The Twin Heroes
by Dray1994
Summary: After defeating Ganodorf, all of Hyrule believes the worst is over, but when chaos begins to cover Hyrule, and fear of the evil Ganondorf 's return spreads, what can Link do? When a secret is brought to life about both the Hero's lineage and the Master Sword, could it mean defeating Ganondorf? While Link attempts to earn the trust and love of (M)Sheik. (TP, MM, LBW, SS alluded to)
1. Chapter 1

_~The Twin Heroes~_

Link stared up through the canopy of trees, watching the birds as they passed under the sun. The young man sighed enjoying himself as relaxed under the

trees of the Kokiri forest. It had been four years since he had defeated Ganondorf, the dark wizard who had plunged all of Hyrule into darkness for seven long

years. After Ganondorf's defeat Link and Zelda worked continuously to restore Hyrule to its once beautiful state. Along with rebuilding Hyrule many changes

had occurred. First Zelda was crowned Queen Zelda ruler of Hyrule. After her coronation, Zelda elevated Link to lead of the royal guard, and since her dear

friend Impa is now serving as one of the Sages, her nephew Sheik, one of the few Sheikah remaining, assumed the duties of Zelda's personal guard. With this

promotion Link faced many new challenges, along with being The Hero of Time, and an idol to all Hyrulians, Link was now an important figurehead and was

expected to aid in forming alliances with other nations and tribes. It was all a lot of important and difficult work that stressed Link to no end, but he would do

anything and everything to defend the nation and people that he loved. This bore another problem for Link, many people had a growing interest in the young

hero's love life, rumors of him and Queen Zelda, have become very popular among all Hyrulians, but on occasion a whisper of a secret proposal to Princess

Ruto of the Zora people can be heard surfacing in the local taverns. The truth of Links love life would be one that would shock the nation of Hyrule to its core.

Link was in love, and although he doubted the feelings were mutual he knew he would never feel this way for another as he felt for this person. Sheik, the

young man of the Sheikah tribe is now the sole object of Link's affection. Link has spent the last four years trying to build a relationship with the Sheikah man,

and although progress has been made, Sheik isn't exactly lying in bed with him at night keeping the hero warm as the stars danced over them; in fact, Link has

never seen the Sheikah man's body, only the bandages that rounded Sheik's dancer like body and his beautiful red eyes.

As if on cue Link heard the almost silent approach of the young Sheikah. He quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He kept his eyes open

just enough to see the Sheikah come to stand over him, his slim yet muscular body silhouetted by the light of the sun, cascading through the trees. Link

wanted to pull Sheik into his arms and feel the other man's body pressed against his own, but instead he watched as Sheik removed his harp from somewhere

only the Goddesses would know. A beautiful melody passed from the harp filling the air with its wondrous tune. It was when the yellow light appeared that

Link recognized the song as _The Prelude to Light _and yelped as he suddenly went from soft cool grass in the forest, to the cold marble floor of The Temple of

Time.

"Ouch." Link grumbled glaring up at Sheik. "Why did you do that?" Link asked his blue eyes staring up into the red eyes of the Sheikah. "We are to

meet with Queen Zelda in her chambers and warping here is the quickest way to get there." Sheik replied extending his hand to Link to help him up. Link took

his hand and stood "What are we meeting with her about?" Link asked. Sheik stared at Link for a moment and then asked "Do you intend to let go of my hand,

or am I going to have to chew it off?" Link was confused at first but then realized that he was still holding Sheiks hand, he quickly jerked his hand away

apologizing and lowering his head in embarrassment. Sheik turned to the exit inclining his head "shall we go?" he asked, his voice seemed strained, as if

though something had upset him. Link nodded following the Sheikah out of the temple. When they arrived in the town square Link couldn't help but smile as

he listened to the chatter of voices, music, and as he watched children chasing the Goddesses forsaken Cuckoos, and the women calling for her dog. This is the

way it's meant to be, Link thought to himself remembering the time before he had defeated Ganondorf when the town square was filled with the stench of

decay, ReDeads, and complete silence. Link looked to his companion who didn't seem to be enjoying himself as everyone noticed The Hero of Time and the

Sheikah Warrior coming from The Temple of Time.

Sheik loathed attention from others, his people were a tribe that were to be as shadows moving unnoticed by the outside world. Since the rise of Hyrule, and

Sheik's public elevation to Queen Zelda's personal guard, Sheik felt as if no matter where he went all eyes were upon him. He looked around longingly for

some form of shadow he could slip into and hide, but the day was at its peak, and all of the shadows Sheik desperately desired were vanquished by the suns

light. He wished that he too could become invisible, without using his magic that is, so that the eyes of the townsfolk would pass over him and would look only

at their hero; however, this thought also bother him as he didn't want everyone staring at his hero. Sheik had come to the realization 5 years earlier that he

was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with The Hero of Time. He came to this realization during Links time in The Water Temple. As Sheik watched Link

fight his own shadow he couldn't help but feel love for Link. Sheik wished that he could have the courage to dispel the evils within himself, but those evils

were a part of his tribe, and were forever a part of him; so, as he watched Links vanquish his evil counterpart he felt as if though Link had destroyed some of

the sorrow and evil within not only himself, but in Sheik as well. That part that was once filled with that dark shadow took up filled with a new emotion. Love,

but more specifically, love for Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day Sheik has had to learn to cope with these new feeling for The Hero of Time. Although the Sheikah tribe did feel love, they learned from an

early age to suppress their feelings in order to keep their powers in check. The Sheikah, like shadows, had to be neutral and appear calm at all times, but

Sheik knew he was terrible at this skill. Hyrulains may not have keen enough senses, but any member of the Sheikah tribe would easily be able to see

Sheiks feelings for Link. From the long lingering looks, to Sheik nearly drooling when he watched Link train with soldiers, without a shirt. Sheik already had

one person to deal with about his emotions, Queen Zelda. Known for her wisdom across all of Hyrule, it didn't take long before she summoned Sheik to her

chambers for a private meeting. Sheik could remember the meeting clearly in his mind. He entered her chambers the curtains had been drawn and a small

blue fire, due to Zelda's magic added to the wood for a soothing effect, was roaring in the hearth. Zelda always made her chambers dark when meeting

with him so he would feel more comfortable. She was seated in one of the two large chairs in her chambers, Sheik came to stand next to the empty chair

across from her bowing slowly. She groaned and quickly said "Sheik there is no need of formality between us, we are friends, now please sit." Sheik

quickly slid into the chair his eyes locked on the blue flames in the hearth. The Queen wasted no time \ "I know you're in love with Link." She stated in a

matter-of-fact tone. Sheik quickly jerked his head up his red eyes locking on Zelda's purple ones. "What do you mean?" Sheik quickly sputtered. "It's okay

Sheik, as I said earlier we are friends, I wish for only your happiness." The Queen responded smoothly. "I pray you forgive me, but I am afraid you're

mistaken." Sheik replied. The blue flames flickering as his emotions beginning to become uncontrolled. Zelda sighed "Sheik you can trust me, I have

watched you for the last few weeks and I have noticed your feelings for Link. I am happy that you have been able to find one to love and simply want you

to know that I am here for you should you ever need anyone to talk to." Sheik stared into Zelda's smiling face, his red eyes locking with her purple ones he

whispered his thoughts into her mind. _" I trust you my Queen, but to speak words of love would make then permanent and unretractable, I do not know of_

_Link's own feelings, but I have no doubt he does not feel the same, I will love him always, but I will never risk losing the relationship I have with him now."  
_

Sheik sighed to himself and wondered _"What kind of relationship is that, one where Link tries to be nice and you continue to shut him out?" _Link has tried

continuously throughout the last few years, to become close friends, but each time Sheik has continued to push him away. Sheik had been raised to be a

being with no feelings for others, to keep the peace and remain cold and indifferent to all else, but his desire to make the young hero his own was a

violation of his teachings. "_I have tried to ignore these feelings but the second I see Link, I feel as if though my heart is going to burst." _Sheik thought to

himself as they neared the entrance gate to the castle. They walked together in silence for a long time until finally Link broke the silence by asking "Do you

have any idea what Queen Zelda wishes to speak to us about?" Sheik shook his head remembering the image of Zelda appearing in the flames of his

hearth this morning asking him to fetch Link and to meet her in her chambers as soon as possible. "All I know is that it must be urgent if she asked so

suddenly." Sheik replied quietly as he eyed the guards who bowed or saluted to Link and himself. "Well whatever it is with the two of us working together

nothing can go wrong!" Link exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Sheik's shoulder and grinned and the shorter man. Sheik's eyes narrowed at the

hero. "Let go of me." Sheik ordered, but Link's grin only widened "Or what shorty?" He asked teasingly. Sheik's eyes took on a devious glint mustering up

some of his great power Sheik cloaked himself in it and teleported. Link jerked upright eyes flashing in all directions in an attempt to find the Sheikah.

_"Smooth move Link, now he's gone and you just blew it."_ Link thought to himself as he continued to eye his surroundings, he was so preoccupied in his

searching that he wasn't aware when Sheik materialized in front of him. Link slammed into Sheik at full force knocking them down at the base of the stairs,

of the garden entrance to the palace. Link reacted quickly his arms moved around Sheik, his hand sliding behind the other man's head while his other arm

wrapped around his waist. They landed with a loud BOOM Sheiks arms instinctively coiled around Link's neck to keep himself from hitting the ground.

Link's nose was tip to tip with Sheik's, their eyes wide locked onto one another's. Link was frozen his arms incasing Sheik against himself. Sheik waited a

moment longer losing himself in Link's beautiful blue eyes, his mind was in a daze from the close contact and the adrenaline from the fall, but he quickly

recovered himself and narrowed his eyes into a glare. He teleported again appearing at the top step staring down at Link with a look of anger, "I… I'm

sorry Sheik." Link said nervously moving to his feet staring up at Sheik. "Just forget it, and next time keep your hands off of me." Sheik replied coldly

before turning and entering the castle, not bothering to wait for Link who came running after him.

Zelda turned away from the window a smile threatening to emerge, but her worries refused to allow anything but a grim feature to appear. She had seen

the encounter between the two heroes and was so sure that the two would kiss and was very disappointed when it didn't happen. She wanted the two to

be happy, but she had decided she wouldn't do anything to tamper with their relationship, if they were to be together, they would have to get there

themselves, for now she had a Kingdom to worry about, and a situation she needed her best friends and knights on immediately.

Sheik and Link walked silently to Zelda's chambers, Link cast a nervous glance every so often at Sheik feeling embarrassed and nervous about the incident

from earlier. He was just about to lean down and finally, FINALLY kiss Sheik, but Sheik teleported before he had the chance. _"Maybe it was a good thing,_

_our relationship isn't the best, and I can't imagine how drastically a kiss would have changed things between us." _Link thought to himself with a sigh. Soon

they were at the door to Queen Zelda's private chambers. Sheik eased open the door and slipped inside Link following closely behind. Zelda had the

curtains drawn by the time they entered, and had dazzling green flames flickering both in the hearth and in the lamps placed throughout the room. Zelda

was seated at her desk angled so that she could see both the flames of the hearth and the two men entering her chambers. Link and Sheik approached the

desk and swiftly bowed to their Queen. "I wish you two would stop that, how many times must I tell you we are friends and you do not need to bow?"

Zelda asked a tad bit more annoyed than usual by the gesture. "Why is it you have called for us my Queen?" Sheik asked concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please sit." Zelda replied passing over Sheiks question. The two men sat quickly into the chairs across the desk. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Zelda muttered looking anxious and stressed. She took a deep breath and began "As you are aware we have sent out new treaties to each of the tribes The

Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, Sheikah, and Humans (Humans are not Hylians different race) have all returned, the only tribe that did not reply was the Gerudo tribe.

We assumed it was due to the bridge damage causing a delay in the delivery and response, but when my soldiers went to check on the state of the bridge and

the page, who was camping on the outskirts waiting for the repair work to be complete so he could cross, they found the page's camp burned to ashes and

the poor man's body was found hung on a pole, his head severed and laying at his feet." Zelda paused for a moment to collect herself as the memory of the

man's body being brought to the castle flooded her mind. She regained herself and continued. "Upon discovering this the soldiers sent a report to me about

their findings and requested further instructions. I instructed them to approach the Gerudo Fortress with great caution and request an immediate meeting

with the new Gerudo leader. My soldiers followed these orders and crossed the bridge into the Gerudo Fortress and requested the meeting. Upon meeting

with the leader, the General in charge of the squad demanded an explanation for the act against Hyrule. The General informed me that the Gerudo leader

immediately seemed confused and stunned by the story of the page. She informed the General that she had not ordered any attacks against anyone since her

rise to Leadership. She also informed the General that she had not heard word of the page's arrival or of any treaty between Hyrule and the Gerudo Tribe, but

she would happily sign one should it be brought before her." Zelda raised a glass of water to her lips with shaking hands and took a few sips watching Link and

Sheik as they processed the story. Setting her glass down, she took a breath to continue speaking. "Since then I had the soldiers complete the repairs to the

bridge and the Gerudo Tribe has appointed their own officers to watch over it."

Link and Sheik nodded at Zelda letting her know they understood and for her to continue. "Now, I need your help once again my friends," Zelda

opened a drawer and removed a scroll, "this is the treaty between the Gerudo Tribe and Hyrule, I need you two to deliver it and see it is signed, but I am

afraid that is not all." Zelda continued "I am concerned about what could have attacked the page, the doctors described the wounds to have been made by

curved swords like the ones the Gerudos use, but also there were burn marks within the skin as if though the blades actually burned the man, I need you two

to also find out who or what is responsible for this and bring them to justice." Zelda's voice became sharp as she remembered the poor man's family who

sobbed in the royal graveyard as the page was buried as an honorary member of the Hylian Royal Guild, for his service and sacrifice for both Zelda and all of

Hyrule. Link slowly rose from his chair, Sheik and Zelda both looking up into his blue eyes. "Zelda, we will do everything in our power to make certain the

person responsible for this is act of evil pays dearly." Link stated his voice cold with anger. Sheik watched on his mind a swirling torrent of emotions, adoration

for Links bravery and care annoyance that the hero had spoken for him even a hint of envy, because Sheik would never be able to speak so straight forward or

bold of his thoughts or feelings because of the ways of his tribe. Sheik raised himself from his chair and met Zelda's purple gaze. "My Queen we will set out at

once to fulfill your request, if you will excuse me I shall be going to make preparations for our trip." With one last bow Sheik to Zelda Sheik passed by Link

nodding his head ever so slightly at The Hero of Time before exiting Zelda's chambers.

Link stared after Sheik for a short moment, in that time Zelda watched his expressions become a mixture of disappointment and desire. _"How stupid _

_are my friends to not see their obvious love for one another?"_ Zelda thought to herself drumming her fingers on her desk. "Queen Zelda, may I ask you

something?" Link asked turning his gaze to Zelda. "Of course, what is it Link?" Zelda replied. "Lately I… I have been having terrible nightmares that have been

keeping me up at night…" Link muttered trailing of Zelda could see Link paling at the thought of the nightmare. "Strange, I have been having nightmares

myself." Zelda replied. "Really?" Link asked his eyes widening with surprise, the bold, wise, and fearless Queen of Hyrule, having nightmares? "Please tell me

about them." Zelda said gesturing to the chair Link had been sitting in. Link lowered himself back into the chair and began.

"It is the same nightmare over and over again." Link whispered. "You, Sheik, and I are at Lon Lon Ranch to celebrate the fifth Festival of Time (A

festival started to commemorate the day Ganondorf was defeated) We are sitting on some hay stacks talking and laughing when you go to speak to the kings

of the Zora and the Goron Tribes. (Link didn't mention that when Zelda leaves to speak to the kings of the Zora and Goron Tribes, him and Sheik cuddle and

make out just as the fireworks begin to go off) While we watch the fireworks there is a sudden explosion at the center of the ranch, then a mirror rises from

the ground. Everyone is shocked and terrified running from the festival except for you, Sheik and I. I approach the mirror alone, but when I look into it I don't

see me. I see a mask with huge eyes, and looks like a heart with spikes floating with dark tendrils swirling around it. Then beside it the image blurs and

someone appears, I look closely and my first instinct says that it is just my reflection, but there are some slight differences between us. The other me is slightly

thinner and his hair is a brighter blonde then my own, but the strangest difference are his eyes The outer part of his eyes are blue just like mine, but the inner

section near the pupils are as red as blood. Then the man that looks like me appears outside of the mirror, but he is staring at the mask, almost like he is

speaking to it. Suddenly there is another tremor and the sky becomes clouded and the air begins to rage. Sheik grabs your hand and the two of you run to

stand beside me. We watch as the clouds swirl in a circle nearby then lightning begins to strike the ground from the center of the clouds. The earth splits and a

terrifying laugh echoes from the ground, I recognize the voice immediately, Ganondorf." Link pauses for a moment as the evil man's image flashes before his

eyes, then he continues. "He rises from the Earth darkness all around him and a sinister grin on his face I pull the Master Sword from its sheath and prepare to

fight. Ganondorf raises his hand and prepares to hurl an orb of darkness at me, but just as he is about to a powerful beam slams into him from our right

knocking down on his stomach, where he lies still. We look in time to see the man that looks like me lower a bizarre looking staff to the ground, the mask still

floating in the center of the mirror, which is now clouded with the dark tendrils. Suddenly a sinister voice speaks in a language I do not recognize, but the look

alike simply shakes his head and everything changes suddenly we are standing on top of a building I do not recognize the mirror now on a platform before a

huge black stone. Ganondorf is still lying on the floor, the man suddenly presses his hands to the mirror and mutters some words and his hands slip inside

grabbing the mask and pulling it through. He holds the mash in front of him when it suddenly latches onto his face, he lets out a sharp scream of pain. I grab th

master sword and run to help him when suddenly he raises his staff and attacks with his magic, I raise the master sword to deflect the attack but instead the

blow enters the sword making a faint whit glow appear on the master sword. The man ask me to stay away because he can't control himself, he then raises

the staff and darkness begins to circle him. I run towards him again this time when he attacks darkness comes flying from his staff, I swing the Master Sword

shattering the spell I jump into the air and swing the sword slamming the sword and staff together. Sparks fly and a sudden energy travels through me. I go to

swing again, but the sword and staff are stuck together. The man releases one hand from the staff and grabs at the mask ripping it free from his face, he

throws the mask into the air where the mask spins in circles darkness all around it, then he raises the staff and sword releasing the white light from the sword

into the mask. The mask begins to slow and then spin the opposite direction, light swirling from it. The man wastes no time grabbing the mask he runs to

Ganondorf, just as he gets near him, Ganondorf leaps into the air and swings his sword knocking the man onto the ground, just as he is about to stab the man

through the heart, I wake up screaming."


	4. Chapter EXTRA: A Word From The Author

Dear Readers,

I understand that up this point, I have not made any commentary on my fic. That is because I feel that I should allow all of you to be able to enjoy the writing without having to read what I would be saying first. Instead, I have made this little chapter to explain a few things.

1\. There will be sex between LinkxSheik I PROMISE! I know that some of you may be looking for it immediately, but for me this is a story, not just a porn writing. When the time comes I will write in the beginning in bold **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT...** I will also place Bolded "******* SEX SCENCE BEGINS HERE*****" "*****SEX SCENE ENDS HERE***** **for those of you who are only interested in the story and not the sex parts. I care about you all (:

2\. This will be a LONG fic. I have A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS and interesting side stories that I hope everyone will enjoy.

3\. I unfortunetly work and go to College, so I am not always able to work on my fic as often as I would like, please forgive me if it takes me a while to update, I promise you, you, you, and you... That I will try my hardest to update ASAP!

4\. I LOVE REVIEWS AND FEED BACK. Seeing what you all think helps me to plan out future ideas, and helps me to better my writing.

5\. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS AND I HOPE TO GIVE YOU ALL EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR WITH THIS FIC!

Until next time my dears

Yours Truly, Dray (:


	5. Chapter 4

Link looks up to meet Zelda's gaze, in her eyes he could see concern and compassion. "What do you think it means?" Link asks quietly.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that a new journey is just around the corner, I also know that you will not have to face this alone Link, Sheik

and I will be there for you every step of the way." Zelda replies trying to reassure Link and herself that everything would be alright. "You had

better hurry and catch up with Sheik, you know he is not a patient man." Zelda says a smile spreading across her face. Link nods back grinning he

rises quickly bowing to Zelda before running out of the door. Zelda watched him as he exited the room and then sighed. _"He didn't ask about my _

_nightmare… Thank the Goddesses." _Zelda thought to herself. She didn't want to worry her friend about the reoccurring nightmare that had her

using her magic to keep herself from looking exhausted from lack of sleep." The images flashed in her mind it was her, but it also wasn't her a

girl floating in the air as her soul was absorbed into the darkness. Zelda could feel the cold touch of death spreading over her, Zelda could also

see a man similar to Link fighting a strange man, whose body was covered in diamond shapes she watched as the Link that was not her Link

knocked them odd man from platform to platform. Something however felt odd to her, she still felt herself fading away, but nobody seemed to

notice, then she heard the voice, a voice filled with evil and hatred. "Hello little Goddess do you recognize me?" Zelda's vision shifted and

suddenly a giant man stood before her body black as night and hair red as fire, Zelda could see the evil radiating off of him. "I have come for

your soul Hylia, just as I promised." The man said a wicked grin spreading across his face, which made him look even more terrifying. Zelda

looked at him confused _"Hylia, the ancient Goddess from the beginning, why does he call me by her name?" _Zelda thought to herself confused.

Zelda noticed suddenly that darkness was beginning to work its way up around her. Fear instantly set in and she wanted to scream, but

something wouldn't let her. "You won't win." A voice whispered weakly. It took Zelda a moment to realize that the voice had come from her, or

really the person she was within. "As long as there is a flicker of light, the darkness can never hope to prevail." The voice exclaimed becoming

louder and more powerful. The evil man's grin shifted to a scowl, "Surely you do not believe that you have a chance of winning, after I absorb

your soul, I will kill the little boy playing hero while running around with that wretched sword. Then the so called light you speak of will be

completely snuffed out." The man looked very pleased, but something in his eyes betrayed a hint of doubt as if though he felt like there was

more he didn't know. The darkness suddenly was at Zelda's shoulders and was absorbing her quickly the being she inhabited was diminishing,

and so was Zelda. The voice yelled out one last time to the dark being "The light will always return to wipe away the dark!" In the next instant

Zelda felt her entire being become one with the evil that had stood before her. Zelda shivered in her seat, it was at that point in the dream that

Zelda always awoke afraid both for herself and the person she inhabited during the dream. The terrors of her dreams however would have to

wait. In the real world there is a menace causing problems in the desert and whatever it is needs to be resolved quickly before it threats to

shatter the fragile peace of Hyrule.

Link ran through the castle until he reached the stables. Inside he found Sheik humming gently to two horses while applying the fully loaded saddles to them,

one being Epona, Link's horse, and Opal, Sheik's horse. Link watched for a brief moment admiring Sheik from a distance before coming to stand beside the

Sheikah grabbing the straps of the saddle from Sheik he latches them and then turns to Sheik. "Thank you for getting everything ready, I really appreciate

your help." Link throws in a dazzling smile. Sheik blinks stunned by the smile and the kindness from Link. Link is always kind to him, but it always surprises

Sheik when he is treated as an equal. Most people of Hyrule look upon the Sheikah as a dark and sinister tribe, of course they are partly right, but there is

more to the Sheikah than what meets the eye. "Just doing my job Link, it's not a problem." Sheik muttered, his eyes widened for a split second before he

regained his composure and hid his surprise. _"I just called him by his name"_ Sheik began to think hard, but couldn't remember a time when he had EVER

called Link by his name. Names made things personal and Sheik was very uncomfortable about this. Link noticed Sheik saying his name immediately _"HE SAID _

_MY NAME, HE FINALLY SAID MY NAME!" _Link thought to himself excitedly. "What did you say?" Link asked desperate to get Sheik to say his name again. "I

said I am just doing my job, now we had better get going." Sheik replied as he mounted Opal and nudged him past Link. Link frowned in disappointment, but

he was still happy to have finally gotten Sheik to say his name. He hopped upon Epona and brought her alongside Opal as they began their long journey to

The Gerudo Fortress.


	6. Chapter EXTRA II: News for you all(:

Dear Readers,

Hello my dear readers. First of all, I would like to say thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read my fic. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU,

THANK YOU(:" The ideas are really flowing, but unfortunately, my work load has grown as well. I of course promise I will continue to do my best to

bring you more, I'm not giving up on this fic. Now the real reason I have inserted this lovely little chapter (aside from telling you all how wonderful you

are, because you all know that already) I have introduced a new character to my fic, he is currently nameless and he will be a HUGE part of my fic.

I intend to give him a name, but I am undecided at this time. **IF YOU GUYS HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NAME, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT... **Thank

you for reading my dears and please keep reading, more will be coming your way ASAP!

Love you guys/girls

Yours Truly Dray(:


	7. Chapter 5

The young man opened his eyes staring up at rafters in his small room. "I miss my old room." The man thought to himself remembering

the room he had spent all of his life in, until he moved to this new place about four years ago. He remembered the sudden move, it had started

as a normal day but then just as the sun set the old hag woman and her personal guards came to take him from the Gerudo Fortress. It stuck

him as odd that the Gerudo women were fighting the old woman to keep him, but their efforts were futile for the old woman magic was far too

powerful for even the Gerudo to win. They approached the huge prison in the deepest part of the desert, The Arbiter's Grounds. From what the

young man understood, The Arbiter's Grounds was built by the original Gerudo's right after The Great War, the prison like building however

housed no prisoners in it, except for him of course. From what he had been told by the "good" Gerudo's of the Fortress, this place was made

when the Gerudo were a noble race, proud defenders of the ways of the Goddesses. They said this place was made to hold the greatest of

threats to the Goddesses, but what was this place holding besides himself and a few rogue Gerudo? The man sighed turning his head to the

window watching as the sun begun to pour in through the bars. "Three, two, one…" He thought as the bars outside of his door clanged open and

a Gerudo woman entered. She didn't say a word as she approached the man her eyes, like always, are filled with a look of fear and distaste. She

undoes the shackles that hold the man to the bed and steps back allowing him to rise. He takes his clothes from the table and pulls them on

over his undergarments covering his lean, yet muscular figure, as well as the scars that cover his body. He then silently follows the Gerudo

woman to the same room as he has gone to for the last four years. He walks to the center of the room taking a seat at the table before him. The

old hag known as "Sorceress Garandella" her bright yellow eyes stared at him with unrelenting hatred. A chess set sits on the seat before them,

the old hag takes the first move.

Five hours later the young man has declared victory as he has every other game. The young man knew she has another reason for these

games. During his time in the Gerudo Fortress, he had eventually been allowed access to the library, it was there he learned of magic and the

ancient legends of old. One art of magic was simply referred to as Puppet mastery, the young man knew the old hag was simply trying to distract

him so she could gain access to his mind. Even though he knew of nothing outside of the desert (and he didn't know much of the desert either)

he could feel her powers pressing against the walls of his mind. Even though he dealt with this every day, he never acted against her. Three

years ago he had attacked and killed a few of the guards, but was detained in the end. That night he had a dream a Sheikah woman he didn't

recognize promising him that his freedom would be brought before him in time, but to wait until she came to him again in another dream. He

had yet to see her again. His mind moved to a favorite memory from the library. His favorite story, it was about the three weapons of the

beginning. During the first war the Goddess Hylia created a blade known as The Master Sword for the first hero, this sword had the soul of Fi a

being of pure goodness. In opposition her enemy created a dark sword containing the twin to Fi a chaotic soul named Ghirahim. The book

explained that along with the two swords there was a weapon crafted by a race called the Sheikah. A staff filled with the magic left over after

the creation of the two swords, both Light and Darkness controlled within what the book called "The Staff of Shadows." The soul inhabiting the

staff was a woman named Impa'lesolluxsheik apparently the name meant "Spirit of Light, Darkness and Shadows." This woman was the most

powerful Sheikah ever known and was considered a hero among her people and a race known as the Hylians many centuries ago. (The era

before Hyrule was founded).

The young man shifted his thoughts back to the woman watching as her eyes narrowed in anger at her failed attempt to enter his mind, or beat him

at chess. "Nothing has changed here child, now do you intend to speak today?" Garandella asked her voice was harsh, bitter and cold. The man simply stared

at her, as he always does. She stared at him for a few minutes as if though she thought he would crumble before her gaze… He wouldn't. She sighed

surprising the man, normally she would just call a guard and have them escort him back to his room. She rose from her chair standing tall even in her

advanced age. "I have grown tired of these games boy, I am afraid that if you will not cooperate I will have no choice but to kill you, do you understand?" She

threated. The man stared at her his face blank as always, but inside he was calculating his chances, he hated to admit he wouldn't win. Unlike the guards he

had killed, he wouldn't be able to catch this woman off guard and he knew she was very powerful. When he didn't reply she nodded to him and then raised

her hand pointing her palm to him. An orb of darkness formed and grew larger and larger before her. "Do you really wish to die?" She asked her voice was

shaky from the use of magic. The man still didn't move. She sighed, "Good bye then boy I guess I was wrong about you, you are as worthless as your pathetic

family was." The man's eyes widened in surprise, he had never heard mention of a family before, he had assumed he had been kidnapped by the Gerudo, and

his family had been killed. He looked up to her their eyes locking. "Ah, there is someone in there." The woman cackled over joyed by getting even the

smallest of reactions. "Your family is dead I am afraid child, during the war your mother abandoned you and fled to the forest and your father died on the

fields of Hyrule, trying to flee with you to safety." She muttered sounding remorseful, but the man could see she wasn't. "Such a pathetic man, sworn to

protect his kingdom, but he fled like a coward when the fighting began, he chose you an insignificant child over all of Hyrule, the nation he became a knight

to protect." She stared at the young man hoping for another expression preferably one of shock or sorrow, but he simply stared at her his eyes cold and

uncaring. She tried to sense his thoughts, but the power he didn't even know he possessed was much too strong for her, this enraged the woman. Little did

she know on the inside the man was swirling with new and unrecognizable emotions. "My father a knight? He gave his life to save me? What of my mother,

did she really abandon me or perhaps she died with him? What if all of this is a lie, what if my father wasn't really a knight? What if…" The man was snapped

out of his thoughts when he heard Garandella shouting in anger. "We took you in, raised you and what have you done in return? Nothing! You are absolutely

worthless! Guards takes this pathetic boy back to his room!" She flicked her wrist, dispelling the darkness before her palm. Two guards enter the room and

quickly escort the boy back to his room.


	8. Chapter 6

The boy sighed as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were raging through his mind like a hive of angry bees. _"My family… _

_My home… What is… the truth?" _He thought to himself as rubbed his wrist, the shackles that had been attached to the bed are now gone. He

glanced out the window the sun cast a haze over the sand blurring everything in sight. He stood and stared out watching for any sign of… Well

anything really. Occasionally, he would see a few Poes pass by, the spirits always seem to be searching for something, but whatever it is the

young man didn't know. He tried to speak to them once only to have them run or float away in fear. _"They must not be used to people being _

_able to see them, or I am terrifying…" _

The man pondered looking himself over in the small mirror on the desk beside his bed. He had light blonde hair and although he lived

in the desert his skin was very pale, he has a thin but muscular figure as well thanks to his years spent with the Gerudo women. The eyes… they

are a different story entirely the Gerudo's golden eyes were nowhere near as unnerving as his. The outer edges of his eyes were a dazzling blue,

while the inner most part was red as blood. He stared into his eyes searching for a clue, anything that would tell him what exactly he is. He

heard a clanging sound and turned to the door quickly surprised to find the old hag standing before him her eyes vacant of all emotion. He was

very surprised, she had never once met him in his room before this made him very nervous, nobody brakes a four year schedule suddenly for no

reason. "Hello boy." Her voice came out more gently than it ever had… It terrified him, but he didn't let her see that. "I have come to apologize

for my temper earlier, I realized that perhaps I was a bit too harsh." The man narrowed his eyes at her _"you're so full of shit." _The man thought

to himself annoyed by her false kindness.

"Sit boy. I have a story to tell you." She muttered gesturing for him to sit on his bed. He sat down, never taking his eyes off her, she

pulled the only chair in the room to the center and lowered herself into it. "It was thirty-one years ago when I gave birth to my son." She

muttered her eyes staring into the man's. _"SON? I thought Gerudo women only had daughters!" _The boy thought confused. "My dear son was a

pure blood Gerudo, the only one besides myself since the day our tribe was cursed by the wretched Sheikah tribe. His father was the only

Gerudo man left at that time and shortly after I became pregnant with our son, he was killed by the curse. My son was born healthy and

beautiful." She paused a smile on her face… Very creepy. "I named him Ganondorf." The young man's eyes widened terror. "My son was a

glorious being, he grew and mastered all of the ancient Gerudo ways and became wise and powerful beyond his years. He made me so proud.

During the war he used the chaos to unleash a powerful curse in secret upon the Sheikah exacting revenge for the wrong done to our tribe. This

curse caused nearly all of their women to die instantly. The only two left alive were the two most powerful Sheikah women, one was that filthy

Sheikah noble Impa and another woman, her name alludes me, but she died shortly after. To this day there has never been another Sheikah

woman born. Because of this, the numbers of the Sheikah tribe dwindled down to the few that are left." She had a look of pure joy on her face.

The young man looked at the woman in disgust she was so happy about a tribe being pushed to near extinction by her own son. _"This woman is _

_much more evil than I thought." _"Unfortunately order was found before we could get our complete revenge. I was a great and powerful

Sorceress at that time and was well renowned for my great power, I wished to assist in the completion of the war, but I was forbade by that

wretched Sheikah Impa." The woman looked absolutely enraged. "Perhaps you didn't know this but the enemy to all of Hyrule during the war,

was the Sheikah tribe. Of course those who followed Impa swore allegiance to Hyrule and that is why they are still alive, but the ones that

followed their King were banished to the realm of Twilight. A place that exist outside of our world, except for a mirror, which is kept here in this

place, which links the two realms together. We were tasked with guarding the mirror, but they refused to allow us to help seal the mirror saying

that if we helped we could someday fall into temptation and release the Twilight Sheikah's back into the world. Which was pure foolishness, I

would use every ounce of my power to torture and slaughter all Sheikah both here and in the Twilight for the disgrace they dealt unto my

people." Her eyes stared into the boy the anger emanating from her making the room feel cold. "My son swore he would conquer this world are

restore the Gerudo back to honor, but he was slain by that evil boy the one they call "The Hero of Time" before he could take full control, and

now I am left with this burning hatred, sorrow, and the filthy boy who stole the heart of my son." The man's eyes widened both with confusion

and surprise. "You mean you didn't know? My son was in love with you boy." She whispered her voice filled with pain and anger. The man

bowed his head tears welling up in his eyes _"What that man felt… Was not love… What that man DID to me… Was not an act of love." _The man

blocked the memories out focusing on the present keeping the past buried as best as he could… for now. "My son intended to keep you as his,

and that is why you yet live boy, because if my son should manage to return he will reclaim everything, including you." The woman muttered. "If

it were up to me, you would have been dead the day you were brought before me. My son however longed for another male as a companion,

so we kept you to be my son's play thing for him to use and throw away when he so desired, NEVER did I think my son would fall in love with

someone as tainted as you. By this point the man had drifted off his mind wandering, trying to escape the terror it had suppressed within.

_"__Dayle'lesolunsheik…" _A voice familiar voice whispered into his mind. The man was stunned there was only one besides himself (as far as he

knew) that knew his name. _"Dear child it is time, you must flee this place immediately, you must come to the Spirit Temple at the heart of the _

_desert, a being of the past will guide you here from the watch tower between here and the Gerudo fortress. Make haste child the time has come _

_and your help is required." _The voice ghosted through his mind urgently. _"But how shall I escape, I am face to face with the Sorceress Garandella _

_and I am in the center of the Arbiter's Grounds, which have her Gerudo soldiers all over the place?" _The man replied fear anxiety and excitement

coursing through him. _"Garandella is the only problem, but she does have one weakness, she cannot stand to much sun light, if you can _

_temporarily blind her somehow it is a straight shot out of the prison."_ The voice replied. The boy glanced at the mirror on his desk and an idea

came to his mind. _"I have a plan I will answer you back when I am either free or dead, wish me luck." _The man didn't wait for a response he

focused his mind to the task at hand. He had never spoken before them, but he would have to for this to work. "I never have understood what

your son saw in me." The man said calmly surprising the woman so much she nearly fell out of her seat. "I have the palest of complexions and

my eyes…" the man said grabbing the mirror and bringing it to his face as if though he was looking at his eyes. "Your eyes are because of your

tainted lineage." The woman replied. "They show that just as the colors of your eyes will not meet, neither should have the people that birthed

you." Her voice was harsh and cold. The boy nodded slowly barely hearing her as he prepared himself. "Perhaps you are right Garandella,

perhaps I am an abomination, but if there is one thing certain in this world, it's that you and your son are much less worthy of life than any

other in existence." The man muttered. The woman rose from her seat just as he expected, he moved the mirror quickly the light of the sun

through the window reflecting in it and shining right into her eyes. She screamed in pain as he jumped up and ran around her pushing her into

the window exposing her to more of the harsh sun's light and then he ran to the door which was unlocked thankfully and bolted. Before he

knew it he was outside of the Arbiter's Grounds and was running through the outside courtyard ducking and dodging the eyes of the guards. He

made his way quickly through the maze like prison and was soon running free into the desert.


	9. Chapter 7

_ "__I can't believe I made it!" _The man thought to himself as he rushed through the Gerudo Fortress swiftly and silently. Night had set and everything was

covered in shadows and the chill of the desert night. He was soon face to face with the large gate separating him from the desert. _"Hmm now what?" _He

quickly became nervous, he had never approached the gate before and had no idea how to open it, but even if he did know how, opening the gate would

alert the Gerudo women and he would be captured. He stared at the ladder next to the gate, it was the only path he had before him. He was quickly climbing

up the ladder, however when he reached the last rung he heard the sound of a women snoring. _"DAMN IT!" _He cursed in his head _"Now what?" _He moved

up just high enough to peak over the edge. The Gerudo women was out cold her sword in one hand and a lever in the other. _"I'm assuming that is for the _

_gate." _The man thought frowning. How was he going to get through? He silently climb onto the platform and moved to the edge looking at the distance to

the ground. _"To far…" _He thought his eyes flicking back to the Gerudo women. He knew he could kill her, or even force her to open the gate, but he really

would rather not have it come to that. He glanced at the gate once more, _"I suppose I could try climbing down the gate…"_ He really didn't like that plan. He

leaned over the edge staring harder at the ground. "What are you doing?" A voice asked from beside him. He was so surprised he jerked forward and slipped

over the edge, he bit on his lip to keep from screaming when suddenly two hands clasped his wrist. "Are you insane, a fall like that will kill you, come on…

uppp you goo." The Gerudo woman muttered as she helped him back up to the platform. "If you needed through, you should have just asked." She muttered

her yellow eyes searching his. "I apologize for disrupting your sleep, but I need to enter the desert." He replied quietly his head down. "Wow, so you can

speak huh?" She replied placing her hands on her hips. "I have been told that you are free to come and go as you please, did you not know you have the favor

of our leader?" She asked him. "No... No I was unaware of this, so may I pass?" He was very surprised that they would allow him to travel freely, even though

they were nice before when he was held here, they always had him under surveillance he rarely could go outside and he could never go anywhere alone. "Of

course, if you go down and wait at the entrance of the gate, I will open it for you, but I have to close it behind you we have been seeing more poes floating

around in the desert and we don't want them getting in, the gate repels them from the fortress." She said sounding almost apologetic. The young man simply

nodded and scurried back down the ladder. He stood before the gate waiting when he heard a surprisingly quiet creaking as the gate rose before him. He

looked up to see the Gerudo woman grinning at him her thumb up, he smiled in response and walked through the entrance to the desert. He turned to watch

as the gate set back into the ground when he saw them, Garandella's henchman riding towards him on horses with her in the lead, even from this distance he

could see the killer glare she was shooting in his direction. He ran behind a sand dune and watched the woman approach the gate. "Open the gate woman a

prisoner has escaped into the desert!" Garandella shouted up to the Gerudo woman. Crouching behind the sand dune he listened "I take no orders from you

hag, you shall not be granted entrance to the desert!" The Gerudo woman shouted back. The man's eyes widened in surprise and fear for the woman _"She _

_will kill her for that." _He thought panicked. "Fool, do you think YOU can stop ME from entering the desert? This gate shall not bar my way if you will not open

it, I will!" With that being said Garandella raises her hands and darkness begins to swirl from her robes and flies towards the gate. Garandella was sure her

power could destroy the gate, but the darkness slammed into the gate and dispersed instantly. "WHAT!" Garandella shouted outraged, how could a gate

dispel her magic? "The gate is blessed by the Sage of Spirit Nabooru, not even your magic can harm it witch!" The Gerudo woman shouted. "I have had

enough of this, end her and raise the gate!" Garandella shouted to her followers. He can't see them from where he is standing, but three of them

immediately begin climbing the ladder. He watches as the Gerudo woman quickly kills the first two and then fights with the third one. After a few strikes the

third one is slain her body falling over and landing near Garandella's horse. This sudden movement startles the horse causing the horse to rear and buck until

Garandella is sent tumbling to the ground. The young man hopes she will be trampled, but she is swift even in her old age and is out of the way quickly. She

glances up to the young Gerudo woman and begins chanting, the man sees an orb like the one she had made when she was threatening him, then Garandella

thrusts her arm forward sending the orb flying into the stone wall. There is a loud explosion and then the upper wall begins to crumble the Gerudo stumbles

and falls forward. Before she hits the ground she rights herself, like a cat, and has her sword ready. She lands on her feet steadily and then jumps forward

running through the horses her blade moving swiftly slashing one way and the other cutting down anything that moves. She is almost to the fortress when

Garandella raised her hand toward her, the woman is suddenly jerked backwards and up into the air, her scream is loud and filled with pain as she is

slammed into the walls and the ground her blood covering everything around her. _"This is my fault." _The man thinks to himself as he begins to move back

towards the gate. "STOP LEAVE HER BE, IT'S ME YOU WANT!" He yells to Garandella his voice filled with rage. His vision is tainted everything seems to be

shifting and the colors are fading in and out from bright to gray. Garandella simply chuckles enjoying herself as she tortures the girl before her. "STOP!" He

yells again, Garandella turns to him and flings her wrist, the Gerudo girl is thrown over the gate. He runs to her as she falls catching her before she hits the

ground. His eyes meet Garandella's she grins wickedly a look of pure evil plastered to her face, she raises her hands and suddenly he feels himself being

lifted. He struggles but is unable to free himself as he is lifted higher into the air _"No I was so close, she will kill me if I don't escape and she will kill this girl for _

_helping me!" _His hope was fading when suddenly a lantern began to appear and then another and another and another. He watched as the lanterns grew in

number and shifted into Poes. Garandella looked annoyed and the man could feel her powers slipping as he was beginning to lower back to the ground. He

could hear the Poes chanting words that had been lost ages ago, as they brought him back to the ground. Once his feet touched the desert sand the moved

forward and floated between him and the gate becoming a wall between him and Garandella. "Thank you." He whispered before he turned and ran, the last

thing he heard was the angered screams of Garandella before he was swallowed up into the desert of Shifting Sands.


	10. Chapter EXTRA III: Bonjour Lovelies

Dear Readers,

Hello again you guys/gals. I would like to apologize to you all about the speed of this fic. I understand that I am not the fastest or most

consistent at posting new chapters. I also understand that my fic. may be moving slowly as far as the chapters go. I just want to be sure that I get

every detail I want into the fic. I understand a lot of you are probably going "Where is the sex..." I promise you that is coming. **BUT PLEASE **

**REMEMBER **this fic. was not solely intended to describe the hot scenes between LinkxSheik or any other characters I may include. This fic. is for

the enjoyment of **EVERYONE** including myself! **I LOVE YOU ALL,** But this fic. is for my enjoyment as much as yours and I don't want to just post

sex stuff non stop I want a good story AND good sex stuff (; and for those that don't want sex stuff, sorry but it is coming I will put a warning when

you are getting to that part so you can skip it. If you guys/gals have any suggestions I would love to hear them, I am always open to new ideas.

Please keeping enjoying and bare with me. Hope you all have a wonderful night/day wherever you are. It is late here so I will be hitting the hay

now.

until next time

Yours Dray(:


	11. Chapter 8

_"__I shouldn't have left her behind, I know there is no way I could have brought her with me…but, it still feels wrong…" _The man thought as he ran

through the sandstorm. Unbeknownst to the man, the Poes, and the Gerudo women chased away Garandella and her followers back to The

Arbiter's Grounds. He walks as swiftly as possible in the howling winds, his cloak raised up covering most of his face. He searches for a path, but

can only find wooded poles scattered throughout the desert. He frowns as he searches for any sign of a path or trail, but the howling winds and

raging sands cover everything. "I suppose I should tell her I made it to the desert." He mutters to himself. _"Can you hear me?"_ He thinks hoping

there will be a response. _"I take it you have escaped then child?"_ The voice whispers through his mind. _"Yes I am in the desert, but where am I to _

_go and how am I to get there?" _He asks concerned. _"Follow the poles with the red band until you see a watch tower, contact me when you make _

_it there." _The voice replies fading away. _"Okay, just follow the red flags…"_ He thinks to himself as he follows the poles deeper into the desert.

After half an hour he can see a dark shape in the distance, a few moments later he is able to distinctly make out the watch tower. He waited

until he made it inside to notify the voice. _"Okay, I'm here, now what?" _He hoped the voice was still listening for him. _"Rest there child, you are _

_safe in the tower. Once you are well rested, climb to the top of the tower there your guide will be waiting for you. See you soon _

_Dayle'lesolunsheik." _The voice replied gently. The man looked around and found a small room with a cot and another with bread, cheese, and

wine. He fixed a half glass of the wine and ate, afterwards he slipped into the cot and sighed, _"I've never slept on something this comfortable." _

The boy thought a small smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later with a start. After a few moments everything came back to him and he jumped out of the cot, stretching

out his joints. He grabbed a little more bread and cheese and down a swig of the wine before proceeding to the staircase that led to the top of

the watch tower. At the top of the stairs he came to a small hall, at the end of the hall there is a single door. He walks to and slowly pushed the

door open nervous about what could be waiting for him on the other side. He sees a ladder that leads up to the very top of the watch tower,

once he reaches the top he looks all around seeing the outside through the windows, everything was blurred however by the powerful swirling

sand. _"Hello child, not many come to the Haunted Wasteland, so I am assuming you are the one I am to lead, correct?" _A voice whispered behind

him, the man turned quickly to find a Poe floating before him. "Yes sir, I was told to come here to meet with a guide." The man replied inclining

his head slightly in respect. _"I see, I will wait for you at the entrance of the watch tower, from there I will lead you to The Desert Colossus."_ The

Poe replied before passing through the wall. The man hurried down to the entrance and met the Poe waiting for him. "_Ready?" _The Poe asked,

the man nodded in response watching as the Poe rose into the air and began to drift forward. After an hour and a lot of cursing from the young

man later, due to the Poe's constant swirling circular motions, they reached the entrance to Desert Colossus._ "This is as far as I go, from here _

_you will go straight towards the Spirit Temple, to the right of the temple, the one you seek will meet you, good luck to you child."_ The man

thanked the Poe and turned entering Desert Colossus. He widens his eyes in surprise the swirling storm he had trekked through, was gone

replaced by a calm warm breeze. He approached the large building before him, he noticed an odd looking platform to the right of the temple.

_"__Okay here goes…"_ He thought as he walked quickly to the platform. He waited a moment on the edge and then he took a deep breath and

stepped onto the platform… Nothing happened. He frowned stepping off and back on even hopping on the edge, but still nothing. He frowned

and walked to the center of the platform and suddenly a blue beam rose up from all around him, he felt himself being lifted and then he was

standing on another platform. "Welcome to the Chamber of Sages Dayle'lesolunsheik." A voice greeted him from above and behind him. He

turned and raised his eyes to the woman behind him. His eyes were met with piercing red eyes. "You're the voice?" He asked nervously. "Yes

dear child, my name is Impa'lecustosheik, we sages need your help." He looked around to find a large man in a robe with funny eyebrows, a

small girl in green… _"She's a Sage?"_, a large man made of rocks _"A Goron?"_ , a women that looked like she was mixed with a fish… _"A Zora… is _

_she naked?",_ Impa a Sheikah who looked stern but kind… But mostly stern…He turned once more and his eyes fell upon the yellow eyes of the

sixth sage… _"A Gerudo… HER…" _"Nabooru?" He questioned his voice flat. "Hey kid, yeah it's me, it's been a while." She smiled at him gently. The

man's eyes darkened and his fist clenched. "How can someone as evil as you be a sage?" He asked his voice filled with venom.

"Dayle'lesolunsheik, she is a sage you must show respect!" Impa yelled her voice filled with surprise and anger. "She is no sage, what kind of

sage leaves a thirteen year old boy alone for four years to suffer at the hands of Ganondorf?!" He demanded. "I didn't leave you alone, my

second in command was to look after you, but I did fail you by not seeing that she didn't care about you. I am sorry for all that happened to

you." She said, her voice filled with sorrow and shame. "You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!?" He had never been one to shout, but his deep anger

had bubbled to the surface. "You have no idea what that man did to me!" He felt a sharp slap across his face, when his vision cleared he saw

that Impa standing before him. "We understand that you have been done wrong, but there was nothing we could do then, none of us could

stand to him, otherwise we would have, but you are here now child and we need you." Impa said her voice growing softer. "Please, you don't

have to forgive me kid, but please we need you, the world needs you." Nabooru pleaded. The boy sighed "You're right, I shouldn't hold anger

towards her, she didn't cause….. what happened… But what is it you need me for?" He murmured embarrassed by his outburst. "Hyrule is

moving back towards war, and darkness has begun to spread once more, we are afraid that this darkness is a sign of his return." The large man

with funny eyebrows said his voice strong and clear. "We need you to help stop this darkness." Impa said gently. "But why me? Why not get this

_Hero of Time_ to fix all of this like he did last time?" He asked not understanding what he had to do with any of this. "We are afraid that he will

not be able to do this all alone as he did last time, we intend to train you here in all of our knowledge and skills, like the hero, you have a destiny

set before you, you have endured years of torment, you have been stolen from your family and the life you should have had, but now you have

a chance, help us and you may gain back some of what you lost." The large man spoke. The young man looked around the room, he was met

with pleading, desperate eyes. "I still don't understand why it has to be me, I can't fight and I don't know the world outside of what little bit of

the desert I have seen, how can I help?" He asked. "There is great power within you, help us and we will help you to bring forth that power, and

we will teach you of the world and we will answer any questions you have about anything, including your lineage." Impa said her red eyes

locked onto the young man. "I…I want to help, are you sure though? You are sure I'm the right person?" He asked. "Yes child, you are the other

half of a long lost legend. Here time moves slowly as compared to the world, a second has passed since you have entered here, even though it

feels like it has been longer." Impa replied and then continued. "If you agree to help us, we will train and teach you here so that you will be

ready within a week's time, please we need an answer now." "I will help" He said watching as the eyes of the sages filled with relief and joy"…

But first I want to know who am I and I want to know what remains of my family, if you cannot tell me truthfully than I want no part of this." The

sages all exchanged a meaningful look before nodding to Impa. "Your mother was the princess of the Sheikah tribe, your father a royal general

for the King, both of them I am afraid have passed. Your mother, wounded in battle vanished into the woods." The young girl interrupted "I met

her she was very kind, but the next day she was gone, I assume she became a Stalfos, like all adults do when they become lost in the woods."

Impa nodded and then continued "Your father was escorting the Queen to lake Hylia, the Queen was deathly ill and the medicine she needed

could not be delivered due to the war, your mother had vanished that day in the mix of a battle so your father took you with him fearful of what

would befall you should he leave you in Castle Town. Unfortunately the Gerudo's attacked and killed your father and the Queen, and stole you

away to the fortress." Impa said solemnly. The man glowered at Nabooru, but she raised her hands "I was eight years old at that time kid, I had

no hand in that." He nodded his eyes softening knowing he shouldn't judge people for their lineage. He looked back to Impa "So, I have no

family left?" He asked a hint of sadness in his voice. The sages all looked to one another and then back to Impa "You have me dear child and all

the Sheikah that remain… and you have one family member left." The man's eyes widened in shock. "What are they to me?" He asked hope

filling his voice. "You have a brother… A twin brother in fact." Impa replied. "A twin? What's his name, does he know of me?" The man asked

excitedly a brother a TWIN brother, FAMILY, he isn't alone in the world after all. "Your brother does not know of your existence." Impa paused

for a moment and then continued "Your brother… is Link, The Hero of Time." She said slowly. The man stood there his mind whirling around

filled with so many thoughts he felt his mind would burst, but one thing was for sure… "I'll help you to stop this darkness, I'll help him, I will do

everything I can for all of you… and for my brother." He said his voice was strong and bold, the sages smiled their fears lessened by this promise.

"Then let us begin…" Impa said her voice filled with pride.


	12. Chapter 9

***ONE WEEK LATER* (We are now back to Link and Sheik, the events with Dayle'lesolunsheik** **have happened already and he has spent the **

**last week training his mind, and body with the Sages, one week in the Chamber of Sages feels like 20 years. They didn't age 20 years, he is **

**still 21…They still age at a normal rate based on the time from outside…. Confused? Anyways he basically now has the knowledge and **

**skills of all of the Sages (except for Zelda…) Anyways enough of my confused/confusing banter XP**

Link frowned at the path ahead. A Goron came rolling up to meet them. "Link!" The Goron shouted as he unrolled before them. "Hello

Daragong." Link replied recognizing the Goron. Sheik was surprised, to everyone else in the world, himself included, the Goron and Zora people

all looked exactly the same and yet Link could always tell them apart. "What has happened here?" Link asked the Goron. "I'm afraid there was

an eruption two days ago, the pathway is now blocked by volcanic bolders, they are still to hot to be touched so anyone needing to go through

must go around." The Goron replied. "An eruption? Is something wrong?" Link asked concerned. "No, no, no, this was a natural eruption." The

Goron assured Link. "Okay thank you for coming to tell us Daragong, I appreciate it, send my greetings to the tribe." Link grinned to the Goron.

"Yes you must come visit us sometime brother!" The Goron shouted as he began to roll his way back to Death Mountain. "Looks like we will be

going the long way." Link said his eyes falling upon the Sheikah. "It would appear our two day journey will now take us five days." Sheik

muttered annoyed by the luck. "I will need to let her Highness know when we make camp tonight." Sheik continued turning Opal toward their

new path. Link rode alongside Sheik silently thinking about camping with Sheik for almost a week. "Why are you smiling?" Sheik asked curiously.

Link looked up surprised and embarrassed that Sheik had caught him thinking intimate thoughts about the two of them. "Uh, nothing I just

enjoy being away from the crowd." Link replied nervously, Sheik nodded understandingly. They rode in silence the rest of the day finally

stopping when the night set. "If you will build a fire, I will hunt." Sheik murmured after they had tide the horses to a tree nearby, and grabbing

his bow and quiver full of arrows. Link nodded and set to work cutting wood and getting it all into a pile.

Sheik moved through the trees slipping in and out of the shadows. As he hunted he allowed his body to fall into natural habits and hunt

on it's own while his mind wandered to a certain blue eyed boy waiting for him back at camp. _"How wonderful it would be to be returning to him _

_as a lover rather then as… Whatever it is we are now."_ Sheik exaled silently as his mind registered that he had shot two rabbits. He ducked down

and grabbed his catch and returned to camp. After building a fire Link had went to the river nearby and had taken a dip. When Sheik returned

Link had on a pair of shorts (that left little to the imagination) and a towel in his hair. Link was petting Epona and Opal as he fed them carrots.

Sheik perched in a tree and stared down at the shirtless beauty before him. Sheik bit his lip as he imagined how that muscular chest would feel

under his hands and how it would taste if he were to start…. _"NO, NO, NO, NO! The last thing you need to do is start imagining things like _

_THAT!" _Sheik thought to himself. _"Although a bath would be nice." _Sheik considered as he hopped down from the tree silently and entered the

small clearing they were calling camp. "Here I caught some rabbits, do you mind skinning them while I go take a dip?" Sheik asked careful to

keep his eyes off of Links gorgeous body. Link had just reached up and pulled the towel off his head revealing his gorgeous blonde locks. Link

grinned at Sheik "Sure the river is that way." Link replied pointing in the direction. Sheik nodded his thanks and slipped away quickly before his

arousal became apparent. Sheik spared a glance around once he reached the river, the moon was full tonight bathing the river in its glow. Sheik

stripped his clothes of and unwound his shawl from his face, laying the garments near the river edge. He slipped his naked body into the cool

water. When he came back up he whipped his head backwards flicking his hair back away from his face and took a deep breathe. He never

removed his shawl, even when he slept he kept his shawl in place. The only people to ever see his face were Impa and Zelda, not even Link had

seen him shawl-less before. He lowered himself back into the water and scrubbed his hair cleaning the sweat and dirt from the day away. When

he resurfaced he took another deep breathe, he would never get used to the way breathing felt without his shawl on. "Sheik." Link called from

behind him. _"Oh no, my clothes are all over there."_ Sheik thought to himself. "Yeah?" Sheik replied his tone was very strained. "The rabbits are

finished cooking." Link replied. "Okay, thank you, I'll be right there." Sheik replied but didn't move. He heard something from behind him and

spared a glance just in time to see Link slip out of his clothes and into the water. _"SHIT!"_

_"__This is to good of a chance to miss out on."_ Link thought as he slid his naked body into the water. _"I WILL finally get to see his face." _

Link thought excitedly. "I thought you had already taken a bath?" Sheik questioned his voice filled with anxiety. "I did, but I figured you could

use some company." Link replied swimming out towards Sheik. "Thanks, but I am okay, actually I think I am done, so I will just leave you to it."

Sheik replied keeping himself low in the water and facing away from Link. Link frowned, "Come on Sheik, the rabbit is cooling so why don't we

relax while we can?" Link asked moving so that he was right behind Sheik. "Sorry, but I'm deathly allergic to relaxation." Sheik replied surprising

Link. "You just made a joke… I didn't think you were capable of that. I wonder what other surprises you have." Link whispered as he came to

stand right behind Sheik and leaned down closer to the shorter man. Sheik frowned he didn't like this one bit, he was completely open Link

would be able to see his desire for him without his shawl to hide his face. "I am pretty ordinary actually. I think I am ready to eat now so if you

will excuse me." Sheik moved forward to go for his clothes when Link grabbed his wrist and pulled, Sheik was swift enough to take in a deep

breath as he went down into the water. He jerked away from Link and swam deeper and further into the pool. Link frowned "Where did you

go?" Link murmured searching the water when finally he saw Sheik resurface at the other side of the river. Sheik moved towards the shadow the

trees cast over the water.

Once there he slipped into the shadows knowing Link couldn't see he teleported to his clothes. Grabbing them he slid behind the tree and slid them

on thankful to have his face covered. He slipped back out from behind the tree Link was facing away looking over to where Sheik had been a moment ago.

"Damn it, I scared him off way to go Link." Sheik heard Link mutter to himself quietly. _"Scared me off? What does he me by that? Did he want me to stay? I _

_assumed he was teasing me…"_ Sheik thought to himself. Link and Sheik had a history of pranking one another, Sheik did it to mask his desire to be near Link,

but Sheik was sure Link was just teasing him in a friendly way. So why did the sound of Links voice just now make Sheiks stomach do flips and make him want

to strip back down and tackle Link in the water? "Sheik I'm sorry I was just teasing!" Link shouted. Sheik sat and listened to Link as he whispered "Please give

me a chance... Come back." Sheiks eyes widened. Had he heard that correctly? Sheik took in a deep breath, _"It's time to stop hiding behind a shawl and _

_shadows, if you ever want to be anything more to him you need to take baby steps." _Sheik walked up to the edge "Link." He called from behind. Link's heart

skipped a beat or two _"He said my name again."_ Something about the way Sheik said his name made his blood go hot. Link turned around to find Sheik fully

dressed shawl firmly in place. "I will get the meal ready Link so you can get dressed and meet me back at camp." Link was surprised by the gentleness in

Sheiks voice, and that he said his name again. Sheik turned and walked back to camp.

Link leapt out of the water and redressed in his usual green tunic. He returned to the camp to find to plates filled with bread, cheese, and meat, two

glass filled with one of the drinks Sheik had packed and two seat cushions. Sheik gestured to the seats as he fed the horses a few sugar cubes. Link sat down

in one of the seats and watched as Sheik came to sit down in the cushion across from him. "Thank you for fixing all this up, and again I'm sorry about what

happened back at the river." Link spoke shyly. Sheik shook his head "Don't worry about it Link, let's eat shall we?" Link nodded and immediately began to

chow down. He continued eating with gusto until a thought entered his mind _"He can't eat with the shawl on." _Link immediately looked up. Sheik exhaled

nervously and began to unwind the shawl. Link watched with excitement as the shawl fell away and Sheiks face became visible to Link for the first time.

_"__Perfect… His face is absolutely perfect."_ Link thought to himself not even caring that he was obviously staring at Sheik. Sheik watched him closely his red

eyes gazing into those blue depths looking for anything that could show how Link felt. "Your face… I figured it would be… Beau- I mean handsome, but this is

much more then what I expected." Link whispered moving closer to Sheik, for once Sheik didn't move away. Link brought a hand up and pressed it to the

right of Sheik's face. Sheik closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of Link's hand, Link raised his other hand and cupped the other side of Sheik's face holding

Sheik's face in his hands. He stroked his fingers over the smooth skin and then moved them over Sheik's closed eyes, and then his lips. Sheik began to breathe

more quickly as Link's touches brought an extreme heat that spread throughout his body. Sheik opened his eyes and stared into Link's. They stared at one

another for what felt like forever before Link finally closed the distance gently pressing his lips to Sheik's.


	13. Chapter 10

Link took the kiss in the softness of Sheik's lips, the warmth and fullness. Link pulled Sheik against him tighter and moved his tongue

against Sheik's lips. He was pleasantly surprised when Sheik moaned and opened his mouth allowing Link's tongue to explore the warm cavern.

Sheik brushed his own tongue against Link's, they quickly began to battle for dominance, Sheik quickly gave in and allowed Link to take rule over his mouth. He moaned and

pushed himself closer to Link. Sheik had never been so forward, but in this moment he just wanted more, more of Link. He felt his skin becoming more and more warm as

Link's hands moved over him. Starting at his shoulders and working their way down his back to his hips, thrusting Sheik into him. Sheik gasped allowing Link to dive deeper

into his mouth. The kiss was filled with hunger, desire, need, and…. Love? Sheik grabbed a fistful of Link's tunic and pulled at it begging for it to come off. Link obliged

slipping his shirt over his head and grabbing for Sheiks own. Once both of their shirts were discarded Link Laid Sheik down onto the bedroll beneath him and thrust his hips

against Sheiks. Sheik let out a loud moan and arched his back. Link moaned and ran his lips down Sheiks jaw and collarbone before moving back up and kissing Sheik hotly.

Sheik and Link continued like this for another half hour before things began to slow. _"Now what?" _Sheik thought to himself. His body ached for Link and so did his heart, but

his mind was terrified. _"If we do this now and he doesn't want me after, we will never be able to be around one another again…"_ "Sheik, I…" Link began before there was a

sudden loud neighing. Sheik jumped up and pulled his shirt back on over his head "OPAL!" Sheik screamed running to the horses. Link pulled his shirt on and grabbed the

Master Sword and quickly followed behind. Sheik and Link arrived at the trees where the horses had been tethered to find the horses kicking out at a gang of Mobgoblins that

were approaching from all sides. Opal had a long gash on his lower flank, but he seemed more concerned about Epona then himself. As the Mobgoblins got closer to her he

would kick out and buck knocking or startling them away from her. Link drew the Master Sword and Sheik drew his throwing daggers. One Mobgoblin began to blow on a

horn, calling more Mobgoblins to the fray. Sheik hurled a throwing dagger straight into the horn blower's forehead. The battle Begins, Link quickly kills 10 Mobgoblins, Sheik

doing just as well his daggers hitting every mark perfectly. Link hacked through two more from in front of him when he heard Sheik scream his name. "LINK BEHIND YOU!"

Sheik yelled as he stabbed a Mobgoblin in the throat. He jumped over 5 and landed beside Link. He leapt up into the air and did a powerful kick to the giant Mobgoblin that

had been behind Link. The kick wasn't much but it was enough to make the giant stumble, when Sheik landed he swung out his legs knocking the giant down onto his back

crushing many Mobgoblins "Now Link!" Sheik yelled. Link jumped over Sheik and stabbed the Master Sword through the giant's throat. Blood surged from the wound as the

giant thrashed about on the ground, one of it's feet slamming into Sheik hurling him into a nearby tree. Sheik grunted as he fell to the ground. Link ripped the sword out of

the giant and ran to Sheik, hacking away at the Mobgoblins in his way. Link kneeled beside Sheik, "You okay?" Link asked grabbing Sheik's elbows and raising him to a

standing position. "Yeah, thanks." Sheik replied drawing a few more throwing daggers, they prepared to attack, but the Mobgoblins had all scattered running away back to

their hideout. Link approached Epona raising one hand to her face while the other grabbed her bridle. He crooned to her gently, Opal moved closer to her nudging her with

his nose. Sheik checked the cut sighing as he poured water and dabbed at it with clean cloth. He grabbed some wrap and wound it around the leg securing the wound behind

a nice layer of protective bandaging. He watched Opal nudge and nicker at Epona, who responded by rubbing her nose against the side of his neck. "It would seem they have

taken a liking to one another." Sheik stated his eyes moving to Link. Link grinned "They will make a lovely couple, and I can just imagine the foals." Link stated winking at

Sheik. Sheik stared at him surprised by his comment. "I suppose we should bring them into camp. This way we won't have to worry." Sheik murmured grabbing Opal's reigns

and guiding him back towards camp. Link smiled after him, remembering the scene that had just occurred between them earlier. "Sheik wait up."

Link called pulling Epona with him, catching up to Sheik and Opal. "About earlier…" Link started his face turning red with embarrassment. "Link, I don't understand any of

_this_…" Sheik said gesturing to the space between Link and himself. "But I really want to leave it for another day, right now we need to focus on our task. Link frowned but

knew he was right, at the moment they were on an important task from Zelda, what happened tonight would have to be enough until they finished their mission. Link sighed

his eyes taking in every detail of Sheik's body, his strong yet thin legs, his narrow hips and firm behind, his muscular chest and arms, at last his eyes landed on and lingered

over Sheik's face taking in his angelic beauty. Sheik's face slowly began to turn red as he felt Link's eyes travelling over his body and face. They reached camp and tethered

the horses to a tree nearby. The laid down on opposite sides of the fire. Before Sheik laid down for the night he picked up his shawl and rewrapped it around his face, to

Link's disappointment. Link stared at Sheik longing for more kisses from those hidden lips. Sheik had his eyes closed enough so that Link couldn't see him staring at him. He

could still feel Link's body and lips crashing against his own. He had never felt anything like it before his body felt so hot that he thought he may be catching a fever. Even

though he didn't understand it all, he knew he desperately wanted more. Once Link was asleep Sheik closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a deep sleep, his

dreams are filled with Link, himself and a hot spring filled with kissing and passionate pleasuring…


	14. Chapter 11

Zelda sighed the sun had rose only an hour ago, and already she was beyond frustrated. Barbarians were traveling through the mountain rage to the north threatening

Hyrule and its neighbor Termina. Unfortunately after The Seven Years of Darkness, the period were Ganondorf ruled Hyrule, both Hyrule and Termina were gravely impacted.

Hyrule's soldiers had been either slaughtered or warped into unrecognizable monsters. Termina, a powerful trading partner, had lost a huge amount of their limited food

supplies during Ganondorf's reign. Termina is known for its numerous iron mines, however the soil is very barren and growing food or tending to herds is nearly impossible. It

is for this reason that Hyrule and Termina established a unified trading project. Hyrule, with its beautiful fields and grassy plains, would cultivate crops and raise livestock for

Termina, and in exchange Termina would provide Hyrule with all the iron Hyrule could possible need. The unified trade was a wonderful endeavor as both sides were happy,

however after The Seven Years of Darkness, Hyrule and Termina both suffered greatly, the two countries were cut off. Termina's people starved while Ganondorf used all of

the iron to fashion his castle.

Because of this, the contract signed by the two nations had been destroyed and would have to be renewed. "Queen Zelda, I urge you take my words to heart and raise

the rate on the livestock we provide, require that they provide us with double the previously agreed amount of iron so that we can refashion all that was destroyed during…

Those dark times." The man speaking is one of Hyrule's advisors Lord Cadmar, a snobby and sexist man who feels Zelda should obey his every whim and allow herself to be

his puppet. "Lord Cadmar makes some excellent points your Highness, however I must urge that instead you require that Termina turn over access to ten of the nearest

mines so we can access the iron as needed, rather than wait for their shipments, then once we have enough we can cut all ties with Termina and stop turning our livestock

over to them." The next man speaking is Lord Drajek a very fat, but intelligent man. He was only interested in getting more and more for himself. Zelda rolled her eyes at

this, she was about to speak when another advisor cut in. "Rather than ask for ten mines perhaps we should require access to their best mines, and allow our soldiers to

guard the mines, as well as supervise the work of the Termina miners. This way we are using far less resources and can be sure we are receiving all of our iron." This is Lord

Raqull, he is a strict man who had been rumored to have had a servants mouth sown shut for sneaking a cookie. Zelda looked at him her purple eyes burning into his brown

ones, making him nervous. "I, your Highness, feel that rather than worry about trading with Termina, we should use their weak conditions to conquer their country and

expand Hyrule's borders and wealth." Lord Mardren said his voice cold and flat. He is rumored to have sold his soul to the Poes in exchange for eternal youth, the fact that he

looked to be in his late 20's while he is actually near his late 50's, doesn't help his case. Zelda stared at him shocked and appalled by his statement. "I suppose it is my turn

to speak." Lord Quanti's beautiful voice rang out. Lord Quanti is the only female remaining among the council now that Impa is a sage. Like Zelda she is empathetic toward

others and seeks only the best for the people and the country. "I believe that we should create an exact copy of the original agreement and continue to trade just as we

always have. Zelda watched as all eyes turned onto Quanti, the looks were filled with anger, annoyance, and loathing.

"You foolish woman." Cadmar began his voice filled with disdain. Mardren spoke next, "You can't possibly understand the chaos and degradation Hyrule has fallen into

because of The Seven Years of Darkness. We CANNOT afford to waste our livestock and resources to assist another country. We need to focus on ourselves and leave the

other countries to either fall to us, or tend to themselves." His voice was still flat but his eyes showed he was angered. "I must say that you are all wrong, I know of the

suffering, I know of the issues and the collapsing state, much better than any of you I am sure, but like we are struggling here, Termina is struggling as well, we should help

them and they will return the favor. We cannot allow the greed of a few destroy the relationship we have with our neighbor country!" Quanti shouted. Shouting and yelling

soon commenced everyone raised from their chairs, pointing and shouting in anger. Zelda remained seated watching the scene unfold. Zelda could feel the murderous intent

ebbing off of the angry council members. She slowly laid her hands upon the table and raised her head and stared at the faces of her council. _"They look more like savages_

_then royal council members."_ She thought to herself. She sensed the arrival of the Termina King and his council. Zelda waited a moment longer allowing the council to shame

themselves. "I think that is quite enough." Zelda spoke her voice overpowering the others. As she rose from her chair the flames rose high and turned a bright shade of red.

"If you are all done making complete fools of yourselves, the Termina King and his council have arrived, so if you will_ excussseee _me I will be going to greet our guest!" Zelda

yelled in annoyance as she turned toward the door her cloak billowing out behind her as she left the room and began walking toward the greeting hall.

The soldiers bowed and opened the doors before Zelda. She entered the greeting hall and stepped in front of the thrown waiting for the guest. A moment later the

soldiers announced the arrival of the Termina Council. "Allow them entrance." Zelda replied. The doors opened and in came the five members of the Termina Council.

"Welcome honored guest, to Hyrule, please make yourself at home for as long as you are in our country. I must ask, where is your King? I was told he would be in

attendance." Zelda asked curious, she had yet to meet the King of Termina, all she knows of him is that he is only a couple years older than herself and he is a wonderful

King and is both kind and compassionate. "His Majesty has been delayed, he shall be along shortly your Highness if you would like we can wait for him in the meeting

chambers." One of the council member replied as he bowed. "I hope he didn't meet any foul circumstances." Zelda replied concerned. "No your Highness needn't worry he

simply has a habit of admiring the scenery." Another council member replied. "Very well then I have had a lunch prepared for you all in the meeting chambers." Zelda replied

turning to a guard "Please show our honorable guest to the meeting chambers." The guard bowed and gestured for the council members to follow him. Zelda returned to the

council chamber, her council members seeming to have cooled down all turned to meet her gaze. "If you can all act civilized, our guest are here and I would appreciate it if

my council members could be with me so it is not six to one in there." Her voice was flat still annoyed by their previous actions. The council members nodded stunned silent

by her tone. "Good then let us go." Zelda nodded in affirmation gesturing for the council members to follow her to the meeting chambers. They walked slowly allowing the

Termina Council to enjoy their meal before the meeting. They finally arrived and entered the chambers taking their seats on the right side of the table across from the

Termina Council. At the head of the table is two chairs one for Queen Zelda and one for her guest, this time for the King of Termina. She sensed a presence being lead to the

chambers and stood up from her chair, her council as well as the Termina Council followed her quickly and rose to their feet. A soldier opened the door, receiving a nod from

Zelda he cleared his throat and announced "Presenting his Majesty, King Wyatt of Termina." At that a gorgeous man entered the room, he looked rather nervous, but his

green eyes showed a deep kindness and intellect. He bowed quickly Zelda copying his formality. "Your Highness, Queen Zelda, it is an honor to meet you." King Wyatt spoke

as he stood up straight a beautiful smile on his face, the light from the window catching his blonde hair revealing a few strands of red scattered in the mix. "It is an honor to

meet you as well Your Majesty, King Wyatt, please take a seat." Zelda gestured to the thrown beside her own. King Wyatt stood before the thrown waiting as Zelda took her

seat, once she was seated he lowered himself into the guest thrown, the council members quickly sliding into their own seats. _"Let the fun begin."_ Zelda thought to herself

watching the council members, both sides appeared as if thought they were prepared to do battle. _"Perhaps they should be…"_


	15. Chapter 12

Zelda listened intently as each member of the Termina Council introduced themselves. The short pudgy woman is Madam Fallik she is a powerful healer that is renowned

throughout Termina for her powers to restore the ill or wounded back to perfect health. Next is a tall muscular man named Lord Ellrick his dark black stringing curls cascade

over his brown eyes, he is the tactician of the Termina military, while his wife Sorceress/Madam Sori is the head of the magic fleet of Termina, she is blonde with orange

eyes, her body is well defined in all of the right places, however she wears a simple garb that hides her figure as much as possible. Next is Lord Lonavex a simple looking

man his short brown hair and hazel eyes, hidden by large spectacles, however his position as the head Scribe over Termina allows him access to the most confidential

documentation in all of Termina. Lastly is an ancient woman named Mistress Dawja, she has been on the Termina council for the last 65 years, she was there during the

signing of the original contract, she was the chief advisor as her knowledge and experience surpassed that of most, for someone of her advanced age however, she is rather

spry and enigmatic.

After the introductions are complete Zelda's Council introduce themselves and then the meeting begins. In the custom of Hyrule and Termina, contracts of this type go

through different stages first the council members each present their own view, next they each argue which parts of each proposed contact should be added to the next stage

of the contract once those parts are selected, this can take several hours, then these parts are edited and some are removed all together giving a rough form of the final

proposed contract. Then it is up to the council to ensure that each person feels each piece of the contract is prepared to its fullest, this takes a few more hours, once this is

done and the final proposed contract is written, the council must reach a unanimous decision on presenting it the royal members present, this would be Zelda and Wyatt.

Once this is agreed the proposed contract is passed unto the royal members, they can do three things, agree to the proposition by signing it, adjusting minor things such as

prices or quantities amongst themselves, or veto the contract all together forcing the council to alter it to until the royal member/members that declared a veto, are pleased.

Should all royal members veto the proposition, then the royal members may dismiss the council members and create a contract of their own, this will be revised by the

council at a later date and suggestions can be made, but the royal members are not required to follow these suggestions and may sign their proposed contract, passing it.

The council is mainly there to lay out the ground work or offer suggestions on how to improve the contract for their country.

Zelda and Wyatt sat quietly, watching and listening as each council member spoke. Zelda found it all to be rather tedious and boring. She could hear the time clock as

its ticks reverberated throughout the room. She sighed and straightened her back she had never understood the point of this, she nine times out of ten vetoed the

proposition, and had no doubt she would be doing the same here as well. These people save for herself and Quanti. The others, while wise and influential, were primarily

interested in their own pockets. Zelda realized that King Wyatt had not had a chance to eat anything before the meeting. _"Perfect."_ She thought to herself as she turned to

him. "King Wyatt, I am afraid I have been a most unhospitable host, as it would seem you were not given a chance to dine prior to this meeting which has the potential to

span for hours." Zelda muttered bowing her head apologetically. The King grinned "It is quite alright Queen Zelda as the blame is all mine for foolishly dawdling. Although I

only dawdled due to my admiration of your gorgeous country." The King replied. Being this close to him allowed Zelda to see the youth, joyousness, and even a hint of

mischief in those dazzling green eyes. "Queen Zelda, if I may say so, I find your eyes to be most beautiful, purple is one of my favorite colors." Wyatt whispered so the

councils wouldn't hear the two speaking. Zelda smiled "Thank you your Majesty, interestingly enough green is one of my favorite colors." She replied. Wyatt's boyish smile

grew. "If you would like, King Wyatt…" Zelda started before she was interrupted "Please Queen Zelda call me Wyatt." He muttered gently. "If I am to call you in such an

informal manner, then you shall address me as Zelda in turn." Zelda replied before continuing. "If you would like Wyatt I can escort you to the kitchen so you may dine

before we must participate in these affairs." She finished gesturing to the papers before the council members. "You needn't trouble yourself Zelda I am quite fine actually."

He replied when his stomach betrayed him with a low growl. Zelda grinned at him and he let out a defeated sigh. "Very well then, if it not a burden Zelda I would love to take

a moment for lunch." Zelda nodded before rising, the council members all turned their eyes to her noticing her for the first time since the meeting started. "King Wyatt and I

shall be taking a lunch while you work on finalizing a proposition, once you have everything finalized, send a page to come retrieve us." Zelda said turning to Wyatt. He rose

from his chair nodding nervously before following Zelda out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"You are quite impressive if I may say so." Wyatt said his eyes focused on the garden outside on the other side of the windows. "How do you mean?" Zelda asked

curious. "Well, just the way you command a room, it's so inspiring to others like me who have difficulty speaking to large masses." Wyatt replied quietly obviously

embarrassed by his shyness. "You are speaking to me perfectly fine." Zelda commented. "Yes, but I am very nervous with crowds." Wyatt replied chuckling nervously.

"Really, that must make things very difficult." Zelda replied. "Exceedingly." Wyatt replied nodding. "I'll let you in on a secret Wyatt, because I hope it will make you feel

better, but you must promise not to laugh." Zelda looked to Wyatt he nodded to her his face visibly filled with curiosity. Zelda exhaled and began. "Once, our family had

guest from all over here at the castle for a unified celebratory feast that is held here every 10 years. The next one will be coming next year as a matter of fact. Anyways,

everyone was there watching as my father and I entered the throne room, when I tripped over the rug. I fell down the steps and hit a table, I stopped with my legs up my

dress fell over my face revealing my undergarments to all of the attendants. To make matters worse, when I went to stand I slipped on the table cloth and pulled all of the

food down upon myself." Wyatt stared his eyes wide with shock. "What did you do after that?" He asked curious. "I tried to act with as much dignity as possible, I apologized

for the entire affair and for the ruined food and returned to stand beside my father. As I took my seat in my thrown next to my fathers, I cried silently to myself." Zelda had

grown more and more quiet as she told her story. "Why did you tell me this?" Wyatt asked. "Well whenever I have to speak to a crowd I remember how embarrassed I was

at that time and think to myself _No matter what you do, NOTHING will ever be as embarrassing as that, so there is nothing to worry _about_._ Thinking like that makes one feel

as if though there is no risk of making a fool of themselves, so they feel more confident. I am hoping you can adopt this and will be able to use it to help yourself to feel more

comfortable while speaking to crowds." Zelda finished smiling lightly to Wyatt. He nodded solemnly "Thank for sharing something so personal with me Zelda, I will take your

words to heart, I know this will help me with public speaking tremendously." He said confidently as he locked his eyes onto Zelda's. Zelda smiled "I am glad you think so,

now let us get you that lunch I promised, Shall we?" Zelda asked. Wyatt nodded "That would be marvelous, thank you." Wyatt replied when his stomach rumbled loudly, him

and Zelda met each other's gaze before bursting into fits of laughter as they entered the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 13

The cooks were not in, as there are many kitchens throughout the castle and they were currently preparing the dinner feast for the Zelda, Wyatt and the two

councils. Zelda led Wyatt to a stool at the bar and approached the large cookery station. Fortunately for Zelda, the cooks had an array of food jams, sliced ham and

cheese, bread, even a few cakes were prepared. Zelda carried a tray with the array of meat, cheese, bread and cakes over to where Wyatt sits. He quickly jumps off

the stool and goes to grab the tray. She turns slightly a smile on her face "How very polite of you, but you are my guest." Zelda replied gesturing with her chin

toward his chair, meaning for him to sit. He grinned "Quite the independent one." He chuckled as he returned to his seat. Zelda carried the tray the rest of the way

with no problem. What many people don't know about their oh-so-lovely Queen Zelda is that she trains daily with either trainers, Sheik, Link or alone, in physical

fitness, fighting, swordplay, archery, even honing her magic abilities. In simple terms one could say that Zelda is one "Badass Queen" She can easily take on most

opponents and is even able to hold her own against Link and Sheik. She smiles she isn't so much proud that she can kick some serious ass, but she is more proud of

the fact that she doesn't need to be watched over and cared for as other women of nobility do. She set the tray down upon the table and spread out the two plates

and silverware.

Wyatt watched her quietly and waited politely until she reached for something, but she refused. "After you." Zelda said as she bowed her head. Wyatt starts to

argue but sighs in defeat and reaches for a chunk of bread. Zelda smiles "You learn quickly." Zelda says as she grabs for a glass jug filled with clean water. She

poured herself a glass and then inclines her head toward Wyatt's glass. "Yes please." He answers her silent question. He watches as the water fills his glass and Zelda

sets the jug back down on the table. "I apologize for the lack of a more appetizing meal, but all of our best is being used for the meal tonight." Zelda said to Wyatt.

He shook his head "There is no need, I actually enjoy things like this." Wyatt said gesturing with a wave of his hands to the simple meal before the two of them. "I'm

sorry?" Zelda said her voice confused. "Well, when you have lived a life filled with lavishness every single day, it becomes boring, so simple things are very

fascinating to me." Wyatt replied with a shrug. Zelda nodded understandingly. "I do not mean to sound as if though I do not appreciate my blessings, I know there

are many people out there that are struggling and starving, but I wish I could have a brief reprieve from the hustle and bustle of being a member of royalty." Wyatt

murmured as he picked at the food before him. Zelda nodded.

She can remember all too well the feelings Wyatt is explaining. She still has that urge to run away from the courts for a day… or week. Just enjoy some time

alone or exploring the forest with Link and Sheik. As a child she was fascinated by the world outside of the castle walls. Her father never allowed her to leave the

castle during her first nine years of life. It wasn't until Ganondorf arrived forcing Impa to take Zelda and flee from the castle, that she had ever set foot outside of the

castle walls. During her exile with Impa, she trained all day and night, spending all of her time outside of any warm or safe homes. Instead she spent her time high in

the mountains between Hyrule and Termina in the secret village of the Sheikah Tribe. The village had been abandoned hundreds of years ago according to Impa. The

Sheikah had moved closer to civilization as time moved on in an attempt to meet and understand the different tribes of Hyrule. Zelda looked up to meet the king's

gaze realizing then he had been staring at her. "You are to stay here two weeks, is that correct?" Zelda asked. Wyatt nodded "Yes Zelda, will that inconvenience you,

because if it will then we….." Zelda cut him off "No, no, no I was merely asking because perhaps, if we are able to finish this contract business then perhaps we can

escape for a day, I can show you my lovely country." Zelda said smiling. Wyatt grinned "I would love that very much your Highness, however if we are able to see

your country, you must make time to come and visit Termina. We don't have beautiful fields as you, but there are many beauties to behold." He replied. "That sounds

wonderful, so we are in agreement?" Zelda asked extending her hand. Wyatt nodded and shook it gently before raising it to his lips. Zelda kept herself calm and

composed but his lips felt like silk against her hand. He rose and spoke "I hope that our two councils are able to come to such a speedy and pleasant agreement."

Zelda chuckled "As do I, now let us eat." Zelda said gesturing to scarcely touched food.

They had just finished their meal when a page appeared at the doorway. "Your Majesty, your Highness, pardon my intrusion, but your councils request your

presence as they have come to an agreement." The page boy said quickly while he bowed to the King and Queen. Zelda smiled at him gently. "Thank you for coming

for us." Zelda said as her and Wyatt rose and followed the young page back to the meeting hall. Upon entering the meeting hall Zelda was hit by waves of anger. As

the council stood to greet Zelda and Wyatt, Zelda looked at the council members to find that they were all glaring at one another, except for Mistress Dawja and Lord

Quanti both women seemed unhappy, but neither seemed surprised by whatever outcome had occurred. Zelda glanced at Wyatt to find him looking around the room

as well, he seemed to feel the energy as he rubbed at his elbow nervously. They reached their thrones, Zelda gestured for all to sit. Once everyone was in their seats

Zelda and Wyatt were each passed a parchment, each exactly the same as the other. Zelda took in a breath and began to read.

Zelda, being a fast reader quickly read and reread the proposed contract. _"This is outrageous!" _Zelda thought clenching her fist. The contract proposed basically

stated that Termina would relinquish the nearest 20 mines and in exchange Hyrule would turn over 100 acres of land and 20 animals of each livestock breed… _"This is _

_pure foolishness, neither country will benefit, nor will either country be working together, how will this forge bonds against the barbarians that are approaching?" _

Zelda was very annoyed, but she kept her gaze down waiting for Wyatt to finish reading. She spared a glance in his direction, noticing his face was blank and void of

any emotion, his eyes moved over the paper one last time before he lowered it to the table. Zelda raised her head her eyes locking onto the council. She rose from

her chair "I Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, hereby refuse this proposed contract. I find that this proposition is lacking in any cooperation between our two nations, nor do I

see how this will aid either of our countries in the future." Zelda's voice is filled with her power and bravery and her words ring with truth, she can only

hope that Wyatt will see the contract as she has. Wyatt slowly rose from his thrown looking over the council members and spoke "I King Wyatt of Termina, refuse this

contract, I fear that this contract will not aid the people of Hyrule or Termina." Zelda sighed in relief and rose from her chair. "We have spoken, as of now this council

is disbanded until King Wyatt and myself have our own contract prepared." Zelda spoke Wyatt finished "You are all dismissed." He commanded. The councils of

Hyrule and Termina rose silently from their chairs most filled with extreme anger, while a couple were relieved. Each bowed before exiting the chamber leaving Zelda

and Wyatt alone.


	17. Chapter 14

Zelda and Wyatt quickly set their copies of the proposed contracts aside. They then pulled two blank parchments out as well as

two quills and an ink jar. Dipping their quills into the jar Zelda and Wyatt's hands brushed against one another's, they quickly jumped

apologizing nervously. Zelda cleared her mind reminding herself that she needed to do everything in her power to protect her nation,

while doing as much as she could to aid Termina. She looked at Wyatt his green eyes were focused intently on the parchment he had set

before him, but his quill, like Zelda's, was frozen hovering over it dripping ink into a puddle on the parchment beneath. They both

frowned, ideas swirling around in their heads. _"I need something to base this off of." _Zelda thought to herself unable to decide on how she

should start. She looked to the large throne at the back of the room when a memory came back to her. When Ganondorf began his

invasion, her father showed her a secret compartment in the throne where he had hidden all of Hyrule's most important documentation,

including the Termina-Hyrule Trade Agreement. "I just remembered that I have a copy of the original contract, do you think it might help

us to get ideas for this one?" Zelda asked her and Wyatt looking up from their ink blobs to meet each-others gaze. "Of course!" Wyatt said

smacking his palm to his forehead, which Zelda found to be quite amusing and cute. "I brought a copy as well, but had forgotten about it."

Wyatt exclaimed as he reached for a pack that had been left by Mistress Dawja had left behind. He removed a cylindrical container from

the pack, as he opened it Zelda rose and went to the back of the throne. She bent down and pushed the button hidden beside the back left

leg. The compartment opened, Zelda flipped through the documents until she found the one she was looking for. She quickly closed the

hidden compartment and returned to the desk setting the two contracts side by side. On each contract were the signatures of Zelda and

Wyatt's grandfathers as well as Mistress Dawja's and the rest of the council, all dead now, from both Hyrule and Termina. The contracts

were exactly the same word for word. The contract was written ten years before The War of Hyrule, making it sixty years old. It states:

_On this the 21__st __day of August in the year of 1328AFDN, we, the Kings and the councils of the neighboring countries Hyrule and _

_Termina decree a new trade policy between Hyrule and Termina. Hyrule shall provide 600 acres of land, as well as the estimated amount of _

_livestock, and plant life that can be successfully sustained there, to be agriculture for the nation of Termina. In exchange, Termina will _

_provide Hyrule with 400 tons of sheeted Iron. The exchange of goods will commence starting the 31__st__day of September and shall continue _

_to be exchanged once a month each month of the year. This contract shall only become void if, the nations of Termina and Hyrule enter into _

_a war, the agreed amount of exchange is not met, or should either Hyrule or Termina fall under a new form of government. _

_This contract is issued and enacted by,_

_King Daphnes I of Hyrule King Neqrod of Termina_

_Initials of the Council of Hyrule Initials of the Council of Termina_

_ID, XS, RM, TW, RR DJ, FA, HP, DM, AV_

Zelda and Wyatt looked over the contract a few more times before looking at one another. "This seems like a wonderful contract

that has no need of revision…" Zelda started trailing off towards the end. "But is there a way that our countries could participate more? I

would like our nations to be more than just neighboring trade countries, I would like Hyrule and Termina to be sister countries." Wyatt

murmured nervously glancing up to look at Zelda's eyes to see if she felt the same. Zelda felt like hugging him, _"FINALLY SOMEONE THAT _

_FEELS THE SAME!"_ She thought excitedly as she composed herself. "I think that is a wonderful idea, and who knows, if it works for us

maybe the other surrounding nations will be do the same and join us." Zelda said smiling to the King who went from looking nervous to

excited. "Yes I am so happy you agree!" Wyatt exclaimed happily. "First things first though, we still need to establish a trading proposal, I

feel that anything else will need to be included on another contract proposal, which will require another meeting with the councils…"

Zelda stated. "Perhaps we should simply use the previous contract? After all it never caused problems and it was always more than

enough between our two nations." Wyatt suggested "I think that is a wonderful idea, we shall recopy these," Zelda stated gesturing to the

old contracts. "Then we will meet with the councils, have this signed, and then inform them that we shall be having another proposal to

negotiate." Zelda finished. Wyatt nodded happily as he set to work copying his own, Zelda set to work on hers they were soon finished and

had the old contracts hidden back in their hiding spots. Zelda called the page asking him to retrieve the members of the councils.

The council members returned to the room nervously. Each one bowed before taking their seats. "We have come to an

agreement upon the contract for our trade. We also have another proposal we would like all of you to think about for the next week."

Zelda spoke before turning to Wyatt giving him the floor. "We have decided that our two countries shall no longer be simple trading

partners, we want strong bonds to form between our countries, our people, and ourselves." Wyatt paused his eyes quickly flicking to Zelda

before he continued. "We will give you all one week to mull this idea over, think of the possibilities of two nations, each powerful in their

own way, coming together as sister nations." The council was silent. Some looked pleased, some uncertain, and others were completely

outraged. "For now however, we need you all to look over these proposed contracts, and if there are no issues to be seen, we will sign

them into effect." After carefully studying the contracts the councils signed. So it is passed that…:

_On this the 28__th__day of July in the year of 1398AFDN, we, the Queen of Hyrule and King of Termina, accompanied by the councils of _

_our countries decree a new trade policy between Hyrule and Termina. Hyrule shall provide 600 acres of land, as well as the estimated _

_amount of livestock, and plant life that can be successfully sustained there, to be agriculture for the nation of Termina. In exchange, _

_Termina will provide Hyrule with 400 tons of sheeted Iron. The exchange of goods will commence starting the 31__st__day of August and shall _

_continue to be exchanged once a month each month of the year. This contract shall only become void if, the nations of Termina and Hyrule _

_enter into a war, the agreed amount of exchange is not met, or should either Hyrule or Termina fall under a new form of government. _

_This contract is issued and enacted by,_

_Queen Zelda III of Hyrule King Wyatt of Termina_

_Initials of the Council of Hyrule Initials of the Council of Termina_

_CJ, DS, RV, MW, QX DJ, LH, SY, EK, FL_

Zelda and Wyatt exited the meeting hall shortly after the council members discussing potential plans for the next meeting. Zelda

stopped and turned to Wyatt. "We have one week free, so if you would still like, I would like to show you Hyrule." Zelda smiled to him.

Wyatt grinned and nodded excitedly "I would love that very much Zelda." Wyatt replied. "Good, then let us get started!" Zelda said

laughing as the two raced out of the castle and to the stables. Zelda grabbed her sword latching it to her belt and bow and arrows and

grabbed the reigns for Razu, her beautiful white horse, while Wyatt grabbed his horse Storm, a black and grey mare, He removed his own

sword and latched it to his hip before the two jumped onto their horses and raced off into Hyrule fields to begin Wyatt's grand tour.


	18. Chapter 15

**OKAY EVERYONE... ****_Firstly I apologize for the lack of updates lately, I have had a rough week to say the least... Anyways, here is the next chapter... There is _****_MINOR sexual content_** (really it's nothing major bad, I don't think anyone will be offended or made uncomfortable by it but I wanna warn you all anyways) **So if you wanna skip that, I will have BOLD "********" BEFORE AND AFTER just for you, because I want everyone to be happy... Thank You all again for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy  
Dray(:**

Link yawned loudly before he took into consideration that Sheik may still be asleep. He jerked his eyes open and grimaced as the

morning light blinded him. He turned his head in the direction Sheik had been sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes to find no sign of the

Sheikah. He frowned, _"Where did he go?"_ Link wondered curiously. Sitting up, he stretch his arms out in front of him. Link climbs to his

feet and moves the strap of the Master Sword's sheath so that it is fastened against his back. He sighs, the Master Sword has become a

form of comfort to Link since he first removed it from its pedestal. He couldn't understand it entirely, but with the Master Sword near him,

he felt his loneliness and fears drift away, almost as if though the sword is a companion. Link frowned at this thought… "Navi…" Link

whispered tears coming to his eyes. _"Where is she? Is she okay? Why… Why did she leave me alone?" _These thoughts have plagued Link for

the last four years. The day that Link defeated Ganondorf, is also the last day he had seen his dear friend. He would have went into a

depression if it weren't for two things, his duty to Hyrule, and Sheik. Still he often wondered where the estranged fairy had vanished off to,

and if he would ever see her again.

Link walked through the woods in search of Sheik when he heard something from up ahead. He followed the noise listening as it

got louder and louder until he was certain he was right next to it. He glanced up and happened to see a flash of white. _"Sheik!" _Link

realized as he slipped back behind the tree. He looked through the branches of the great tree finding the white, purple and red that

adorned the blonde Sheikah's clothes. Sheik had his eyes closed and his harp in hand. Link listened as Sheik played a beautiful melody that

drifted gently through the air. Link felt himself relax as the music swirled all around him. The music suddenly took a rise in tone and Link

felt a burst of energy pulse through his body, invigorating him in an instance. Link stood still continuing to listen as the song slowly and

softly reached an end. Link watched Sheik a few moments longer before stepping forward into the opening beneath Sheik. Sheik looked

down at Link his red eyes piercing Link to the core. From Link's viewpoint Sheik looked like and angel, his golden harp in hand while his

blonde hair blew in the wind. Sheik sat there a moment longer before he vanished. Link looked around for the Sheikah when Sheik

suddenly appeared against the trunk of the tree. Link smiled and approached Sheik slowly. "What was that song?" Link asked curiously.

"_The Song of Dawn _it is played at the rise of the sun, so that its listeners can be filled with energy for the day." Sheik replied.

Link grinned "Well…" Link said his voice becoming husky "I certainly feel energized…" Link said in almost a seductive growl as he

came to stand in front of Sheik. "How about you?" Link asked as he rested his hand on the tree trunk to the left of Sheik's face. His face a

mere inch from Sheik's. Sheik felt that extreme heat building inside of him and his mouth began to water as Link's breath, voice, scent and

closeness began to fog his mind. Link began to lean closer Sheik felt anxious but he also felt an extreme need, a need for Link. When Sheik

didn't retreat or resist, Link made his move. ********Link quickly grabbed Sheik's hips and pressed their bodies, as well as their lips together,

his tongue moved quickly, tracing Sheik's lips before diving into his mouth. Sheik moaned his mind fogging more as his body began to

betray him. He soon found himself moving his hands through Link's hair before sliding down to wrap around Link's shoulders. Link moved

on instinct he tightened his hold on Sheik's hips before pressing him harder into the tree and lifting him up off the ground. Link began

grinding his hips into Sheik's feeling Sheik's as well as his own erection becoming harder and harder as they grinded against each other

through the fabric of their clothes. Link moved his hands down Sheik's sides until he reached his ass, he grabbed ahold giving each cheek a

tight squeeze.******** Sheik's jerked at this contact, causing him to slam the back of his head into the tree behind him. "OUCH!" Sheik yelled

pushing Link away straightening his legs so he landed on his feet as Link stumbled backwards nearly tripping. "What the hell Link, what do

you think you're doing!?" Sheik demanded. Before Link could speak Sheik continued "Keep your hands off of me." Link was surprised by

this "You didn't seem to mind just a moment ago." Link replied he was both confused and annoyed by this sudden change, due to all of the

action he and Sheik had just gone through both of them were in a very… Uncomfortable situation, Link could clearly see that Sheik was

aroused just as he was so why was he behaving this way? _"Oh Link if you could only understand, I want YOU, all of you not just a fling or _

_sex every now and then, and if I let you do whatever you want now, how can we ever work toward something more in our relationship? I _

_want you so badly, but this is all to sudden and way to fast. I picture something more romantic for our first time, I don't see us just fucking _

_in the woods like animals… I want… Love." _Sheik met Link's eyes "I'm sorry Link." Sheik whispered. Link's eyes widen in surprised and then

took on a softer look of concern. "I'm sorry Sheik I don't know what has come over me. Please forgive me for my behavior." Link replied as

he approached the Sheikah. "It's okay." Sheik replied ducking his head in embarrassment. "Perhaps…" Link started as he came to stand

before Sheik. "Perhaps we can take things… slower?" "I can't hide it from you anymore Sheik, I care about you deeply, and I don't want

anything to come between us…" Link trailed off embarrassed, he glanced at Sheik to find the young man staring at him. "I… I would like

that very much Link." Sheik murmured nervously. Link grinned at him "Well then, now that that is settled, we had better get a move on."

Link said cheerfully as he gestured for Sheik to walk with him back to camp. They returned and cleared everything packing it all back up.

They walked the horses down to the water allowing them to drink before they had to return to their journey.

Link watched Sheik standing next to Opal as the horse drank from the water Sheik gently ran his fingers along the large horse's

neck. Link smiled Sheik was definitely not a people's person, but Sheik had a soft spot for animals of all kinds. Link felt Epona nudge his

hand he looked down at her smiling "You want something girl?" Link asked. The horse snorted loudly. Link chuckled and reached into the

pack on Epona's side. "Want a carrot?" Link asked as he held it up to her. She quickly bit into the carrot eating it happily out of Link's hand.

Once it was all gone she licked his hand clean and neighed appreciatively. Link looked up to see Sheik quickly turn his face away trying to

hide that he had been watching Link. "Sheik." Link called to the other man Sheik turned back to him "Yes Link?" Sheik replied. Link walked

around Epona and came to stand in front of Sheik. Link slowly reached out and ran his fingers through Sheik's hair, he looked down into

Sheik's eyes. "We need to move forward." Sheik nodded in response, they both quickly jumped onto their horses and began their next day

of traveling. As Sheik rode a thought came to mind about when Link had said "We need to move forward." _"Did he mean our journey to _

_The Gerudo Fortress, or did he mean… us?" _Sheik felt his stomach doing flips as his hopes rose higher then he had ever been willing to

allow them to rise. _"Please let him mean both…"_ Sheik thought a smile on his masked face.


	19. Chapter 16

SORRY.. For the late update (I try to update every Sunday and it is now Monday night) but I have had a LONG, TIRING week and had little time to write. I hope you can forgive me, please enjoy this new chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy what is to come. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review, I LOVE reviews they often make me smile when I am having a difficult day and they give me new and creative ideas. Thank you all again Love you all so much... Okay enough from me here it is Chapter 16 3 (PS this chapter is a bit more of a story time chapter, it will be helpful info later on, but there isn't really any action in this chapter... SORRY, but excitement coming in the next chapter maybe possibly... I hope so) (;  
Dray(:

Link rode Epona beside Sheik and Opal. The day had been uneventful and they had made great progress, if they kept a good pace they

should arrive at The Gerudo Fortress within the next couple of days. Link frowned "_And then what?" _He thought to himself. Sheik had not

said a word since they began traveling this morning, which is worrying Link. He glanced over his eyes laying on the Sheikah through his

golden locks. He stared at Sheik, taking in every single detail in from the curve of his hips, to his bright red eyes. Link has never thought of

himself as a sexual person, he never really had felt interested in anyone male or female in the past, but ever since meeting Sheik on that

day he awoke from his seven year slumber, he had never been the same. Link remembered himself rushing to each temple to meet the

Sheikah boy there, and learn a new song from him. Link smiled at the memories, after defeating Ganondorf, Link returned the Ocarina of

Time to Zelda and it is now safely tucked away in her royal chambers. Link was fine with this, he played on the ocarina he had kept with

him all these years that had been given to him by his good friend Saria.

((((YES HE KEPT THE OCARINA WHAT KINDA JERK THROWS AWAY A GIFT THAT SPECIAL)))))

This ocarina however, is a normal musical instrument, and although it sounds beautiful, it cannot be used to warp to each Temple

as the Ocarina of Time can. While it can be used to play the Sun Song, the Song of Storms, and Saria's Song, Link can no longer remember

how to play them after his battle with Ganondorf.

((((When Link landed the final blow to Ganondorf the power released knocked Link backwards and slammed his head into a concrete slab, this caused him to lose some of the memories from his childhood adventures. He can no longer remember these three songs, and he can no longer remember why exactly Princess Ruto thinks they are engaged…))))

Link pulled out Saria's gift and pressed it to his lips. He began to play Epona's Song, he is quickly greeted with a joyous neigh from

the brown horse, who loves the song so much she will gallop across Hyrule to find the player of the song. Opal even moved closer so that

he could listen to the beautiful and relaxing song. Sheik watches Link play for a few moments, taking in the beauty of Link in the evening

light. He then pulls out his harp and begins to play the song as well quickly synchronizing his melodious harp with the clear song coming

from Link's ocarina. Link glances at Sheik surprised, but continues to play. They continue like this for a few more moments before the song

reaches its end.

Sheik returns his harp to… Wherever it came from…Link returned the ocarina to its pouch before turning to Sheik "You

sound wonderful on the harp." Link stated enthusiastically. Sheik inclined his head "Thank you Link, you have become very talented with

the ocarina." Sheik replied. Link smiled, eager to continue the conversation, Link asked "How did you learn to play the harp?" Sheik replied

quickly "All Sheikah know how to play the harp." Link was surprised by this "Everyone? Why the harp?" He asked curious. Sheik looked to

the sun before replying "The first Sheikah ever where absolutely devoted to the Goddesses. Hylia, Farore, Din, and Nayru where the center

of everything for the Sheikah." Sheik started to continue before he was interrupted "Hylia?" Link asked confused. Sheik nodded "Yes, Hylia

is The Goddess of Magic. She is called _Hylia'lemanabradenesheik _in the Sheikah language…" Before Link could ask Sheik continued "It

means "Hylia the Mother of All Shadows" she is the Goddess of the Sheikah people, it is believed among our people that in the beginning

she created the Sheikah herself apart from the living beings created by The Goddess Farore, which may explain why we have always been

separate from other beings. Anyways, after the creation of all, The Goddesses returned to Otherworld where they live to watch over the

world and things they had created, however soon the world became filled with turmoil, see along with the creation of all things the

Goddesses created two things by accident. During their departure back to Otherworld, Their powers combined for a brief moment creating

both The Triforce, and a great evil, a God known in that time as Demise. After years of war between the inhabitants of the Earth, Demise

gained enough power to stand against The Goddesses and rule over the world. The Goddesses Farore, Din, and Nayru were greatly

sorrowed by this because they all knew what needed to be done, but none wanted to make the sacrifice. Hylia however took it upon

herself to save the world. She joined forces with the beings of the world to fight against Demise and his demons, but even that was not

enough. She found a warrior of pure heart and great skill, and crafted a sword out of her very immortal essence, she called this part of

herself Fi, it was the cool calculating emotionless part of the Goddess. The sword that was created, is the very sword you have now." Sheik

stared at the Master Sword for a brief moment before continuing. "She was then recreated with the last of her magic into a young human

woman, her and the young warrior who wielded The Master Sword fought together and were able to seal away Demise and his demons,

then Hylia took the sword and severed the Earth. Fi used the power to raise the part of Earth carved away up into the sky; sadly, the young

hero died from the battle with Demise, leaving Hylia to rise with the other humans into the sky." Before she left she gave to the matriarch

of the Sheikah The Harp of The Goddesses, this harp is equal in power to the Ocarina of Time. Hylia also informed the matriarch of our

tribe that one day one of our tribe would use the harp to help save the world from destruction, many assumed it would be the matriarch

herself, but out of fear that Demise would return she took in all of the magic she could from the world, both light and darkness and fused

herself with a powerful weapon called The Staff of Shadows and sealed herself away in a realm unknown." Sheik removed his harp and

showed it to Link. "This harp is a replica, the real harp is stowed away awaiting the day that it is played by the chosen hero." Sheik looks

very moved from this tale, Link smiles at him "Wouldn't you be the hero then Sheik? After all your harp is what helped me to save Hyrule

all those years ago." Link asked, Sheik shook his head. "We, that is the members of our tribe, are each given a test to see whether or not

we are the one destined to play the harp. On our twelfth birthday, we enter the chamber where the harp is set and attempt to play, if

music sounds, then the hero his found. When I attempted, I plucked at the harp strings, but not a single sound emanated from it. None has

yet been able to make a single sound pass from the harp." Sheik finished quietly, remembering the dead silence and his disappointment at

not being chosen. Link shrugged "Well I don't understand why it's not you Sheik, I mean you've got it all, talent, intelligence, looks, you

may not be the harps chosen one but you are….." Link trailed off realizing what he was about to say. "Anyways, I think you would be

perfect for the job." Link murmured embarrassed. Sheik smiled behind his mask, "Thank you Link that is very kind of you." Sheik replied

gently. Link frowned "Well back to your story about the spirit Fi, why haven't I met her? She has never appeared to me before." Link

asked. "Fi is said to be in a sleep that is outside of time, and she will only awaken when she is needed, but if she ever were to awaken The

Master Sword would be much more powerful." Sheik explained. "Well although I am curious about this spirit, I hope there is never need

for me to meet her." Link replied when he heard a loud howl he looked around realizing it hard gotten dark. "We'd better camp for the

night." Link said as he pull Epona to a stop. Opal and Sheik stooped beside him Sheik jumped down from Opal and set to work gathering

wood for a fire, while Link tethered the horses.

Once the fire was lit the two laid on opposite sides of the fire to sleep for the night. "Sheik?" Link whispered. "Hmm?" Sheik

replied half asleep. "So if I have the Master Sword, which is purely good, and there is a staff somewhere that contains good and evil, is

there an evil weapon out there somewhere?" Link asked. "Yes, there is." Sheik replied his voice growing cold. "The Sword of Demise. It,

like The Master Sword, and The Staff of Shadows has a spirit within it, this spirit is the most powerful and evil of all the demons. His name

is Ghirahim, he is the opposite of Fi, he is chaotic and vile, a being of desire, lust, power, and hatred but his powers are equal to that of

Fi's. The Sword of Demise is said to always follow the reincarnated evil left over from Demise. Fortunately, like Fi Ghirahim to is in a deep

sleep and can only be awoken when the evil is in danger of utter destruction, while you have vanquished Ganondorf, I doubt that all evil

has been purged from the world." Sheik murmured obviously nervous about the topic. "Thank you for telling me so much Sheik, it really

means a lot to me." Link replied. Sheik quickly replied "Of course Link, for someone of importance, ignorance can be deadly." Link gulped

nervously, deciding he had better call it a night before Sheik scared him anymore Link called out a "good night" to Sheik and drifted into

sleep, his dreams that night filled with swords, staffs, spirits, harps, ocarina's, and his dazzling Sheikah…


	20. Chapter 17

**Okay all readers first of all... How are you today? (: Now then, I would like to offer a little forewarning, there isn't "sex" in this chapter, buttttt there is a description of some very ummmmm interesting/erotic sex relations. Not very descriptive, I just felt it necessary to describe the character in a better way... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all and don't forget to drop a review. (:  
Dray(:**

The young man yawned loudly groaning as the sunlight blinded him through the window. He smacked his lips as he sat up in bed the

blanket falling off of his bare chest. He glanced around the room "I really should clean this place up." He murmured to himself, knowing

that wouldn't happen anytime soon. He threw the blanket off of him letting it tumble to the floor, he slowly stood allowing the sunlight to

warm his naked body. He walked up to the window staring out at the small village. "I wonder what is in store for me today." He said

quietly as he pulled on his clothes. He slipped out of his room and through the empty house. _"I wonder where Sheik is now."_ He thought to

himself as he glanced into Sheik's room. Ever since Sheik had become Zelda's personal bodyguard, he rarely came here. The man sighed,

although he would never admit it to anyone, he had become very lonely since Sheik moved away. He scavenged around in the mess of a

kitchen, finding a rotten apple and stale bread. Groaning he moved out of the kitchen and moved to the restroom. He used the cool water

in the wash bucket to clean his face, then he tidied his hair and moved grabbed a basket and a few rupees before opening the front door

and exiting his untidy abode.

He moves through the small village with ease, he is loved and respected by all in his home town. He lived in the small and secluded

village of the Sheikah tribe, his blood red eyes moved in all directions scanning for anything he may want to eat. The village of the Sheikah

is hidden near Kakariko village, the village the Sheikah lived in years before the War of Hyrule, now the village has changed into a

residential abode for Hyrulians, Gorons, and Zoras, a very cozy place to live. Built upon a city that had once participated in dark arts,

torture, experiments, and other vile things. The Sheikah of that time were not very kind. Capturing outsiders, they used their souls to learn

new and dark magics. The Shadow Temple, and the chamber beneath the well, were both remnants of this dark time. While the Sheikah

are by no means evil, this particular era for the Sheikah proved to be a breaking point for the tribe. The War of Hyrule was a bitter fight

between the dwellers of Hyrule, with the assistance of the Sheikah who had turned against their dark tribesmen, and these dark Sheikah.

The war was filled with sorrow and destruction, with the ending of the war, the ending of the Sheikah tribe was inevitable. By magics

unknown, all Sheikah women, both good and evil, died. Now all that remains are the few males and the one Sheikah woman powerful

enough to withstand the evil magic, the young man's mother Impa, the leader of the Sheikah and the Sage of Shadows.

He smiled at one of the old men passing by on the street almost robotically. In his mind however, his thoughts were lost on his dear

mother and his cousin Sheik. He sighed remembering the day Sheik had come to live with them. 20 years ago, shortly after Sheik had been

born, his father was killed in battle and his mother died from the mysterious curse that killed all of the women in the Sheikah tribe, except

for his own mother. Impa took in Sheik without hesitation for him as well as for her dear sister. Sheik and the young man had gotten along

very well from the start, they saw one another as brothers. Sheik knew all along though that of course he was not Impa's son. His name

"Sheik" literally means "Shadow" in the Hyrulian language. The naming of a child was a special and momentous occasion that was

performed by the tribe elders, but the elders had turned their backs upon the tribe, becoming the leaders of the dark Sheikah. Because of

this Impa chose to name him "Sheik" so that he could always have a piece of the original Sheikah tribe. Sheik not only was never given an

official name, he was also the last Sheikah child born. Being the youngest of a dying tribe takes a drastic toll on a person, Sheik excluded

himself from others. Everything Sheik knows now about being a Sheikah came from Impa, her knowledge, wisdom, and power quickly

allowed Sheik to become very gifted and intelligent. Sheik is more intelligent and is a better fighter then any other Sheikah, save Impa

herself. Because of this, Impa spent most of her time and energy toward Sheik leaving her son alone. He didn't mind, even though it was

HIS mother, he understood that Sheik had lost it all, he would do anything to keep Sheik happy. Even though he felt this way, he often got

himself into some bad deals.

The young man was approaching a small store run outside of an old man's home. "Hello Alec'lecuoridosheik!" The old man

shouted to the younger Sheikah. He grinned "Good day Mr. Wera." Alec replied reaching the front of the store. "How can I help you

today?" The old man asked. I just need something light to eat, I will have to run to Castle Town to pick up some things." Alec replied as he

grabbed an apple and pulled out a blue rupee. "Oh no, that will be a gift." Alec frowned. "Mr. Wera, I can't take this for free." Alec replied

setting the blue rupee down before the old man. Mr. Wera shook his head and took the rupee handing Alec three green rupees in

exchange. Alec thanked the old man and turned towards the only entrance and exit to the Sheikah tribe, well the only one that was used

by the Sheikah, Alec had a few secret exits he used to use frequently. Although Alec is a good man, he at one time was very mischievous

and a huge risk taker. It had become common among the Sheikah for men to be "together" since the only woman available was Impa, and

she had made it quite clear that she was not interested. Socially speaking it is accepted for Sheikah men to date other SHEIKAH men. Being

with anyone male or female outside of the Sheikah tribe is strictly forbidden, even though it could potentially save the Sheikah tribe if they

were to take Hyrulian women as brides. Although Alec wasn't interested in Hyrulian women, he was very interested in the men. His first

encounter of a sexual kind was with a Sheikah man of course, Alec was about fifteen years old at the time. It was nice, comfortable… and

boring. Alec craved something more interesting and dangerous. His next time was with a huge burly Hyrulian man, Alec was seventeen the

man would "take" him anywhere he could, stables, alleys, roofs even a cemetery one time, the man was insatiable. After a while though

the man became to controlling and was getting to rough for Alec, so he disappeared and moved on to a very interesting relationship with a

young Zora. Like the Sheikah, there is only one female in the Zora community, however Zora males also have certain parts that allow them

to reproduce like a female. Alec enjoyed this relationship for a few months, the Zora was very sweet and wonderful in bed, but the Zora

wanted more, he begged for Alec to help him to bare children and marry him, Whoa, to fast I'm only twenty! Alec told him he couldn't be

with him anymore and left the heart broken Zora to be. He heard a year ago that the Zora had married and bore three beautiful children.

When Alec was twenty-two, he began his last risky relationship with a Goron, the Gorons do not reproduce, they are born from rocks that

their king errr pleases himself upon… The Gorons do have sex frequently, mostly with one another, however this particular Goron wanted

a nice pale soft man, the sex was amazing for Alec, however other Gorons wanted to partake in Alec, which is something Alec was not

interested in being a sex toy for a bunch of horny Gorons. Alec stopping showing up at Death Mountain, but his disappearance went

unnoticed to the Gorons.

Alec sighed remembering his stupid past, sure he is only two and a half years older then what he was when he had been with the

Goron, but the age difference had also matured Alec. Sure he still liked sex, but he had stopped having relations with others. He came to

realize that he was only doing things this way, because he wanted to feel special, and different from the other Sheikah men. His

shenanigans had put him in danger and could have gotten him banished or killed. Now he was longing for a companion, no a fling or a

casual fuck, but an actual lover, partner, someone to spend his life with. He wasn't sure where he would find him, but he did know it was

none of the Sheikah men.

Alec moved down the path as it lowered him through a man-made path carved through the mountain side. As he moved down he

could hear the sounds of the inhabitants of Kakariko village. He smiled he loved it away from the Sheikah village. Unlike Sheik, Alec

enjoyed being around others outside of the Sheikah. Well there are exception for Sheik, Sheik enjoyed being around Zelda, Alec smiled his

dear friend Zelda now Queen of Hyrule. There is also of course The Hero of Time, Link... Alec could see it, the way Sheik looked at and

acted around Link. Sheik has it bad. Other's couldn't see it except for Alec… and maybe Zelda, Alec still isn't sure if she knows yet or not,

but she is very sharp so it wouldn't surprise him. Alec chuckled at the idea of Sheik being with Link, the two would make an adorable pair.

He groaned, "I want something like that…" He murmured as he reached the end of the hidden path leading to the roof top of the house his

mother owns in Kakariko village. Alec slipped through the village silently, yes he is shopping, but he isn't interested in anything here in

Kakariko village, he is heading to Castle town, a few days away in the bustling city would do him some good, he smiled as he passed under

the entrance gate and entered Hyrule Field.

Alec moves quickly on foot through Hyrule Field, reaching the entrance to Castle town at the peak of the day. He nods to the

guards as he passes by keeping his eyes low, although Sheikah are free to come and go, they are untrusted and unwelcome by many of the

other inhabitants of Hyrule. Sheik stood out with his elaborate attire, but the other Sheikah had transitioned to normal clothes ages ago.

Alec pulls on the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt as he glances at the many markets that line the streets. He approaches a familiar market

that sells a vast arrangement of meats and fruits the vendor is a very polite young man named Joshua. "Hey Alec, I haven't seen you in a

while." Joshua smiled up at Alec. Alec smiles back friendly, while Joshua is cute, he isn't what Alec is searching for, although Alec has to

admit he really doesn't know what he's looking for either. "I've been busy, how have you been Josh?" Alec asks politely. "Well business

has been good, but other than that life is same old, same old." Joshua replied. Alec nods understandingly, since Sheik moved to the castle,

Alec's life had become boring. Alec grabs a few apples when he hears a familiar voice, he turns just in time to see her. "Hey there." He says

loud enough for her to hear. The two figures halt their horses (literally) the woman turns to look, when she sees Alec she grins broadly

"ALEC!" She yells excitedly sliding off her horse and running to meet Alec giving him a huge hug. "Hello there _hadra minela._" Alec replies

grinning. "Alec!" The woman groaned in protest at the tease. "What?" Alec asked chuckling. "Alec don't you think I am a little old for you

to be calling me that?" The woman asks. "No matter how old you get, no matter your title, you will always be my _little sister_… Queen

Zelda." Alec replied bowing dramatically.


	21. Chapter 18

**Dear Readers...  
I must begin this new chapter by once again apologizing for my lack of updates. I have been dealing with some... Family drama, and I didn't want my emotions to effect the story (Mad so I kill everyone off, Sad so I break everyone's hearts...) So now I am feeling Okay enough to bring you this new chapter, I hope all of you enjoy it and please bare with me for a little longer until I can get back into the groove of writing more frequently.**

**Now, I have a bit of Sheikah language spoken in this chapter... The Sheikah words will be in "ITALICS", while my English.. or Hyrulian translation will be in [BOLD] beside it... I hope there will be no confusion and once again I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Love you all!  
Yours Dray(:**

Zelda smiles remembering the last time she had seen Alec. It was two years ago, she had finally had a chance to return to the

Sheikah Village, the village she had called home for seven long years. She had been greeted not as a Queen, but as a fellow Sheikah

returning home. She has always felt more at home there, with the Sheikah, then anywhere else in all of Hyrule. The Sheikah had an energy

about them that could make Zelda feel powerful and full of life. Alec is the best at doing just that. Alec has always been good at bringing

other people great joy and peace of mind. He was both a consul and a dear friend. He has always treated Zelda as his "_hadra minela"_ and

she returned the sibling affection.

"What are you doing here Alec? Why haven't you come to visit? How have you been?" Zelda asked a torrent of questions spewing

forth excitedly. Alec chuckled "Slow down, and tell me who your friend is." Alec grinned at the excited Queen while inclining his head to

the very attractive young man standing behind Zelda. "Oh, where are my manners, Alec this is his Majesty, King Wyatt of Termina." Zelda

said gesturing towards Wyatt. Wyatt smiled warmly and extended his hand. Alec quickly bowed "It is an honor to make your acquaintance

your majesty." Alec said formally. Wyatt chuckled "There is really no need for formalities, I am not so stuffy as to be worried with all of

those foolish titles." Wyatt smiled as he moved his hand outward again. Alec raises his head his back still bowed he grins at Wyatt Zelda

catches the devious glint in his eyes _"Behave"_ Zelda whispers into Alec's minds. His grin grows as he straightens and clasps the young

King's hand, shaking it firmly. "As I am sure you heard my _hadra minela_ say, my name is Alec, well it's technically Alec'lecuoridosheik in the

Sheikah tongue." Alec explained. Wyatt nodded a hint of interest in his eyes "what does that mean, if you don't mind my asking?" He asks

curiously. "Alec Brave Heart of Shadows. All Sheikah names end in "Sheik" which in our language means "Shadows" our names are given to

us by the village elder, they look into our souls three days after birth and use what they see to name us. The beginning name "Alec" in my

case, is decided by our parents." Alec explained, Wyatt listened fascinated. "Wow that is very interesting, thank you so much for sharing

that with me." Wyatt replies grinning. "Of course your Majesty." Alec replies. "Please just call me Wyatt." Alec nodded in response turning

back toward Zelda. "So what are you two doing, shouldn't you have a guard?" Alec asked concerned. "I do now." Zelda grinned grabbing

Alec's arm fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. "Hmmm, well I believe we are doing Wyatt an injustice, I am quite certain he could have

protected you if need be." Alec replies winking to Zelda. "It would be my honor." Wyatt replies smiling warmly. Zelda blushed. "So Alec

what are you doing in Castle Town?" Zelda asked. Alec looked down to Zelda, still holding his arm. "I simply wished to come visit you, Sheik

and Link." Alec replied. Zelda frowned, "I'm sorry but I have sent Link and Sheik on a task to err, perhaps we should speak of it back at the

castle?" Alec's eyes fill with curiosity, "Very well then." Alec replies walking Zelda and Wyatt back to their horses. They are on in an instant,

Alec climbing on behind Zelda they turn and begin trotting towards Hyrule Castle.

The guards quickly open the gates, William, second in command to Link, waiting at the entrance his eyes neutral. Once through the

gates the stablemen quickly raced forward helping the arrivals down from their horses before returning them to the stables. William

slowly approached "Your majesty, while you are free to travel of your own free will, please consult me next time, had something of

happened I would never be able to forgive myself, and neither would Link and Sheik." William turned toward Wyatt "Also your Highness,

while in Hyrule, your safety falls to us, if something happen to you… Well I digress the possibilities of what could happen." Everyone

understood, war would break out should Wyatt die on Hyrule soil. "We understand William, and I apologize for my rash decision, next time

we shall come to you first." Zelda replied smiling. William bowed lowly before leaving the three arrivals. Zelda sighed, "I am quite famished

how about you Wyatt? Alec?" Zelda asked. The two men nod as the three begin walking toward the castle. Zelda senses something, she

glances to the left but see's nothing. She frowns reaching out with her mind, whatever it is feels small and scared. "You two go on ahead

to the kitchen, I will be in behind you, I need to check something." Zelda says smiling to Wyatt and Alec. Wyatt looks surprised while Alec

looks suspicious. "As you wish Zelda, we shall wait for you." Wyatt says warmly as he bows, Alec and Wyatt turn back toward the Castle.

Zelda turns, the energy she senses is nearby, she follows it until she can make out a slight shadow in the fading light of the day, behind one

of the many shrubs that Link had hidden behind all those years ago the first time they had met. "You can come out, it is safe." Zelda says

sweetly placing her hands on her knees. No response. She moves to the edge of the shrub, there crouched down is a small boy, about

seven or eight, his hair looks to be a dirty blonde, his skin is rather pale, he is also very thin, his clothes are ragged and fit him in a way that

shows he has clearly lost weight. Zelda kneels down trying to see the boy's face, but his knees block her. "It's okay I won't hurt you, what is

your name?" Zelda asks gently scooting closer to him. He starts shaking as he slowly raises his head, the side of his face Zelda notes is tear

stained and then he turns to look at her. Purple eyes meet red ones, Zelda is shocked _"A SHEIKAH CHILD, BUT HOW, there are no Sheikah _

_women alive aside from Impa!"_ Zelda moves closer _"Maybe he only speaks Sheikah?" "Con tir chamin'hadrasheik?"_** [What is your name?]**

Zelda asks gently. The boy's eyes widen in surprise." _" Ta Nol hoalcux charmin dis nascitex, hanalo charminra 'lesurrosheik."_ **[I have no **

**birth name, but the elders named me 'Whispering Shadow.] **Zelda is surprised by how well he speaks and by what he was he is saying

_"__Hanalo tulti martis?" _**[Where is your family?] **_"Ta fanara… anel tulti martis, ta swaro…" _**[My family… they are all dead, I'm all alone…] **

Zelda gasps in shock and pulls the boy into her arms hugging him as he begins to cry, clutching to her weakly, she gently whispers, _"Siste _

_andando tutonen benqu, tir sicana adehra…"_**[It is going to be okay, you're safe here…] **to him again and again.__

After a few moments the boy calms enough that Zelda is able to use her magic to teleport herself and the boy to her quarters.

There she warms water over the fire and pours it into a large bath for the boy, she tells him to enjoy a bath while she goes to find him

some clothes. He waits till she leaves before slipping out of his ragged dirty clothes and slips into the warm bath sighing as the dirt and

grime washes away from his very thin body. Zelda rushes to the room Link uses to store some of his old equipment, his own armory one

may say. In a chest at the back where a few green tunics, she grabs one set of clothes and a pair of boots, she returns to her room and

grabs a few pieces of a grey candle using her powers she uses the color of the candle to change the color of the tunic turning it a light grey.

She see's the boy's old clothing outside of the bathing room, she uses them to check, the tunic should be just about the right size, the

boots too. She sighs and sets the new clothes down and pours more water into a cauldron placing the old clothes into the water watching

as the clear water quickly turns grey and cloudy from the dirt, sweat and grime. After stirring the clothes and changing out the water

multiple times, they are finally clean. Zelda looks over the clothes, simple garbs, but not a design recognizable to Zelda, she turns the shirt

right side out and is surprised to find stitched into the garbs is an inverted Triforce. She frowns never having seen anything like this before,

remembering her task she grabs the drying racks and lays the clothes inside placing them over the cauldron on the fire. Zelda glances in to

see the boy scrubbing at his hair, using some of the many cleansers along the bath sides. She sets the new clothes down on a chair and the

boots in front of it.

Slipping back outside of the bathroom, she begins to pace thinking to herself. _"I can't reveal him to anyone, even Sheik, Link or _

_Alec. He would be placed under harsh scrutiny… Nobody will allow him a chance to recover from whatever tragedy has befallen him. I can't _

_keep him in a room though, how can he be free to move about the Castle, but not be noticed…"_ That's when Zelda remembers, "The rings!"

She says aloud excitedly rushing to her office and opening the bottom drawer. In the bottom drawer is a fake back board. Behind it is a

small sword and other safety necessities as well as a silver box containing two rings Impa had gifted to Zelda years ago. _"These rings were _

_crafted by the first elders of our tribe, and have been handed down from one elder to the next. They allow the wearer to become invisible to _

_the eye when separate, together they allow the wearer to be invisible both physically and magically as well. Use these wisely Zelda, for your _

_protection and to aid you in any way they can."_ Zelda removed one ring from the box before returning it to the secret compartment and

shutting the drawer. The boy had a small bit of power, but nothing that anyone aside from her should be able to sense. With this he would

be free to move about the castle, Zelda just needed to add one little thing. She plucked a single strand of her hair and wrapped it around

the ring murmuring a spell over it. The ring turned purple for a brief moment and then returned to silver, the hair gone. The spell will

prevent the wearer of the ring, in this case the boy, from leaving the castle, and will make him visible to Zelda. She turns in time to see the

boy stepping out of the bathroom clean and dressed in the grey tunic and boots. Zelda is surprised to find that his hair is actually a very

pale blonde, the dirt and grime must have just made it look darker. She smiles at him and sits on the sofa motioning for him to come sit

beside her. He looks at her nervously, but he slowly begins to walk forward until he is seated on the sofa beside her. She turns to him and

holds up the ring, _"Hal et rezao tir, oen nestre itedo quequ ario, nawqut tulti tranxe ta. Devi rimanr nesil casteme, esra sarenek rael sicrra _

_fala." _**[Here is a present for you, this ring will let you travel around the castle and keep you hidden from everyone, except me. Now you **

**need to stay in the castle, because here you will be safe and happy.] **Zelda whispers to him kindly as she hands him the ring. He stares at

it for a moment and then looks up to meet her eyes, _"Peste sies cosena genami yanr ta?"_ **[Why are you so nice to me?]** The boy asks

quietly Zelda is surprised but responds quickly "Penre tir seinir givof menvo intre." **[Because you are a very special young man]** The boy's

eyes widen in surprise at this, Zelda smiles and continues "_Onre tir pian clandas?" _**[Do you like pastries?] **Zelda asks as she lifts a lid on a

platter near the sofa revealing an array of pastries. The boy's eyes widen even more and his lets out a dazzling smile _"Ayna, erm…"_ **[yes, **

**umm]** The boy trails off not knowing her name _"Ta charmin Zelda." _**[My name is Zelda.] **Zelda informs him having forgotten to share her

own name with him (since everybody in the world knows of Queen Zelda of Hyrule). He smiles _"Ayna Zel..da"_ **[yes Zel..da]**The boy forces

the foreign word out as best as possible. Zelda smiles to him as she hands him a large Hyliaberry strudel, he bites into it enthusiastically,

quickly covering his face in the purple berry jam. Zelda giggles as she enjoys dessert with her new, nameless little friend.


	22. Chapter 19

The Gerudo women have had a very difficult time the last ten days. During the night the young man that had been prisoner here

for nearly 21 years escaped Garandella and fled into the desert. Ever since that day, Garandella and her forces have come every night

attacking the fortress. They have captured five women, each one has been found her body dismembered and scattered throughout the

courtyard of the fortress. If it weren't for their Sage Nabooru and her blessings upon the fortress, then the fortress would not be able to

protect them from Garandella and her dark magics. The chief of the Gerudo watches as Garandella continues to work, her guards

protecting her from any possible attacks. She summons forth great dark powers attacking the fortress with them, but the results remain

the same, the fortress remains unscathed. Garandella and her guards are unable to enter the fortress either. The first night they tried only

to watch as the first guard to enter suddenly began to scream as her body burst into flames. Since then Garandella has spent every night

attacking away at the fortress from a distance, but to no avail. "She's still at it?" One of the Gerudo women asks the chief nervously. The

chief Gerudo nods her head her yellow eyes watching Garandella intently. The younger Gerudo have been taken to the training hall's great

depth so they will be safe, while the older and more skilled Gerudo remain in the fortress watching and waiting for anything.

Garandella stares at the smoke left after her last attack hits the wall and dissipates not a scratch left upon the wall of the fortress.

_"__The boy was the key to my power!" _Garandella thinks to herself in anger as she summons forth another attack of darkness. The powerful

dark energy flies from her slamming into the wall and vanishing once again doing no damage. She gritted her teeth tired and angry _"That _

_damn Nabooru! I should have killed her when I had the chance."_ Garandella frowns remembering the tenacious and powerful young

woman who grew up to be the Sage of Spirits. Garandella turns to the guard behind her. "I need a moment, you are to come with me. The

rest of you, watch the fortress capture anyone who dares to try to escape." She orders as she and the young guard move toward the

toward the farther edge of the fortress. Garandella closes her eyes, the guard standing before her poised to attack. Garandella feels the

energy and life around her from the small insects nearby to the coyotes in the desert. The protective power around the fortress however

prevents her from feeling the Gerudo hidden within. Tapping into the life forces she can, she picks out many of the animals, insects and

plants, for her to use. Inhaling she begins to absorb the lives of her poor victims. In an instant hundreds of lives are absorbed into

Garandella plants withering, insects and animals alike falling to the earth their lives ending in an instant. Garandella sighs, her power

raised to a height greater then it had been in years. "It is time to destroy this fortress." Garandella murmurs. Using her new strength, she

begins to chant darkness swirling around her. She slowly moves her hands downward, the darkness following the motion flowing off of her

and into the ground beneath. Garandella moves her arms forward the darkness moving through the earth causing the ground to beginning

to shake violently.

"What has she done?" The chief of the Gerudo's asks looking outward eyeing the sorceress holding onto the table nearby as the

ground shifts violently. "Chief we have a serious problem." One of the Gerudo soldiers says pointing to the wall nearest the darkness. The

Gerudo chief looks in horror as small cracks begin to form. "Everyone gather your weapons and be prepared for anything! We cannot rely

upon Nabooru's blessing for much longer." She orders grabbing her long blade and daggers. She grabbed a bow and quiver filled with

arrows motioning for the rest to do the same. "We can no longer wait, we must try to take down as many as possible, especially

Garandella." She says as she notches five arrows at once, aiming them at the guards outside. "Three… Two… One, FIRE!" She shouts

releasing the arrows…

"There is nothing more for us to teach you." Impa says to Dayle proudly looking over the young man. He had changed greatly, his

once thin and frail frame was now much more muscular (although still thin in appearance) his eyes had hardened with wisdom and new

found power, gone was the boy that was weak and defenseless with no knowledge of the world outside of his prison and in his place

stands a powerful man who has now seen Hyrule through the eyes of the sages. _"He is a powerful being, he does the Sheikah name proud." _

Impa thinks to herself. Dayle nods to Impa his red-blue eyes passing over the other sages. "It is time for you to rejoin the world and use

your power to protect Hyrule." Impa says to Dayle her voice echoing powerfully. "Thank you for all of your training and knowledge I will

use the gifts you have bestowed upon me to keep Hyrule, as well as its inhabitants safe." Dayle replies bowing respectfully to each of the

sages. Dayle turns to the exit preparing to rejoin the rest of the world. "Hold a moment Dayle." Impa calls to him. He turns quickly looking

to Impa questioningly "When you first journeyed here we were able to protect you from the dangers within the desert, however we

cannot offer our assistance again. This time the monsters outside will able to attack you, be on your guard and stay safe, use the

weapons," Impa pauses, gesturing to the sword and other varies weapons Dayle has strapped to him, "as well as the knowledge we have

given you to aid you in your journey." Impa spoke quickly and appears to have more to say when suddenly Nabooru lets out a groan and

collapses to the floor on her hands and knees gasping for breath. "Nabooru!" The other sages yell rushing to her. "What is happening?"

Saria asks. "Dayle, please… Please help the Gerudo women, something dark is attacking the fortress, my barrier cannot hold much longer!"

Dayle nods quickly, his throat going dry and his body going cold with apprehension, he moves forward racing out of the world of the sages

and entering the desert. Dayle replayed what Nabooru had said in his head realization hitting him _"Something dark is attacking the _

_fortress… It must be Garandella!" _Dayle thinks to himself as he runs as quickly as he can trying to reach the Gerudo Fortress before it is too

late. Dayle yelps in surprise when a group of spinning monsters pops out of the sand. He stops trapped in the center of the monsters

circular formation. Dayle quickly withdraws a few daggers from the pouch bound at his waist, the monsters slowly began to close in on

him, Dayle crouches low to the ground waiting a moment before leaping into the air, twisting his body cat like in the air so he can face the

monsters. Once turned he begins hurling the daggers with great speed and precision. Before his feet even reach the ground the monsters

are all dead, the daggers having struck straight through their hearts. He wastes no time immediately rushing forward heading deeper into

the desert.

Moving as fast as possible, he reaches the edge of the Gerudo's great gate finding it still closed off, a loud explosion sounded

surprising him. Dayle glanced around but there was no way to open the gate from this side. That would have been a problem before, when

Dayle was still weak and frail, but now he could see an easy way over the wall. He climbed the tree beside the gate swiftly before leaping

from the top pulling two more daggers out slamming them into the wall. Holding the ends he turns away from the wall pushing his feet

against it with enough force to cause him to rise above the daggers doing a flip in the air he lands feet first upon the daggers facing the

wall. Crouching as low as possible on the daggers, Dayle braced himself before pushing up flying high into the air. As his momentum began

to slow he used his hands and feet to climb the remaining feet of the wall before finally his fingers met the edge. Pulling himself up and

swinging his legs over the wall he dropped to the floor of the lookout he had nearly fallen from what felt like ages ago rather than almost

two weeks.

Dayle moves his eyes around the perimeter of the fortress visible from his position. He could see six of Garandella's guards

standing, weapons drawn near the main entrance. Further down he could see three more walking back and forth guarding the side exits.

The other ends were blocked from his view, leaving Garandella nowhere to be seen, but he could feel her presence and he could sense her

dark powers focusing in on the fortress. He had to move quickly jumping over the edge of the lookout he waited until he was halfway to

the ground before grabbing the ladder to slow his fall. He let go almost immediately allowing himself to fall the last few feet before

landing, unscathed, on the ground. He crouched low as he ran to the large boulder preventing the guards from seeing him. Withdrawing

three daggers he prepares to move when he hears another loud explosion followed by screams and the unmistakable shrill laughter of

Garandella.


	23. Chapter 20

Sheik and Link galloped quickly after Sheik warned Link of the darkness he could sense emanating from the fortress. They reached

the entrance to the Gerudo Territory to find that the bridge is destroyed appearing to have been burned away. Sheik frowns looking for

some other way across in the darkness of the night. Link sighs "A few years ago Epona could have easily jumped that, but I fear that she

may not be able to make such a long jump again." Link trails off unsure of what more to say. "I am not too concerned about getting myself

across, I am looking to see if there is a way you can as well, I wonder who burned the bridge, surely not the Gerudo…" Sheik murmured his

eyes scanning the area searching for possible paths and potential danger. Link chuckles as he removes something from one of his many

mystery pouches. Sheik looks to find Link holding the Hookshot grinning smugly at him. "Well I suppose that will work." Sheik chuckles

back flipping off of Opal to tether him behind a boulder, Link doing the same with Epona. Link and Sheik approach the bridge, Sheik stops

suddenly surprising Link he turns in time to see Sheik take off at a run straight towards the bridge. Link gasps in surprise as Sheik leaps off

of the ground and lands at the top of the pole left of where the bridge should be. Sheik wastes no time and runs along the thin rope

connecting one pole to the other, Link staring at the thin man as he runs a mixture of fear and adoration as well as a blazing hunger burn

deeply in Links chest. Within seconds Sheik jumps landing on the ground on the other side. Link shakes himself out of his daze and raises

the Hookshot firing it at the wooden sign on the opposite side, instantly being pulled across the earthless gap. Link drops down landing

beside Sheik grinning broadly as he returns the Hookshot to his pouch. Sheik nods to Link before they both race forward, as they near the

fortress they hear a sudden explosion from the fortress on the cliff above. The power of the explosion slams Link into the opposite cliff

while Sheik is slammed painfully into Links chest. Link lets out a grunt as Sheik's elbow hits him in the gut hard. Sheik grits his teeth hitting

Links chest was like hitting a very hard bolder… A very hard bolder with dazzling blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes someone could get

lost in, and his very well defined body really shows off every muscle and… "Sheik." Link whispers urgently as he shakes the man. Sheik

blinks a few times while shaking his head bringing himself back to Earth. "You okay?" Link asks concern filling his face and tone. "I'm fine…

Umm.. Sorry about the elbow to the gut." Sheik murmurs stepping back allowing space that neither man wanted to form between their

bodies.

Dayle picks himself up off the ground, having been knocked over by the powerful explosion. Dayle can feel himself beginning to

breathe more heavily as his body fills with nervous energy. The powerful darkness emanating throughout the air coupled with the

explosion and followed with the sounds of steel on steel as Garandella's forces begins to attack the Gerudo added to the anxiety in his

chest. Dayle tucks his daggers between the fingers on his right hand and pulls his short blade from its sheath on the back of his waist

gripping it tightly in his left hand. Dayle slinks along the ground, like a thief in the night, moving to the wall away from the fight. Moving

quickly he uses the vines nearby to climb the side of the wall to stand upon the second story. He runs quickly jumping over the gap

between one end of the building to the other. Soon he is directly above the fighting, he scans the field searching until his eyes fall upon

her. Garandella, her dark energy swirling around her attacking and killing any Gerudo woman who could get passed her guards. Dayle flicks

his eyes to the right noticing a movement from the corner of his eye. He stares through the dark night his powerful eyes latching onto a

young man in a green tunic, his disarrayed mess of sandy blonde hair standing out against his green cap Dayle can make out a sword and

shield on the mans back. Next to him stands someone garbed in a white and dark blue form fitting suit, with a mass of bright blonde hair

neatly braided down the persons back from underneath a cap. The persons face is obviously covered by a mask of some kind, _"is that a _

_man or a woman?"_ Dayle wonders before turning his eyes back to the man in green. The man's face turns giving Dayle a full few of his

angular face his eyes a bright blue. Dayle gasps quietly as he stares at the man whose face matches his own.

_ "__It's Link!" _Dayle realizes ducking low against the roof hiding himself from sight. _"I can't let him face Garandella! I must finish this _

_before he gets harmed." _Dayle looks over the edge of the roof eyeing the old woman her face a picture of pure insanity as her dark energy

fights the Gerudo women coming to her. Dayle glances back at Link and the other person when he remembers the cloak in his pack. Pulling

it free he pulls it over himself covering him down to his elbows, the hood hanging low over his face. Dayle stands his blade drawn and

daggers ready. "This time I will defeat you." Dayle breathes allowing himself to step to the edge of the roof. Steeling himself he leaps from

the roof, gliding downward like a feather. He lands lightly and unnoticed behind two of Garandella's soldiers. With quick precision he slits

the two women's throats the women gasping in shock as the fall to the Earth, the dark magic in the air absorbs the last of their energy

before their spirits are set free, free from Garandella.

Garandella feels the energy of the two women entering her she turns in their direction her eyes boring into a hooded figure

standing behind their bodies a sword and dagger in each hand, the blades covered in blood. Garandella stares at the figure she had not

sensed him arrive, her eyes rake him in his body muscular but very much like the body of a dancer, she could faintly make out long blonde

hair that fell along the figures facial frame. She looked closer at the pale white skin, when his eyes become visible "YOU!" Garandella roars

the darkness surging around her as she begins to move towards the man with the man with ocean blue eyes centered by red the color of

blood.

Dayle's eyes met Garandella's, but not filled with indifference or fear like before when he was her prisoner. No, now they are filled

with a look of absolute resolution and determination, because now it was no longer about his own survival, now he has Link, a brother he

has never truly met, but a connection… a "Link" to this world, and Dayle knows that he will do anything he must to protect him. Garandella

raises her arms darkness forming into two long blades, Dayle grips his sword harder and flexes the daggers between each of his fingers.

"Foolish child, you will never be a match to me, give up and I will make your death quick!" Garandella's voice rings in Dayle's ears he

squares his shoulders and shifts into a fighting stance not bothering to respond, using his extra sensory abilities Impa had taught to him he

quickly finds that Link and the young person, whose essence proves to be male, are quickly making their way toward the fighting. _"Please _

_stay safe…" _Dayle prays to himself focusing onto Garandella as she brings her blades low and begins walking towards Dayle slow and

sinisterly.

Dayle glares at her crouching lower leaning forward on his feet preparing to strike at any moment. Garandella is suddenly no longer

walking, but running straight at him at a speed no normal old woman, or woman in general, should be able to. If not for Dayle's quick and

sharp reflexes she could easily have been upon him in an instant, but just as her blade swings downward to slice through Dayle, Dayle

sidesteps ducking just in time to dodge her second blades swipe. Dayle side swipes Garandella's legs as he leaps up and backflips away

from her, but rather than lying on the ground, the darkness around her stops her fall and quickly rights her back into a standing position.

Garandella hurls dark energy at Dayle, which he dodges easily, responding quickly with a flick of his wrist, Dayle hurls a dagger at her the

dagger flies through the air quickly before cutting the side of her face, causing red blood tinged with blackness to drip down her cheek.

Garandella roars with anger more then pain and is running back at Dayle her blades angled downwards she gathers speed and swipes at

Dayle's torso. Dayle jumps just high enough to dodge the attack, Dayle lands on the tip of Garandella's blade using his weight to bring the

blade down to the ground, he slams his foot forward shattering the dark blade. Garandella is panting with either exhaustion or agitation as

she swings the second blade at Dayle's face this time, Dayle reacts so quickly it surprises himself as much as it does Garandella just as she

goes to swing the blade Dayle drops just below the blade, once past his head Dayle grabs Garandella's wrist and twist cracking the bone

forcing her to release the dark blade, which vanished instantly. Garandella however is not ready to be ended. Using this momentary

distraction, she kicks Dayle in the chest back flipping off of him. She pulls the long pins from her hair which actually unsnap to make form

thin but strong needle like daggers, one on both sides of each middle finger. She swipes at Dayle cutting the fabric of his cloak revealing

more of his face. Dayle recovers quickly throwing a few daggers at her with swift flicks of the wrist. Garandella erects a wall of darkness

between herself and the daggers halting them in mid-air. Suddenly the daggers are turned and hurled back at Dayle, Dayle is surprised by

this, one of his daggers slicing through the side of his leg before he is able to create a wall of his own, using the power Nabooru showed

him. Dayle plucks the daggers from the air returning them to his pouch. Garandella stares shocked, when suddenly a sinister grin appears

upon her face. "Your power has finally come forth! At long last I can claim it for myself!" Garandella cackles as dark energies swirl around

her using all of the power remaining within her she fires a ring of darkness that swirls and circles around Dayle. Trapping him with her

power she lets out a loud and shrill laughter which can be heard over the strangely silent fortress…

**During the fight between Garandella and Dayle…  
** "Link and Sheik run forward quickly climbing the incline to reach the main entrance of the Gerudo fortress, only to find it

swarming with Gerudo women fighting against other Gerudo women. The only noticeable difference between the fighting Gerudo women

is their outfits, while the Gerudo women wear more causal but practical attire, the others are wearing black, skin tight, clothes that seem

to be like an extra layer of skin. Link frowns "Which side are we on?" Link asks stepping forward, getting between Sheik and the fighting

Gerudo, as he draws the Master Sword and his shield. Sheik steps up beside hip daggers at the ready. One Gerudo woman in the casual

outfit notices him and grins "The hero has come to help us fight!" She shouts, all Gerudo women turning their golden eyes upon Link, the

casual Gerudos eyes filled with joy and relief while the others look angered and afraid. "Guess that answers your question." Sheik

murmurs as the two men are consumed by the fighting. Link and Sheik find themselves back to back Sheik hurling and striking with his

daggers, while Link strikes and swing the Master Blade each man making quick work of Garandella's followers. "Where is your leader?"

Link asks cleaning off the Master Blade before returning it to its scabbard. "I am the Chief of the Gerudo, second only to the great

Nabooru, I am called ShanRa." The Gerudo chief responds bowing to Link and Sheik. "We thank you for your help in fighting Garandella's

forces." The Gerudo women nod respectfully as they tend to the wounded. "What has been going on here, and who is Garandella?" Sheik

asks. ShanRa breathes deeply and recounts the tale of the man who has been a prisoner to an evil Gerudo Sorceress for all of his life here,

and that he managed to escape a little less than two weeks ago. ShanRa stops speaking and stares at Link's face until Link begins to turn

red and Sheik begins to bristle with annoyance and jealousy. She blinks a few times shaking her head quickly, "Since the day the young

man escaped, Garandella has come to the Fortress attempting to exact revenge on us for allowing him to pass into the desert. It wasn't

until a few moments ago that her power was finally able to break through Nabooru's protection on the Fortress." ShanRa looks around her

nervousness and fear hidden behind her stony gaze, but reflected in the eyes of the other Gerudo women. "She's still near." Sheik

murmured, ShanRa nodding in affirmation. Sheik draws his daggers gesturing to Link to follow his lead. Link draws the Master Sword, the

two men slowly inching towards the Fortress Link following closely behind Sheik, as Sheik uses his magic to sense out Garandella's

location. Sheik frowns under his mask_ "Her power feels drawn as if though she is using them… or fighting someone."_ Sheik glances as Link

nervous for his safety.

Dayle stares at the dark ring circling around him the dark energies feel cold and sinister. Dayle is unable to move at all, his eyes

locked unto Garandella as she moves her arms slowly guiding the ring into motion. Dayle gasps as he feels a sharp pain pass through him

as the dark tendrils begin to crisscross around him. _"I can't be defeated here, I have to protect Link, I must find a way to stop Garandella."_

Dayle thinks to himself as another bolt of pain slams through his body making him cringe and grunt in pain. Dayle stares down at the dark

ring around his waist, the thin tendrils that have wrapped and coiled around his waist making the ring look like a dark spider web. Dayle

watches as dark pulses of energy move from the outer edge of the ring and move down the tendrils to his waist causing pain to slam into

and through his body. Dayle slowly begins to inhale and exhale in unison with the dark pulsation, until he and the darkness are moving as

one. At first no change is noticeable, but after a few moments Dayle notices a slacking in the pain and he can feel more then that cold dark

draining sensation, but a deeper, more ancient power similar to that power Impa had shown to him. Dayle slowly begins to move his wrists

in circles feeling the darkness begin to shift direction moving out of Garandella's control and into his. Dayle looks up to meet Garandella's

eyes, her maniacal look of triumph shifting to one of shock and fear, for now Dayle holds her power in his hands. "It's time to finish this."

Dayle says just loud enough for her to hear as he reaches into the darkness with his mind feeling Garandella within it. Her power, her

anger, her sorrow… her fear. He pushes his own power into the darkness over powering Garandella's control. Dayle sighs as the pressure

of the ring moves away from him rising above his body and lifting up into the air above. Garandella steps back, her terror evident on her

face. Dayle meets her eyes one last time before he clenches his fist the darkness convulsing before imploding silently. Garandella gasps

falling to the ground as the connection to the last of her power is destroyed, her body, to weak to continue on Garandella slowly dies

silently screaming tears streaming down her face. _"I… I should have killed him when I had the chance.. I could have saved myself… My son.. _

_My perfect Ganondorf.. You must avenge the Gerudo.. Avenge your mother…" _Garandella dies her last thoughts on revenge and anger, her

soul finding its way into the coldest darkest depths that a spirit can travel, slumbering, buried in her hatred and anger.


	24. Chapter 21

Dayle pants heavily, the power used to manipulate Garandella's dark energy leaving him drained. He glances to her face noticing

the changes to her features. Without her magic Garandella's body was restored to its natural age, her hair turning a solid silver and her

skin showing the signs of age. Dayle looks away disturbed by the vacant stare of her open eyes. Dayle jerks upright as he senses the

approach of others. Dayle expands his mind gently brushing against the energy of the group heading his way. _"The Gerudo, Link and his_

_companion… Should I stay or go?" _Dayle wonders to himself deeply confused. Dayle desperately wants to meet his brother, to finally

establish a connection to the world around him, which will warrant him a reason to be here. However, Dayle worries, _"Just how can I_

_explain all of this to him, and would he even believe me?" _Dayle wonders to himself. Dayle sighs "perhaps it is best we meet another day,

when I can think of a way to explain to you who I am." He murmurs to himself in the direction that Link and his group are coming from.

Dayle turns and walks towards the edge of the fortress, pulling his cloak closer to his face. Dayle crouches to jump, just as Link and Sheik

come from around the corner of the fortress.

"STOP!" Dayle hears a loud voice yell, he turns his head to see Link and the young person, who Dayle can now tell is a man running

towards him Link drawing the Master Sword while the young man draws several throwing daggers. Dayle frowns, _"There's no chance of_

_running now." _ Dayle thinks to himself standing up straight keeping his eyes downcast to prevent the two men from seeing his blue-red

eyes. Dayle folds his hands behind his back and steps away from the wall. He watches as the man beside Link throws several daggers in his

direction, Dayle ducks low the daggers whizzing past him overhead. He rises slowly Link jumps forward swinging downward with the

Master Sword Dayle back flips out of the way of the blade landing on his feet, Link swings horizontally, Dayle jumps back, but is

unprepared for the dagger that slices through the last few connect strands of Dayle's cloak. Dayle turns quickly throwing his hand over his

face before Link can see his face reflected at him. Dayles blonde hair falls in disarray to his shoulders. Dayle turns toward Link, keeping his

face covered by his hand. ShanRa gasps in realization, she runs forward shouting "STOP, it's him, the man who escaped!" _"I cannot let him_

_kill his own brother."_ ShanRa thinks as she raises forward drawing her great swords. Links blade meets hers mere inches from the man's

hand covered face. Dayle stares up at Link, his eyes wide with fear. Link quickly pulls his blade away, but keeps it drawn "What do you

mean? Who is this?" Link asks gesturing towards the man before him. "And who is she?" He asks gesturing towards the corpse lying in the

sand. "Garandella." ShanRa snarls at the corpse before turning back to Dayle. "Are you okay?" Dayle nods curtly backing up a few steps to

find that the young man with Link is now right behind him a dagger to his back.

"Remove your hand from your face." The man ordered. Dayle frowned. "Sheik if he is a friend to the Gerudo then there is no need

to treat him so hostilely." Link murmured gently his eyes locking on Sheik's own. "We still do not know who he is, or where he is from, and

why he keeps his face covered." Sheik replies not moving an inch. "Please you can trust him, he has been Garandella's prisoner all of his

life, he has no reason to side with her, the evidence lies before us, he killed her, he has spared the Gerudo from this evil woman." ShanRa

speaks up, but not moving forward to help. "I will move away, after you lower your hand." Sheik murmurs. ShanRa stares at Dayle knowing

his reason for not wishing to reveal his face. Dayle sighs _"I have no choice then…" _Dayle thinks to himself. Dayle locks his eyes on Links, his

blue-red eyes boring into Link as he slowly lowers his hand revealing his face to Link.

Link stares at the man before him his eyes confused by the scene before him, there is his beautiful Sheik standing behind a man

whose face looks exactly like his own, except for his blue-red eyes.. "Those eyes…" Link murmurs remembering the young man from his

dreams. Sheik walks to Link quickly before turning to see what was causing the confused look on Link's face. "What sorcery is this?" Sheik

demands turning to ShanRa for answers. "It is not my place to say." ShanRa replies watching the twins Link looks confused, while Dayle

looks nervous. Sheik stands beside Link dagger still in hand Link slowly moves forward. "Link…" Sheik warns. Link raises his hand slowly

rooting the Sheikah to the ground and silencing him all at once. "Who are you?" Link asks quietly searching Dayle's eyes for answers.

"Would you believe that I am your twin?" Dayle asks quietly. "Impossible!" Sheik barks surprising himself as well as everyone else.

_"Perhaps we should explain."_ A voice whispers through the air. Everything goes still Skeik, Link and ShanRa look around confused when a

bright light appears behind Dayle. The light dims until Impa and Nabooru become visible to them. "Lady Nabooru!" ShanRa shouts quickly

dropping to her knees in a bow. Link and Sheik stand still Sheik eyeing his aunt standing behind the strange imposter. Her red eyes staring

straight into his _"Alec?"_ Her voice whispers through his mind. _"He is doing well I suppose, I haven't visited him in a while, I imagine his_

_home has become a terrible mess… Impa… Who is this person?"_ Sheik responds.

Impa and Nabooru raise a hand each a blue light encircling them and spreading until Dayle, Link, Sheik, and ShanRa are also within

the circle. "Everyone listen and we will explain who this man is, and how he came to be a prisoner to Garandella." Nabooru says to the

group. "about 20 years ago, the war of Hyrule was drawing to a close. During this time however the war had turned far deadlier. The

women of the Sheikah tribe had all been killed by a powerful curse besides myself and… Your mother Link." Impa begins her eyes locking

upon Link. "My mother? You mean my mother was a Sheikah?" Link asks confused. Impa nods continuing "Yes your mother was a Sheikah,

and your father was a General in the Hyrulian Guard. He was one of the top soldiers. During this time however, Zelda had been born, a few

weeks after Zelda's birth, the Queen was having an issue with her blood. The king assigned your father with the task of escorting her to

Lake Hylia for medicine to help with her ailment. Your mother had vanished with you Link, so your father took Dayle with him as he and a

squadron of soldiers escorted the Queen." Impa pauses looking to Nabooru to finish. "Unfortunately, the Gerudo, under Garandella's

command attacked and killed everyone except for Dayle. He has been held in the Gerudo fortress and for the last four years he has been

held deep within the Arbiter's Grounds by Garandella." Nabooru finished glancing at the listeners her eyes downcast with shame. "It's not

your fault." Impa reminds Nabooru. "So he truly is my brother?" Link asks Impa. Impa nods "Your elder brother by two minutes if memory

serves me." Impa replies. "Dayle has spent the last two weeks with us sages training, and now he is ready to help advance Hyrule's safety."

Nabooru finishes. Link steps away from the group and moves forward until he is standing directly before Dayle. "Your… My brother?" Link

asks watching Dayle closely. "Yes, I am." Dayle replies before extending his hand "It's nice to meet you Link, my name is

Dayle'lesolunsheik, Dayle for shorr…TTT." Dayle yelped in shock as Link pulls Dayle into a tight hug.


	25. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, boy have I been gone for a while :/ College, Work, and Personal stuff set aside, I apologize for the lack of updates I promise I am doing my best, but I will strive to do better for all of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, not much goes on, but my outline I had got erased and I didn't have a copy saved anywhere else. (I have a new external hard drive now to prevent any future loss) Anyways I love to hear from you guys so feel free to PM me and leave some reviews.  
Yours Dray(:**

Everyone stares in disbelieve at Link and his sudden movement, Dayle moves an arm to stiffly pat Link's back. Although Dayle is happy to be united with his

brother, he is still unused to and uncomfortable with such physical contact. Link pulls away but keeps Dayle's elbows in his hands observing him closely. Dayle smiles

at him awkwardly, pulling at Link's hold. Link slowly releases his grip. "We hate to leave, but we cannot be here long." Impa says as her and Nabooru step away from

the group. ShanRa bows quickly saluting Nabooru. Sheik nods to Impa his eyes looking to Link with concern. _"You love him." _Impa's voice whispers across Sheik's

mind. Sheik looks to her "_I do." _He replies _"I am happy for you my dear nephew. Please pass my love unto Zelda and Alec and please help Dayle adjust to Hyrule as_

_best as you can." _Impa responds before her and Nabooru begin to fade away. _"Treat Sheik well Link." _Impa whispers to Link's mind just as they vanish._ "I will."_ Link

replies even though Impa and Nabooru are already gone.

After the Sages departure, the Gerudo, as well as Link, Sheik and Dayle set to work, cleaning the mess and wreckage in an attempt to restore as much of the

fortress as possible. Link can't keep his eyes off of his twin (except for several moments when his eyes stray to watch Sheik as he helps to move a piece of wreckage

his muscles visible through his form fitted clothing) Link licks his lips and shakes his head quickly trying to keep "those" thoughts out of his mind. Link looks back to

Dayle… his brother. Dayle grabs one end of a large piece of the destroyed wall while two Gerudo grab the other side, with an effortless grace Dayle raises his end of

the wall while to two Gerudo women struggle on the other side. Link rushes forward and takes the other end of the wall from the Gerudo women telling them that he

will help Dayle with this. They nod thanking him before turning away to another project.

Dayle smiles shyly to Link as they hurl the piece of wall into a large pile. Link grins back warmly. "Link." Shiek calls as he approaches the pair. Link turns to him

"Yes Sheik?" Link replies smiling. Sheik is taken aback by the intensity in Link's eyes just underneath the warm glow of joy. I was a look of pure desire that makes

Sheik's cheeks turn red underneath his shawl. "Umm. The Gerudo plan to retire for the evening and start again tomorrow, I feel it may be best if we begin our

journey back to the castle. There will be much to inform Zelda of." Sheik finishes speaking as he tilts his head towards Dayle. Dayle turns away from the two men. He

approaches his pouch and removes a waterskin taking a small drink from it as he glances back towards Link and Sheik.

"But Sheik, shouldn't we stay to help the Gerudo to clear this place up?" Link asks. "I have spoken with ShanRa, she feels that the Gerudo will be able to have

everything cleared up by nightfall, also she wishes for us to report to Queen Zelda immediately on her behalf." Sheik replies as he pulls a parchment from his pouch

out for Link to examine. The parchment is a copy of the treaty to Hyrule, with ShanRa's signature. Link smiles "Honestly I completely forgot about that." Link admits

to the two men chuckling. "What is it?" Dayle asks shyly. Link pulls the parchment from Sheiks hand before Sheik can respond and shows it to Dayle. "Queen Zelda

has been sending these to the many tribes of Hyrule to ensure that Hyrule will have their loyalty and support." Link explains handing the parchment over to Dayle.

Dayle reads through the treaty his face slowly working its way into a smile. "Your Queen Zelda, I must say, is very wise." Dayle murmurs returning the parchment to

Link. Link grins as he hands the parchment back to Sheik. Sheik sighs, "I have readied our supplies and have crossed the gap to prepare the horses as well, I feel we

should be leaving now." Link nods when he suddenly realizes "Oh, Dayle you do not have a horse, I'm afraid Epona is not able to carry us both." Link frowns.

"Unfortunately do to his injury I fear Opal will barely be able to carry me." Sheik exclaims as well before continuing "Also the Gerudo horses were freed during the

battle, and they have yet to be recovered." Dayle smiles "You two need not worry, I will have no problem traveling on foot." Dayle replies. Link and Sheik eye one

another. "It's quite a distance, Dayle and we won't be able to travel very quickly if we must go on foot." Link murmurs watching his twin. Dayle chuckles. "I can

assure you I will have no trouble keeping up, now then shall we begin our journey?" Dayle asks the two men. "Okay, but we can take turns on Epona." Link replies,

Sheik watches Links face fill with worry for the other man. Sheik frowns under his shawl his emotions filling with distrust and jealousy. Dayle nods smiling to his twin.

The three men say goodbye to the Gerudo women and turn from the fortress. They move at a steady pace until the fortress is no longer visible and they come

to rest at the edge of the gap where the bridge should be. Link pulls the hookshot out of a pouch Dayle watches curiously _"Where on Earth did he get that from, there_

_is no way that fit into his pouch."_ Dayle thinks to himself. Link turns to him "The hookshot should be able to support us both, although I can't say for sure." Link says

to Dayle and then to the hookshot. Dayle smiles to him "I can get across myself Link, you just worry about getting across yourself." Dayle replies. Sheik sighs

impatiently he leaps up to the post and quickly makes his way across the rope. Dayle and Link watch him as he leaps down on the other side. "Your turn Link." Dayle

murmurs. Link nods "You sure you don't want to just come with me?" Link asks. Dayle laughs "Thank you Link, but I don't think that thing could hold us both." Link

sighs before turning and firing the hookshot at the board on the other side of the gap almost immediately he is pulled across landing safely on the ground. Dayle

looks up at the rope between the two post. He steps underneath the rope before jumping up he grabs the rope and swings his body up into the air. Link and Sheik

watch nervously as Dayle rises high into the empty air before landing on the thin rope beneath him. He suddenly burst forward his feet moving along the rope as if

though it is solid ground. Sheik gasps impressed by the speed and grace Dayle moves with. _"He moves as well as a fully trained Sheikah." _Sheik thinks to himself.

Dayle leaps forward and does a front flip landing on his feet before the two of them. "Wow that was very impressive!" Link exclaims excitedly grinning at his twin.

Sheik watches silently for a moment before turning toward the rocks where the horses are tethered. Link watches Sheik as he walks to the horses, his eyes drinking

him in. Link licks his lips before turning back to face Dayle. Dayle is looking around his eyes drinking in the surroundings. "I have been a prisoner here all of my life, I

often would wonder about the outside world, and I always hoped that one day I would get to see it…" Dayle murmurs to himself. Link smacks Dayle's shoulder lightly,

"Well you're finally going to get to see it all, I can't wait to show you Hyrule, it's such a beautiful kingdom." Link exclaims excitedly. Dayle smiles watching Link's eyes

brighten at the prospect of showing off the kingdom he risked everything to save.

Dayle turns towards Sheik as he approaches with the two horses. Dayle's face brightens as the horses come to a stop before the twins. Opal looks from Dayle

to Link in a confused manner, Epona however, immediately approaches Link nudging him in the shoulder before looking towards Dayle. "Clever girl," Link says

proudly "Dayle this is Epona, Epona this is my brother Dayle." Epona stares at Dayle before slowly moving towards him. Dayle smiles placing his hand out to her, his

palm upward. Epona sniffs the outstretched hand curiously for a moment before nickering excitedly. "It seems she likes you." Link says to Dayle. Dayle nods running

his hand down the side of Epona's face. "She is a very intelligent and beautiful horse." He says looking over to Opal, the giant horses dark eyes watching him closely.

Dayle chuckles. "It would seem he doesn't trust me." Dayle says directing the statement to nobody in particular. "He is very protective of Epona, it'll just take some

time for him to get used to you. I remember when I first met him, he wouldn't let me near Sheik, but once I introduced him to Epona the two of us have gotten

along." Link explains looking over at Opal, watching the horse eye his twin. "If introductions are out of the way, I feel it would be best if we start moving." Sheik says

as he climbs into his saddle. Dayle and Link nod. "Are you sure you are going to be okay walking? I'm sure we can figure out something else. Perhaps we can stop at

Romani Ranch?" Link suggests but Dayle shakes his head. "I am certain I will be fine, you just be easy on Epona, a young horse like her shouldn't be pushed to

hard." Dayle replies. Link nods before swinging himself up onto Epona. Dayle chuckles quietly _"He didn't understand what I mean. I suppose he will understand in a_

_few months when she begins to show."_ He thinks to himself as he walks beside the two men grabbing his cloak he sets to work on fixing the hood with the thin

needles in his pack and the loose threads. After a few minutes the hood is wearable although a little tattered looking. Dayle pulls the hood up covering his face from

view, just as the group begins to pick up the pace. "This will be fun." Dayle murmurs to himself as he begins to run beside the horses.

_ "He isn't human." _Sheik thinks to himself, somewhat annoyed. _"We have been traveling for a hours, and yet he is still able to keep up, and he doesn't even_

_seem phased at all!" _Out of the corner of his eye, Sheik watches the man running beside the two horses, when he hears Link say something. "What did you say?"

Sheik asks looking over to Link. "I said, perhaps we should take a break?" Link repeats himself looking over to his twin, his eyes filled with concern. "I think you are

right, we had a late start it will be getting dark soon, we may as well set up camp." Link and Sheik guide Epona and Opal towards a group of trees nearby, Dayle

following alongside them. "Dayle." Link calls, the two men are surprised when Dayle's body jerks upright and comes to a halt. Pulling hard on the reigns the two men

bring their horses to a trot. "What happened?" Link asked as he leapt down from Epona rushing to his twin. Dayle shook his head and raised his hands. "I'm fine, you

just startled me is all." Dayle assures Link before continuing "In order to run like that I send my mind into a meditative state, this allows my body to ignore its normal

limitations." Dayle explains, to Link, Sheik listens silently as he approaches the two. "Where did you learn to do that?" Sheik asks curiously. "Ruto taught me, it's a

technique the Zora use, it allows them to survive underwater for days rather than hours, because Zora's actually can't breathe underwater, they are just able to stay

underwater for a very long time." Dayle explains Link and Sheik listen surprised by this information. "Wow that's amazing, if a person can do that while fighting, they

would be unstoppable." Link exclaims. "They would be, but it's impossible, while your mind is in that state you are unable to think, that is why when you called out to

me I was startled me." Dayle explains. "So it's more of a survival technique then?" Sheik asks. "Exactly, it allows you to ignore hunger, thirst, pain, it also allows your

body to conserve air and energy, but you are unable to defend yourself." Dayle replies. "That's very interesting." Sheik murmurs. Dayle nods "So, why did we stop?"

Dayle asks looking from Sheik to Link. "Oh, we thought it would be best to set up camp for the night." Link replies looking up at the sky to see the sun beginning to

set. "I'm going to set up camp, perhaps you two can gather some wood for a fire." Sheik says to the two as he tethers the horses to a tree. Dayle looks to Link.

"Come on brother, let's go gather some wood." Link says grinning at Dayle. Dayle smiles back shyly. Link turns to lead the way, Dayle moves to follow when he

senses something. He glances up to a cliff coming away from the Desert careful to not make it obvious he is looking that direction.

"Soon my pet, soon you will return to me." Ganondorf murmurs his eyes drinking in Dayle's image in the light of the setting sun. "That wretched hero may

have lessened my power, but soon I will be strong enough to reclaim what was mine, and I will have you, my love… Forever." Ganondorf stares after Dayle and Link a

few moments longer before turning back towards the Desert.


	26. Chapter 23

**What do you know, my extremely busy life has not killed me yet, nor has it caused me to give up this fic. I am sorry for the long hiatus I hope you**

**all can understand and find it in your hearts to forgive me. Anyways here is a new chapter for you all, not anything special here, but I hope you will**

**find it interesting none the less. Dray(:**

Dayle frowns having been unable to see who the person was, he shrugs and returns to the matter at hand. Link and Dayle gather limbs nearby the camp in an

awkward silence. _"__This is a good opportunity to learn about him." _Link realizes looking up from his task to see Dayle, his arms already filled with limbs. "You're an

expert gatherer I see." Link says to his twin. Dayle chuckles lightly "I suppose." He murmurs. Link frowns to himself trying to think of something to talk about. "What

is Hyrule like Link?" Dayle asks suddenly surprising Link. "That is a question I've never heard…" Link murmurs to himself before grinning at Dayle. "Come I'll tell you

all about it!" Link says grabbing his brother by the elbow and pulling him quickly back to the campsite, the firewood nearly falling out of Dayle's arms. Sheik watches

silently as the two men return. He chuckles at the sight of the two of them, Link, the tall muscular one carrying only a few limbs, Dayle, the shorter, thin one on the

other hand, has his arms full.

Link grabs the limbs from Dayle and sets them down throwing a few into the fire. He then takes one and begins to draw with it in the dirt. Sheik stands and

approaches the two men curiously. Sheik watches as an odd blob is drawn in the dirt. "This is Hyrule." Link says to Dayle. Sheik manages to remain silent for a

moment before a slight laugh escapes, followed by another and another until soon he is laughing loudly. Dayle looks and him eyes wide, Link frowns at Sheik but can't

help but smile after a few moments, the sound of Sheik's laughter falling on his ears beautifully. "Okay, okay so I'm not the best artist." Sheik's laughter slowly begins

to die down to small fits of giggles. "That looks more like a ChuChu then Hyrule." Sheik replies teasingly. Link chuckles good naturedly, "I suppose you can draw it

better?" He asks handing the stick over to Sheik.

Sheik quickly draws a perfect Hyrule and even draws Termina, as well as the mountains to the North, and a large nation at the center of them. Link frowns

gesturing to the large land mass within the mountains "What is that empty space in the mountains?" Link asks confused. "That was the nation of Holodrum about one

hundred years ago, they were a prosperous country, their wealth was said to be nearly equal to that of Hyrule, however there was a traveling band of merchants from

another nation, none are sure of which, they managed to travel through the high mountains to reach Holodrum. With them they brought an illness from their own

country which the people of the isolated nation had no immunity to. It is said that within months the populace was reduced to nothing, the entire nation wiped out by

the illness." Sheik explains solemnly. The three men stand silently, the wind beginning to pick up. "Moving on," Sheik says returning to the map "This is the kingdom

of Hyrule." Sheik says as he traces the border of the country. "Within Hyrule there are many different tribes. This is the Gerudo desert, we are currently here." Sheik

says gesturing to the left part of Hyrule Field. "Here is Lake Hylia, and here, in the center, is Lon Lon Ranch. Here is Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. Along the side are

two path, the furthest path leads to the Zora Domain, home to the Zora tribe. The other closest path leads to Kakariko Village, this village was originally built by Impa

for the Sheikah, but the Sheikah moved into the mountains alongside the village in order to have a more private life shortly before Castle Town began to evacuate to

escape Ganondorf, now the village is filled with members of every tribe and the Sheikah remain in the mountains in a secret village." Sheik explains, Link watches

Sheik's eyes light up with excitement and pride when discussing his people. Dayle watches and listens intently allowing all of the information to sink in. "The trail from

Kakariko Village leads up Death Mountain where the Gorons reside. The volcano there isn't highly active, with about five minor eruptions each year; although it did

just have an eruption apparently, so we will be traveling a bit of a longer route back to Hyrule Castle.

"Lastly," Link speaks up " Is the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. The Kokiri Forest is home to the Kokiri, and where I was raised. The Lost Woods is a sacred

part of the forest that nobody enters often. The twists and turns can cause a person to go in circles forever. The curse on the woods cause lost children to become

Skull Kids and lost adults become Stalfos. This is why the Kokiri have fairies to guide them through the forest and keep them from going places they shouldn't. At the

heart of Kokiri Forest is the Young Deku Tree, and the Great Deku Tree." Link finishes Sheik watched as his face turns from joy to sadness at the recollection of the

Great Deku Tree and it's death caused by Ganondorf. Sheik looks to Dayle, whose eyes are locked on the map, he then looks back to Link, biting his lip he places his

hand on Link's shoulder drawing Link's eyes to his own. Link stares at him tears fresh in his eyes, Sheik tries his hardest to show his sympathy. Link wipes his eyes

smiling at Sheik, Sheik nods to him before before turning back to Dayle.

"Termina can be reached through a flat path that was opened many years ago on the edge of the Lost Woods and the mountain range of Death Mountain.

Hyrule and Termina recently finished a project to erect walls between the woods and mountain range near the Zora Domain in fear of landslides, or getting lost in the

woods." Sheik says drawing a path from one nation to the other. "I've been to Termina once, the path leads through a forgotten kingdom that belonged to a tribe

known as the Ikana. The Ikana are said to have been wiped out by a tribe similar to the Sheikah, known as the Garo." Sheik says pausing for a moment to recall the

large Stone Tower and the Ikana Castle, the stone houses and the music man and his daughter. _"__What an odd place to decide to raise a child." _Sheik recalls himself

thinking as they passed through the old village. "The Garo too were wiped out both by the war and starvation, although stores say that their spirits haunt the

forgotten kingdom continuing to their mission to spy for their unknown kingdom." Sheik continues his voice carrying an ominous tone that makes Link feel cold inside

Dayle sits silently as he takes in all of the information.

"At the center of Termina is Clock Town a beautiful little town, which is known for the huge Clock Tower, which, aside from telling time, is the centerpiece of

the Carnival of Time. When I went to Clock Town, they had just finished building the palace in the Eastern part of Clock Town. I had traveled to Termina to attend the

coronation of King Wyatt in Queen Zelda's stead, as she was still trying to rebuild Hyrule. Although he has only ruled Termina for a few years now, he had made great

strides towards rebuilding his nation, as well as strengthening the bonds between our two nations." Sheik begins to continue when Link's stomach lets out a loud

rumble from behind him. Sheik chuckles Link grins patting his stomach good naturedly. "I suppose that is enough learning for one night." Sheik stands walking over to

Opal and Epona patting his horse on the side of his neck, he pulls out a couple of carrots handing one to each horses before removing some of the food they had

packed.

"Unfortunately, it would appear all we have is bread, cheese and some fruit." Sheik says as he pulls out the food handing it most of the food over to Link who

in turn begins to break the bread when Dayle speaks up. "Oh none for me, thank you, I'm really not hungry, thank you also for telling me a bit more about Hyrule and

it's neighbors." Dayle says smiling shyly to Link and Sheik both. "Dayle there is plenty of food, you don't need to go without." Link assures trying to hand Dayle some

of the bread. "Thank you Link, but I really am not hungry, please eat." Dayle says to Link. Link frowns but pulls the bread back, he breaks the bread in two and

returns half to the pouch just in case Dayle should change his mind.

Dayle sits silently as the other two men eat their meager meals. Thinking over the new information Sheik had provided for him, his heart beating rapidly as

he feels himself becoming excited at the prospect of there being so much for him to learn, to see and to explore. Dayle notices Link yawn as the two men finish up

their meals. "If you two are tired you may sleep, I will stay awake and keep watch." Dayle says standing. "Are you sure? I mean the Mobgoblins haven't been a tad

active here lately." Dayle nods. "I'll be okay you two should rest." Link frowns "Wake me in a couple of hours, I'll take over then." He says as he lies down. Dayle nods

before moving out of the light of the fire and into the shadows of the trees. Link turns his gaze to Sheik lying on the opposite side of the fire. Link sighs wishing Sheik

were in his arms instead. He smiles closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

Dayle watches the two men as they sleep while he sits high in the trees. He sighs as he removes the cloak he had been wearing revealing a simple white

cotton long sleeve tunic tucked into his form fitting trousers. He sighs as the cool air moves along his body. Dayle allows himself to relax a bit as he begins to work his

hands into a steady circular pattern. A few moments later shadows begin to swirl around within the shadow before Dayle stops the motion allowing the shadows to

solidify before pressing his hand to them. The shadows stretch along his body under his clothes covering him from his collar bone down to his ankles in their darkness,

while his clothes keep the shadows out of sight. He sighs as the extra layer of covering brings him a sense of relief. Dayle stares up at the moon watching it as it

lowers in the sky on this uneventful night while the sun rises with the promise of a new day. Dayle jumps down from his perch landing softly on the ground. He returns

to the camp to find the two men still sleeping. Dayle smiles and sits down waiting for his companions to awaken.

**Well... A bit more of a summary of Hyrule and a touch of history... I hope you all like my perspective and ideas for Hyrule and Termina. I hope your**

**curiosities are at least some what peaked by a few of the things mentioned in this chapter, I wonder what Dayle could be hiding under those**

**shadows? ;) If anyone has any questions, concerns, or you would even like to float some ideas on the Termina, Hyrule, Holodrum history, ect. Feel**

**free to PM me, and comments are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you all again for understanding my lack of frequent post. Love Dray(:**


	27. Chapter 24

Zelda sighs as she finishes pulling on the new dress using a bit of magic to fasten the laces in the back. Having eaten the pastries

with the small boy had proven to be a tad bit more dangerous then she had thought, she realizes as she stares at dress covered in jelly. She glances at the small boy

now curled up in in one of the chairs asleep his face covered in jelly. Zelda smiles and dampens a cloth before silently walking to him and wiping his face clean. Once

the jelly is cleaned away, Zelda pulls a blanket over the boy before leaving her chambers. Zelda locks the door with her magic before teleporting herself just outside of

the kitchen, thankfully nobody notices her sudden appearance.

Zelda opens the door to the large kitchen to find Alec and Wyatt engrossed in a conversation. "Sorry I took so long to return." Zelda said inclining her head

apologetically. Wyatt stood the moment he heard her voice a dazzling smile on his face. "Not a problem at all your majesty, Sir Alec was just telling me a bit about the

many different tribes that call Hyrule home." Wyatt says to Zelda as she approaches the two men. "Is that so?" Zelda asks eyeing Alec. Alec grins back at her. "Well

please do not let me interrupt." Zelda says as she slides into her seat, Wyatt sliding into his own across from Alec. "We were just discussing the Gorons, and the Zora,

it would appear that they actually inhabit Termina as well." Zelda turns to Wyatt surprised by this information. "Is that true?" Well we have tribes that go by the same

names, and they look similar to the description of what the Gorons and Zora of Hyrule look like." Wyatt says taking a sip of water before continuing "however, since I

have yet to see any of Hyrule's Gorons or Zora, I can't say for sure they are the same beings." Wyatt finishes looking between Zelda and Alec. "We'll have to introduce

you to King Zora De Bon XVI, and Prince Link of the Gorons." Zelda says, when Wyatt's eyes bore a look of confusion. "My apologies, but I thought that Link was

Hylian?" Wyatt asks trailing off as Alec began to chuckle. Zelda swats Alec's arm before continuing. "I'm sorry Milord Wyatt, You see the King of the Gorons, King

Darunia, named his crowned prince Link, after our hero Link." Zelda explains, Wyatt nods. "Ah, I see. Alec also mentioned a tribe known as the Gerudo. From their

description, they remind me of a small band of female pirates that once plagued our seas, however once I was able to, my soldiers and I raided their fortress, and

were able to destroy their vessels, as well as their base, and have imprisoned them in Stone Tower." Wyatt finishes a frown on his face. Zelda notices the look "I can

imagine that must not have been an easy decision, to imprison them, but we must do what is best for our nation." Zelda says to him her eyes looking to his

understandingly.

Alec sits silently observing the two royals. _"__She's smitten."_ Alec thinks to himself smiling behind his glass. He turns his red eyes towards the foreign king. Alec

observes the young king, beneath his robes Alec's keen eyes can make out well defined muscles that come from true physical labor as opposed to training behind a

palace wall. Alec moves his eyes to the man's face he notices a small thin scar along the bridge of his nose. Alec stares at the man's eyes the strong bright green

showed a life of hard work, as well as hardships. They also reveal a deep honesty, and a joyful spirit.

Alec listens to the two royals talk for a while longer before he yawns, "Pardon me your majesties, but if it is quite alright with you both, I will be going for a walk

around town." Alec says rising. Zelda stands turning to him and pulling him into a hug, "Very well Alec, just be sure to return before nightfall, and do try to stay out of

trouble." Zelda says grinning at the Sheikah. Wyatt stands also, extending his hand taking Alec's hand in a firm embrace, "I hope to see you again Sir Alec, I hope you

enjoy your walk." Wyatt says warmly. Alec turns to leave. _"__Try to behave yourself hadra minela." _Alec thinks to Zelda before exiting the kitchen turning the corner

towards the courtyard. Zelda stares after him _"__You sneaky devil!" _She replies before turning back towards the king staring out the window over her beautiful kingdom.

_"__But yes Alec, I will try to behave…"_ She thinks to herself before walking back to the table her eyes drinking in the young king. _"__Oh yes… I will really try…"_

Alec walks through Castle Town going through the shopping district enjoying the colors and the noise, he smiles watching the children run around the small

dogs running behind them. Alec moves to a nearby building and grabs the railing using it to climb to the roof. While other Sheikah may have simply teleported to the

roof, Alec rarely used his magic, one reason being that he really wasn't that great at it. He was nowhere near the worst with magic among the Sheikah, but he was

definitely at the bottom of the list. The other reason Alec prefers to not use his magic is to enjoy the journey and adventure rather than just arriving at the

destination. He smiles as he looks out over Castle Town the colors and shapes are marvelous. He turns towards the nearest rooftop and runs leaping from one roof to

the next until he is at the center of Castle Town. He lies down enjoying the warmth of the sun. Alec lies there for an hour enjoying the noise and music for a while.

Alec sits up looking down on the townsfolk walking along, shopping, laughing, couples holding each other. Alec sighs turning from the people he stands, stretching like

a cat.

Alec walks to the other end of the building leading towards the alley. _"__I guess I should get back to the castle, surely I've given Zelda and her King enough_

_privacy for one day." _Alec chuckles to himself as he climbs down the side of the building. Alec recalls a younger Zelda who was always very self-conscious and unsure

of everything she did. Now his little Zelda has grown into a strong, bold and powerful Queen. Sheik too has grown into a master Sheikah and a great solider. Alec's

smile fades, _"__While the little ones have grown, I am still the same as always." _Alec sighs trying to shake the feeling of inadequacy, Alec knows deep down that he can

do many great things, and could be a much better Sheikah if he were to apply himself. Being the son of the greatest Sheikah woman alive, coupled with a prodigy for

a cousin however; left Alec in the background where no one held any expectations for him nor did anyone, including himself, think he would ever aspire to the

greatness of his lineage. Alec frowns for a brief moment before forcing his signature smile, _"__I never realized I could be so depressing." _Alec thinks to himself shaking

his head as he rounds the corner turning towards the castle when a melodious tune catches his ear. He turns to find the source of the music coming from the center of

the square.

Alec moves towards the music, he weaves his way between the people to get to the front. On a makeshift stand is a group of men playing various instruments

while two men juggle some pins between one another. Alec smiles as he listens to the song recognizing it as an old folk song about an ancient race that lived in the

skies and rode giant birds high above the clouds. He listens to the music and watches the people as they all stop to listen to the tune. Alec feels the negativity he had

been harboring begin to fade somewhat. He stays and listens until the song comes to an end. The crowd cheers several people coming forward to lay rupees in a large

jar. Alec moves forward tossing a blue rupee in before turning and moving out of the crowd traveling back to Hyrule Castle. As he approaches he turns to the large cliff

to his right that was connected to the large gate that blocked the main path to the castle. Alec grabs the vines and climbs quickly and unnoticed by the soldiers. While

they all know Alec and his closeness with the Queen, Alec still prefers to avoid them as much as possible. Once on the cliff he moves quickly across the ledge coming

to the other side he leaps down rolling and rising back up to his feet in one acrobatic movement. He turns and moves along the side of the great wall of rock that acts

as a defense for Hyrule should the kingdom ever be attacked. Once he is closer to the castle he dashes running towards the large fence, just as he is about to run into

the metal fence, he teleports through the fence and onto the drawbridge. He sighs having avoided most of the soldiers, Alec strolls through the castle walking towards

the main hall. 

Zelda and Wyatt had spent the last hour talking about their kingdoms and the interesting and wonderful things once can find and experience there. They

moved to talking about childhood memories, Zelda recounted the tale of how her and Link had first met in her secret garden just outside of her room. Wyatt talked

about his time in a small group of children called The Bombers Secret Soicety of Justice, and about a wise old man in an observatory and an odd little Deku Scrub who

wanted to join their little band, but vanished without a trace. They talked of ruling and the struggles they face. "Perhaps we could use a change of scenery?" Zelda

asks grinning as she stands. "What do you have in mind milady?" Wyatt asks standing as well. "hmm… How are you with a bow?" Zelda asks grinning as she turns

leading Wyatt through her castle, Wyatt is confused by the question but grins following her.

Alec spies the young rulers coming from the kitchen in his direction. "Alec!" Zelda calls Alec grins walking towards her. "Yes milady, how may I be of service?"

Alec asks in a generic butler voice that causes the two royals to laugh. "Well sir Alec," Zelda says as she takes Alec's arm playing along. "Lord Wyatt and I were

heading to the training grounds, and we would love it if you would grace us with your presence; is that not true Lord Wyatt?" Zelda says turning towards the young

king. Wyatt, who has been attempting to suppress his laughter this entire time, chuckles and nods " Yes sir Alec, would you please do us the honor and accompany

us?" Wyatt says bowing lowly to Alec. Alec chuckles "Yes, I suppose I can take some time out of my busy schedule to accompany the two of you." Alec replies. _"__I like_

_him hadra minela, you have good taste in men." _Alec thinks to Zelda winking at her she rolls her eyes in response, before continuing to lead the wat to the training

field. At the North end of Hyrule castle was a large empty field that had been sectioned off into different training areas. Further from the castle was a thick patch of

trees that spans a few miles before meeting the northern most ridge of the mountain cliffs. A trail had been cut through the trees for marching and running practices

and exercise. Zelda typical began her day with a brisk jog. At the Eastern side of the training fields was where the soldiers would practice sparing hand-to-hand

combat and other forms of physical battle. The middle part of the field was used for archery practice and distance combat. The Western side of the field was much less

used then the rest. The large circular stone that had been made impervious to magic, paved the ground there where the sorcerers of Hyrule were to train and hone

their powers under Hyrule's Magic Guild. Zelda hated that her magic wielders were unable to do anything to master their craft and use it to serve and protect

themselves, and Hyrule. This was the reason Zelda first began the new section of her army, which had been met with high disapproval as most wanted any magic

users, aside from Zelda herself to be banished from Hyrule. With strong determination however, Zelda was able to get the funds needed to start the program, however

without a proper teacher available, the program became a frozen section in Hyrule's coffers, the funds unusable until a proper instructor could be found. For that

reason, any aspiring witch or wizard would be sent back to their homes with an apology from Queen Zelda herself, an explanation for why they could not be a part of

the program, and a promise from the Queen that once a teacher was found, that they would be contacted immediately.

Zelda frowns at the large stone circle, in her eyes it was a large reminder of her failure to her magic wielding subjects. _"__One day you will be put to use." _She

vows as she turns her attention back to King Wyatt and Alec who were each picking out a bow from the racks of weapons. Zelda waves her hand the beautiful bow

Impa had gifted her appearing suddenly. Wyatt notices the sudden appearance of the bow and smiles, his fascination with magic making him feel like a giddy from

witnessing magic being used firsthand. "That's quite impressive." Wyatt says as he picks up a Hylian bow, Alec grabs a similar bow testing the string. Zelda smiles

"Thank you." Zelda says a slight blush on her cheeks. Alec notices this a winks at her from behind Wyatt. She ducks her head and grabs a quiver filled with arrows.

Wyatt and Alec each grab one for themselves and follow Zelda out onto the field.

Wyatt was impressed. Zelda is a master markswoman her arrows hitting the bullseye on every target. While Wyatt was a good marksman himself, his arrows

were not as precise as Zelda's. Alec seems to have no interest in the sport at all, hitting each target in the middle perimeter. After a few targets, the to royals begin to

talk about their knowledge of war and battle, Zelda speaking of her lessons in combat and magic from the great Impa, Wyatt listens intrigued by the information, he in

turns talks about his time in the military academy of Termina and the lessons of stealth and secret attacks learned from ancient scrolls of the Ikana tribe. Alec remains

silent his mind wondering, as it often did, to nothing in particular. After a while the arrows had been used, servants arrive to retrieve the arrows from the targets,

while Zelda and the two men return the quivers and bows to the racks. Zelda waves her hand over the bow, it vanishes instantly returning to the large wardrobe in

her room where she kept her armor and various weapons. Zelda looks to the setting sun "I suppose it is time to retire for the evening, Wyatt, will you need assistance

finding your chambers?" Zelda asks Wyatt shakes his head smiling brightly. "I believe I can find it your majesty." Alec replies bowing slightly as he takes Zelda's hand

and presses his lips to it. I pray you have a good night Milady." Wyatt says his voice deeper than normal as he looks up to meet Zelda's eyes. She blushes unable to

speak. Wyatt pats Alec's shoulder before turning back towards the castle turning in the direction of the royal guest quarters.

Alec turns to Zelda a large grin on his face. "Not a word." Zelda says sternly her face and the tips of her ears a faint pink. "Very well." Alec replies, his tone

teasing. Zelda sighs, her heart was racing so quickly she was certain it would burst. "I've never met anyone like him." Zelda says quietly. Alec smiles warmly. "He is

very much like you Zelda, I believe you two will make quite a pair." Alec replies, Zelda looks at him, "Alec.." She starts before Alec raises his hands to her. "Don't say

anything now Zelda, just think about it." Zelda frowns at Alec as they enter the castle. Zelda takes Alec's hand and leads him to one of the two vacant chamber near

Link's and Sheik's. "Your room is here next door is Sheik and across the hall from there is Link's chambers, I'll be on the floor above if you need anything." Alec nods,

Zelda hugs him and wishes him good night before turning to the large stairs at the end of the hall and ascending to her private chambers.

Alec watches her leave before opening the door and entering the empty chambers. He stares stunned by the size. There was a main room for lounging, dining

room, office, bathing chamber, and two large bed rooms. Alec yawns and walks into the bathroom stripping out of his clothes before stepping into the large tub, the

natural spring water from Death Mountain is warm and relaxing. Alec sighs sinking down into the water. Alec grabs the empty basin and begins dipping and pouring

the water over his body, the water cascading down his hair and face, and over his muscular arms chest and torso. After cleaning himself off, Alec relaxes for a few

minutes in the warm rejuvenating water before climbing out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, Alec dries himself off before wrapping one towel around his waist and using

another towel to dry his hair. Alec discards the towels on the floor as he walks from one room to the next, Alec yawns stretching before the large bed, the moon light

coming through the balcony doors dancing over his naked body. Alec opens the doors stepping out onto the balcony, the cool crisp air of the night, coupled with the

cold stone of the balcony, sends a shiver through Alec's spine. Alec smiles looking out over the pale lights of Castle Town. Alec turns back into the bedroom shutting

the doors and drawing the curtains before sliding into his bed. Alec folds his hands behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. "I wonder what Sheik and Link are

up to…" He wonders to himself before turning onto his side and drifting to sleep.

Zelda looks at the room finding that all of the pillows in her chamber had been gathered to create a fort in the living area. Zelda smiles as she looks in to find

the young boy curled up inside asleep. Zelda returns the pillows to wear they go, before picking up the small boy and carrying him to his bed in one of her spare

rooms. Zelda brushes hair out of the sleeping child's face as she pulls the covers over him. She turns silently exiting the spare room and leaving the door slightly ajar.

She walks across the hallway and enters her bed chamber. Shutting the door, Zelda snaps her fingers replacing her evening dress with a night gown. Zelda slips the

covers on the bed down before sliding onto her comfortable bed. Zelda recaps all that has happened of late, _"__The Gerudo issues, the new alliance with Termina, the_

_charming King…" _Who Zelda could sense is currently peacefully asleep, _"… __and now… this young and mysterious Sheikah child…" _Zelda frowns "What is going on in my

kingdom?" Zelda wonders to herself before forcing herself to shut her mind of and drift into a sleep filled with dreams of a king with dazzling green eyes.

The sun comes to soon for the young queen she groans as her wonderful dreams are interrupted by the light of day. She opens her eyes and is surprised

when she finds the young Sheikah boy watching her from the doorway, his thumb in his mouth. Zelda sits up and waves the boy over. The young Sheikah slowly

approaches moving like a terrified animal. The boy climbs onto the bed and sit next to Zelda, looking up at her curiously. Zelda smiles warmly back at the small boy

before turning her thought to her guard and hero. _"__I wonder how everything is going… I hope all is well, perhaps I should have pulled some of my soldiers from their_

_post and had them travel with them…" _Zelda thinks to herself before reminding herself of the state of her nation. _"__Although Hyrule is peaceful at the moment, I cannot_

_allow myself to lose focus, we must always be prepared to defend our people."_ Zelda nods in affirmation to herself before returning her gaze to the small boy who is

now beginning to doze on her bed. Zelda rubs a hand over his cheek causing the boy to smile in his sleep. Using extreme stealth Zelda slips out of the bed and into

the bathroom undetected. Rinsing off and changing quickly before returning to the bed chamber. Zelda moves to the dining table in the corner and waves her hand

over it. Fresh fruits, juices and pastries appearing from the kitchen. Zelda takes once last glance at the small child before leaving the room sealing her chambers with

her magic before making her way down the stairs. "I suppose I should go awaken Alec." Zelda says to herself as she reaches the landing and approaches his door.

Zelda opens the door, entering the chambers to find clothes and towels strung along the floor. Sighing Zelda picks up the discarded clothes laying Alec's clothes aside

before teleporting the damp towels to the laundry chamber to be washed. Zelda knocks on the door grinning as she calls for Alec to rise and shine.

Alec awoke with a start, his body hot. _"__What was I dreaming!" _He thinks to himself as he tries to steady his breathing. Alec sits there for a moment before he

notices a damp stickiness along his waist. Alec raises the blanket and sheet blushing. He stares stunned by the mess he had made _"__I haven't had this issue since I was_

_a virgin."_ Alec thinks to himself as he grabs the sheets and blanket pulling them away from his body before grabbing one of the towels near the wash basin. Quickly

wiping himself clean, Alec sets to work on stripping the bed before teleporting the bedsheets to the laundry room where a cleaning maid would find the sheets and

blush for the rest of the day wondering which man had soiled the sheets. Alec straightens up when he hears a knock on his door. "Wake up Alec!" Zelda calls from

outside of the door. Alec chuckles. "Just like the old days." Alec murmurs to himself. Before approaching the door. "Umm, good morning _hadra minela, _I don't suppose

you have my clothes." Alec says through the door. Alec yelps when his clothes suddenly appear on his head. "Please get dressed, Alec we need to get going." Zelda

says giggling as Alec swears pulling the clothes off of his face. Dressing quickly Alec opens the door grinning at Zelda who rolls her eyes in response as she grabs his

hand and leads him to a chair. Zelda pushes him down before waving her hand a brush and comb appearing in her hands. Alec whimpers and groans loudly as Zelda

sets to work on the tangles and knots throughout the Sheikah's hair. "Seriously Alec do you never comb this Cucco nest? Zelda demands as she rips the comb through

another knot. "OUCH! You're going to rip my hair out!" Alec screams as clutching the chair. Zelda sighs after a few more strokes through his hair the resistance

replenishes. "There, that looks much better." Zelda says as she hands Alec a mirror to see his jumbled mess of golden locks transformed into straight strands of

golden silk. Alec sighs "I suppose it was worth the torture." Alec says but turns to pout at Zelda. Zelda giggles at his childish pouting before pulling him out of the

chair. "Come on Alec I have a meeting with King Wyatt and the councils and I would really love it if you would join me. It's a short meeting today I promise. Alec

frowns "I don't know Zelda, royal council meetings aren't exactly my thing." Alec says. He looks down to meet Zelda's eyes to find her wearing a pout of her own.

"Ugh, fine _hadra minela _I shall attend your meeting, I will be bored to death; but if it makes you happy to see me suffer then so be it." Alec says dramatically. Zelda

giggles before looping her arm through his. "Thank you so much Alec, afterwards we must have lunch together!" Zelda says enthusiastically. Alec chuckles "And shall

your young King be in attendance at this lunch?" Alec asks slyly. Zelda blushes, her cheeks and the tips of her ears turning a faint pink. "If you are not opposed to him

joining us…" Zelda says quietly. "I am not opposed to the idea, I rather like this king actually." Wyatt says smiling to Zelda. Zelda smiles back at him. "Well we had

better hurry before we are late." Zelda says as she pulls Alec along with her, as they rush down the hall Alec can't help but wonder what he has gotten himself in to.

Sheik opens his eyes to find the camp cleared and everything gone. He leaps up drawing a dagger certain they have been robbed when he finds Dayle packing

the last of the dishes away into the packs. Dayle turns slowly towards him, Dayle watches Sheik silently his eyes calm. "Sorry…" Sheik says nervously as he tucks his

dagger away. "I'm not used to anyone being awake before me…" Sheik trails off as Dayle nods to him understandingly. "I understand, I apologize for causing you

alarm." Dayle says his voice even and nods turning to find Link still sleeping. Sheik couldn't help the smile that spread along his face as he took in the sight of the

Hylian, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he slept and his hair falling over his face and neck without his cap on. "We should get going soon, if we leave in

a few moments, we should be able to reach the castle by nightfall." Sheik says as he begins to walk over to the sleeping hero. Sheik kneels down beside him and

gently shakes the Hylian's arm "Link, it's time to wake up, we need to get moving." Sheik says his voice soft. Link begins to stir, he blinks at Sheik a few times before

stretching and sitting up. Link turns his head so his eyes are even with Sheik's own. "Good morning Sheik." Link whispers groggily, Sheik feels his heart speed up at

the sound of his name being spoken by the sleepy man. "Good morning to you too, Link." Sheik replies before standing back up. "Come" Sheik says extending his

hand to Link. Link grasps the other man's hand and stands, looking passed the Sheikah to find his brother petting the two horses tenderly. "Good morning Link." Dayle

calls not turning to face his twin. "Good morning." Link replies walking over to Dayle standing beside Epona, Sheik stopping beside Opal. "We should get moving."

Dayle says to the two men, who nod in response. Sheik and Link each climb onto their own horses and Dayle stands beside them. "Soon we'll be home." Link says to

Dayle smiling. Dayle nods in response. _"__Home… What a foreign word" _Dayle thinks to himself, before they begin their journey and his mind goes blank.


	28. Chapter 25

Darkness. That is the only thing the man can recall of his dream as he opens his golden eyes. His body feels cold even though he is lying under the covers in a manor deep within the desert. Ganondorf, King of Thieves, King of Darkness, shivers as he sits up realizing his body is covered in cold sweat. _"__More nightmares that I cannot recall."_ Ganondorf thinks to himself as he rises the deep red covers falling from his body, he steps towards a window allowing the sunlight to fall on his naked body the warmth relaxing him. After taking a dip in the private bath in his chambers and dressing Ganondorf is prepared to begin his day. "Good morning King Ganondorf." The Gerudo guards outside of his room say in unison bowing quickly to their king. Ganondorf continues walking without pause to acknowledge the women. As Ganondorf walks, he recounts the betrayal of his tribe. When Ganondorf's mother began organizing the Gerudo women to continue serving Ganondorf after his defeat, only a small handful of the Gerudo sided with him. Ganon's blood began to boil with rage at the thought of the betrayal. _"__The traitors will suffer for what they have done." _Ganondorf thinks to himself as he rounds a corner exiting the manor and passing through a courtyard filled with trees of various types filled with differing fruits. Ganondorf passes through several other halls and ascends a flight of stairs. Ganondorf walks down the hall before reaching a large doorway, Ganondorf pushes the doors open before him and enters the room.

A sand bear rug covers much of the floor, the walls are covered in red and gold tapestries and unlit torches. As Ganondorf proceeds into the room, the door on the right side of the room opens, two women enter the room silently. "Good morning King Ganondorf." The women say their voices monotone. Ganondorf begins to approach the women, his intimidating size causing the women to look even smaller than usual. "I trust you have the news I requested?" Ganondorf asks before turning to the large head seat at the table and taking a seat gesturing for the two women to follow suit. The two women slowly approach the table taking their seats on either side of the table. "We have conformation that Garandella has indeed been slayed, as well as her personal guards." The woman in red says. "Of that I am already well aware!" Ganondorf barks annoyed. The two women remain silent for a moment before the woman in blue speaks. "It appears that Garandella was slayed by the boy." Suddenly the woman in blue gasps unable to breath she looks to Ganondorf his face filled with anger. "You will address him properly witch." Ganondorf says sharply. "O-of cou-urse my apo-ologi-ies." The woman gasps out unable to breath before Ganondorf nods and her breathing becomes unrestricted again. Ganondorf sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What of the _hero," _Ganondorf spits out the title with distate, "What was his purpose in the desert?" Ganondorf asks. "It would appear that he was acting as a currier, bringing a treaty from the castle requesting the Gerudo to swear loyalty to Hyrule." The woman in blue says. "It also appears that the Gerudo traitors have signed this treaty." The woman in red finishes. Gaonodorf feels his anger building at the thought of the Gerudo now not only turning against him, but turning their allegiance to his sworn enemy. "I see." Ganondorf says slowly. The women await for him to ask further questions, but Ganondorf sits silently his eyes staring at the two rings on his index fingers. One made of gold with a red gem, the other similar in design but made of silver with a blue gem. Ganondorf returns his gaze to the women. "Koume, you will travel to the Gerudo fortress and watch over the traitors and report any activity that occurs." Ganondorf says to the woman in red, before turning to the woman in blue. "As for you Kotake," Ganodorf says as he passes a parchment across the table. "This is a list of some ingredients I need." The woman in blue nods as she reads the list to herself as Ganondorf rises. "I trust you both understand your objectives, and I trust you will not fail me." The two women rise and bow to Ganondorf before snapping their fingers their broomsticks materializing. The twin witches waste no time in exiting the manor flying high into the air before parting ways, Koume heading towards the Gerudo Fortress while Kotake begins her long flight south.

Ganondorf watches the witches disappear from sight, through the large windows in the room. Ganondorf turns and walks towards the door on the left side of the room. Through this door is another staircase leading higher. As Ganondorf climbs the large staircase, he allows his mind to remember a time when he was younger. Ganondorf smiles remembering one evening when the sun was setting. A young Ganondorf stood within the Gerudo Fortress and stared out towards the sun. Ganondorf recalls his bodyguard commenting about the beautiful hues the sun cast over the sea of sand, but all the young Ganondorf could do was nod in response his eyes only able to see the beautiful blonde locks bathed in the red light of the setting sun. Ganondorf comes the door of the high chamber. Ganondorf removes a golden necklace from around his neck, a large golden key dangling from the chain. Ganondorf inserts the key listening as the locks disengage. Ganondorf opens the door as he returns the chain around his neck. Inside of the room is a large fireplace with large plush seats near it. On the opposite side of the room is a large bed. All of the material in the room from the seats, and curtains, to the bed and canopy are a rich red and bright gold.

Ganondorf sighs, a foreign emotion coming over the evil king, loneliness. Ganondorf looks at the large mirror on the wall, his reflection staring back at him. _"__Revenge, Power, Blood, Chaos, Hyrule, Triforce..." _His reflection says to him the eyes turning a ghastly red and the skin becoming a dark grey. _"__Do not forget what you are destined for boy, to take the Triforce and exact revenge on the Goddesses." _The reflection says menacingly Ganondorf feels a wave of anger and hate roll through him unsure of whether these emotions are his or Demise's. Ganondorf nods "I have not forgotten, we will have our vengeance on the Goddessess, it will just take a little more time, before we are ready to act." Ganonorf responds quietly his body suddenly feeling cold. _"__Do not take too much time boy, for I am not patient. If you do not act soon, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. If it comes to that know that NONE will be spared my wrath. _

The reflection replies before returning to normal. Ganondorf's mind fills with images of his blonde angel being slaughtered in many different ways. Ganondorf feels his anger rise. "Accursed boy." Ganondorf says to himself thinking of the boy in green who had singlehandedly destroyed everything he had worked so hard to build. Ganondorf walks to the large window, his eyes moving in the direction of Hyrule castle. "I will take back what is mine, Hyrule, the Triforce, Dayle… this time I will slay that wretched Queen and her little hero." Ganondorf says to himself as he leaves the room locking the door behind himself before descending back to the main floor. Ganondorf moves to the western part of the manse as he nears a building separate from the main manse, he removes a silver key from his pocket and unlocks the door. Ganondorf enters and shuts the door behind himself moving towards a large cauldron in the center of the room, a table sitting nearby filled with various ingredients. "Once Kotake returns with the final ingredients, my plan can finally be set into motion. Soon The Evil King Ganondorf will return." He says before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter.


	29. Chapter 26

**HELLO EVERYONE **

** Sorry for such a long wait I hope you all aren't mad and haven't given up on me yet. This chapter isn't anything special, but it was essential.**

**Thank you all again for reading The Twin Heroes and I hope you all can continue to bear with me.**

Dayle stares with wide eyes at the sight of the large castle walls before him. From the distance, the large walls were dwarfed by the size of the gargantuan

mountains that rose from all sides, but now after several days of travel the walls rose high before him. Link grins as he observes the look of wonder on his brother's

face happy to find him enjoying the land he had fought so hard to save. After a few silent moments Link chuckles and comes to stand beside Dayle patting his arm

suddenly; to which Dayle quickly flinches from; Link, taking no notice of the flinch proceeds to speak.

"This is Castle Town, the largest city in Hyrule. At the northern most point of the town is Hyrule Castle. Since peace was returned to Hyrule, Castle Town has

prospered and grown to nearly double its original size. New walls were erected and new sectors of the town have been made." Link speaks fondly. Dayle nods before

returning his eyes back down to the ground. "Well let's get going, I can't wait to introduce you to Zelda." Link starts moving forward. After a few steps however he

notices Dayle has not moved. Sheik, who had been feeding Opal an apple turns his attention to the twins. "Link I was wondering, could we perhaps wait until nightfall

before entering? It may not be wise for me to travel through town in view of the public." Dayle says quietly. Link frowns before responding "But there won't be any

problems, you'll be with us, and nobody has any reason to do you harm." "I trust you Link, however I still fell it may be unwise to draw attention to myself at this

time, with peace retuned to Hyrule after a strange man appeared from nowhere and nearly destroyed everything; I just feel the people of Hyrule may not be so

trusting of a new face." Dayle says nervously as he glances through the main gate hearing the chatter and commotion coming from the residence of Castle Town. "I

must agree with him, Link." Sheik speaks up "If the first impression the people receive from Dayle is untrusting, it could make things more difficult for him to build a

trusting relation with the people." Link listens intently a frown still on his face. "Perhaps you two are correct, but the gates close before nightfall and there is no way in

until morning." Link reminds Sheik. Sheik focuses on the main gate thinking hard. "If we can just get across the bridge without notice the guards storehouse is just on

the other side, Dayle you could disguise yourself as a soldier." Sheik says. Link nods "That sounds like the best plan to me, what do you think Dayle?" Link asks

glancing at his twin. "I believe that should work, nobody would question a guard traveling with you." Dayle replies. Everyone nods in agreement on the plan and move

forward to cross the bridge.

Dayle grimaces once the armor is fitted over his cloak. The armor feels stiff and the helmet blinding. _"__How can anyone do anything in this!?"_ Dayle thinks to

himself as he exits the storehouse approaching Link and Sheik who remained hidden under the shadows of the gate. "Ready?" Link asks, receiving a slight nod before

the men finally enter Castle Town. Although Dayle walks uncomfortably in the clunky armor, the crowd simply overlooks him as another guard, all eyes fall to the hero

and the Sheikah warrior, cheers filling the air as Link smiles to the crowed kindly waving in response. As the trio pass through Castle Town, Dayle looks up from the

ground his eyes taking in the large palace in the distance. After some careful trotting through the dense crowd, the men finally make it through the northern gate

entering the royal grounds of Hyrule Castle.

Once through the men make it through the last gate before entering the castle the nervous energy that had enveloped the young men fades. "Phew.. That was

easier then I would like to admit." Link stated glancing over to Sheik who nods before responding. "Yes clearly we will have discuss relocating the armor in the

storehouse, anyone could dress as a solider and slip through undetected." Dayle observes the ever growing castle before him sensing the ancient power that has

passed through and lingers within it over the countless years. "Well Dayle, welcome to Hyrule Castle." Link exclaims as he slides of Epona, Sheik following suit, as they

pass through the entrance to the courtyard of the giant castle.

Zelda, Wyatt and Alec exit the main entrance to the castle deciding to enjoy their lunch outside. Picnic basket in Zelda's hand (because she refuses to let the

men carry it simply because she is a woman) the trio begin to descend the steps when they notice two riders and a solider passing through the main gate. Zelda

stares for a moment before she recognizes the horses and their now dismounted riders. "Link and Sheik have finally returned!" Zelda exclaims excitedly rushing

forward the two men gather themselves quickly and follow after her. Link grins as Zelda rushes towards them, "Welcome back you two!" Zelda says excitedly rushing

to hug Sheik and then Link smiling at the two men." We have missed you terribly and are so glad to see you home and safe, you must tell me everything that has

transpired." Zelda says, as two stable hands approach taking Epona and Opal to return to the stable for some much needed pampering. "Actu…" Link begins before

noticing the two men that had joined them. "Oh forgive me, Link, Sheik this is King Wyatt of Termina, King Wyatt this is Hyrule's Hero Link and the Sheikah Warrior

Sheik." Zelda says introducing the men. Link and Sheik both bow quickly before being told to stand. "Please just Wyatt is fine, it is such an honor to be in the presence

of such great heroes. Wyatt responds smiling warmly. "Alec what brought you to the castle?" Sheik asks his elder cousin curiously. "What, can't I visit my little sister

and cousin?" Alec asks stepping forward to grab Sheik in a hug. Sheik quickly steps away watching as Link and Alec shake hands. "It's good to see you again Alec."

Link says smiling to the man. "Likewise." Alec says stepping back when he notices the soldier who was standing silently behind the two men. Zelda takes notice of the

solider as well. "Is something wrong soldier?" Zelda asks, to which the solider simply continues to stand silently as if though he had not been addressed at all. "Oh yes

um.. Zelda this is kind of a long story that may be best in private." Sheik says quietly, Link staring at him confused. "What do you mean Sheik?" Link asks turning to

the solider, "It's okay you can take of the armor now." Link assures. After a moment of hesitation, the soldier's hands raise up to the helmet and lift it up and off of

the man's head. Pale blonde hair cascades from the helmet and cloak shadowing the man's face. Holding the helm in one hand, the man raises his other to push the

cloak down. Tossing the hair back from his face, the young man breathes in relief at no longer being suffocated by the helmet. All eyes lock on the man's face. Zelda

gasps dropping the picnic basket when she realizes she is staring at a doppelgänger of Link. The only difference being the pale hair and skin and the odd red-blue

eyes. After the man removes the rest of the armor Zelda speaks.

"You are correct Sheik this would be best for us to discuss in private, if you will all come with me." Zelda says turning to go back to her office. Alec follows behind

the rest of the group his eyes taking in the stranger walking before him. _"__He looks just like Link and yet I can't take my eyes off of him…" _Alec thinks to himself. As

the group enter Zelda's office, Wyatt feels himself growing nervous over the unknown tension he feels surrounded his new friends as the door to the office shut behind

them.


End file.
